


Формула Любви

by OdioF



Category: Persona 3
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, World without Personas, long fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, в котором герои фэндома живут обычной жизнью и проблемы у них совершенно типичные для простых подростков.<br/>Юкари сильно отстает по математике и она начинает искать себе репетитора. Им становится никто иная, как Митсуру.<br/>Но проблемы не ограничиваются математикой. Ведь в класс 2-F переводится очень симпатичный парень по имени Минато...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Теорема неудачи.

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг позже станет выше.  
> География немного изменена, как и некоторые факты из биографии персонажей(например то, что Джунпей - друг детства Юкари). Но, в целом, я старалась по-максимуму сохранить канон.
> 
> I will translate this fic on english once I complete it.

Порой кажется, что нет ничего хуже, чем стоять у доски и пытаться вывести мелом верную формулу. Особенно, когда у тебя нет даже малейших догадок, как эта формула должна выглядеть.

Сейчас, в полной тишине, казалось, что стрелки настенных часов отсчитывают секунды особенно громко. Весь класс замер в ожидании чуда. А под чудом подразумевалось то, что Юкари Такеба, ученица класса 2-F, напишет наконец-то правильную математическую формулу.

\- Такеба-кун, это ведь задача на повторение. Неужели ты не помнишь, как она решается? – учительница явно была поражена тем, что одна из ее учениц не могла ответить даже на столь простой вопрос.

Юкари прикусила губу и стыдливо потупила взгляд.

“Думай, думай!”

Девушка все еще надеялась на то, что нужное уравнение вдруг всплывет из недр памяти, что ее посетит озарение и она не опозорится перед всем классом. Но, кажется, этот вариант не сработает, как бы сильно Такеба того не желала.

Нервно сглотнув, Юкари подняла взгляд и обвела им весь класс. Сделав брови домиком и изобразив весьма жалостливый вид, она понадеялась на свой последний шанс – услышать подсказку из аудитории. Однако, и этот план с треском провалился – всех учеников сильно ругали за подсказки, порой даже доходило до безобразных двоек в журнале этим самым доброжелателям. Поэтому, отчаянного добровольца, что мог бы спасти попавшую в беду девушку, не нашлось.

\- Очень жаль, Такеба-кун. Я вынуждена тебе поставить 2. Садись.

Юкари вздохнула. Вздох этот прозвучал одновременно как расстроенный и как облегченный. Конечно, с одной стороны, ее пытка закончилась, но, с другой стороны, закончилась она с весьма плачевными результатами...

Это был уже не первый раз, когда девушке не удавалось ответить у доски на уроке математики. На всех остальных предметах она считалась весьма успевающей и прилежной ученицей, но только не на этих занятиях.

Такеба сумела вытянуть даже такие предметы, как физика и химия...! А вот с математикой – алгеброй и геометрией – “мирный договор” заключить никак не удавалось.

“Черт, неужели я такая глупая?” – сев на свое место, Юкари принялась обдумывать случившееся. Вот и новая ее ошибка – вместо того, чтобы усердно заниматься и внимательно следить за тем, что записывали на доске, девушка совсем выпала из реальности, полностью погрузившись в бурный поток своих мыслей.  
Как быть? Как исправиться? Что для этого сделать? Кто ей поможет? – вот такие вопросы целиком и полностью завладели вниманием Такебы. И стоило призадуматься над последним, как ответ сам пришел к девушке.

“Точно! Я найду того, кто мне поможет. Как же я раньше не подумала? Ведь есть же репетиторы!”

Конечно, когда отличная идея приходят в голову, ты поначалу испытываешь дикий восторг от ее гениальности и уже только потом начинаешь задумываться над подводными камнями, сплошь и целиком окружающими сию мысль.

“Но где я возьму деньги? Репетиторам платить нужно много...”

И вновь настроение находится на отметке “ниже плинтуса” и проблема начинает казаться абсолютно не решаемой.  
Что же все-таки делать?

 

На перемене к мозговому штурму подключили одноклассницы Такебы.

\- А что если тебе попросить кого-то из знакомых? Наверняка ты знаешь кого-то, кто хорошо разбирается в математике!

Ханако, одна из одноклассниц Юкари, улыбнулась и энергично закивала в подтверждение своим словам. Сейчас ее идея тоже казалась идеальной.  
Но это только первое впечатление.

\- Может у меня и много знакомых, но в том-то и дело, что они все приходятся мне лишь знакомыми и никого из них я не могу назвать другом, - Такеба пожала плечами, - Вряд ли кто-то захочет мне просто так помогать. Да и не припомню, чтобы кто-то очень хорошо знал математику, - с этими словами Юкари встала из-за парты и направилась в сторону выхода. Она терпеть не могла подолгу сидеть на одном месте – особенно, если этим местом была школьная парта.

Ханако и еще одна девушка, Кагами, направились следом за расстроенной подругой.

\- Ну-ну, Юкари-тян, не унывай! Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Верно, Хана-тян? – подала голос Кагами, стараясь разрядить обстановку. Она с надеждой взглянула на Ханако, которая явно занервничала от того, что всю ответственность переложили на нее.

\- Э-э-э, ну да...

\- Эй, ты это сказала как-то слишком неуверенно. Ну-ка повтори!

\- С какой это стати?!

Такебу уже не интересовала мелкая перепалка между шумными одноклассницами. Присев на подоконник, она задумчиво уставилась в окно, перебирая в голове возможные и не очень варианты своих репетиторов. Она совсем не слышала слов подруг, пока ее уже не подергали за рукав и не окликнули.

\- Мм, что? Вы что-нибудь придумали? – спросила Юкари, оборачиваясь к девушкам. Кагами кивнула.

\- В классе 3-E учится моя подруга, она достаточно хорошо понимает математику и она очень добрая, вряд ли тебе откажет. Я думаю, что если уж действовать, то действовать прямо сейчас! Пошли в крыло выпускных классов?

Такеба охотно согласилась. Конечно, друзья друзей – это не так надежно, как собственные, но Юкари была не в той позиции, чтобы выбирать.

 

\- Ох, вот оно что... Прости, но, боюсь, я вынуждена отказаться. Я сейчас подрабатываю, да и выпускной класс дает о себе знать... У меня очень плотный график...

\- Ясно, спасибо, - мрачно ответила Юкари, не собираясь дослушивать все отговорки той самой знакомой Кагами. Нет, она, конечно, верила в занятость девушки и понимала, что она совсем не горит желанием заниматься с незнакомым человеком за простое “спасибо”, но все же...

И стоило ли проделывать весь этот долгий путь от одного крыла к другому, чтобы услышать, что твоя последняя надежда не оправдалась?  
И подруги, как назло, отрицательно качали головами и пожимали плечами. 

\- Мы больше не знаем, к кому обратиться...

Как же хотелось сейчас накричать на кого-нибудь! Такеба очень расстраивалась и злилась, когда что-то совсем не получалось. Неужели ей придется справляться с этим неподъемным грузом в виде математики одной? И никто, совсем никто не поможет?

В этот момент взгляд Юкари остановился на девушке, что стояла около окна, чуть правее от него, облокотившись на стену и читая какие-то бумаги. Изредка она отрывалась от чтения, чтобы обвести взглядом коридор и затем вновь возвращалась к своему делу.

Ханако, перехватив взгляд Такебы, посмотрела в ту же сторону.

\- О-о-о, да это же сама Кириджо Митсуру-сан!

\- Кириджо Митсуру? – переспросила Юкари, хмурясь, стараясь вспомнить, где уже слышала это имя, - М-м-м, так это она президент студ.совета?

\- Ага-ага, и самая лучшая ученица в школе. И при этом еще такая красавица, - Кагами залюбовалась красноволосой девушкой, - Она такая классная! Хотела бы я быть похожей на нее...

Такеба мрачно хмыкнула. Она вспомнила, что как-то видела, как Митсуру выходит из дорогущей машины и, окруженная охраной, идет чуть ли не по красной ковровой дорожке к школе. У Юкари это вызвало только отвращение.

Она вообще терпеть не могла богатеньких зазнаек, тех, кто пользовался репутацией родителей и тратил их деньги направо и налево. Гордые, они всех вокруг считали ничтожествами, относились к ним с презрением. И наверняка эта Кириджо была такой же.

\- Пф, да ну. Меня от таких, как она, воротит, - фыркнула Юкари. У обеих девушек глаза полезли на лоб.

\- Э-э, да ты чего?! Серьезно?! 

\- Но она же классная!

Такеба не удержалась и заткнула себе уши ладонями и отвернулась. Сегодня у нее было слишком плохое настроение, чтобы вести себя адекватно и никого своими действиями не обижать. Нет, она обычно была очень приветливой и доброжелательной девушкой, но только не сейчас, когда все так неумолимо шло под откос.

Но оставить ее в покое и дать остыть никто не собирался. Когда Юкари вновь начали дергать за рукав, она, закатив глаза, отняла ладони от ушей и повернулась.

\- Да что ва...

\- Добрый день.

Такеба тут же остыла и даже немного растерялась, когда увидела, кто стоит рядом с ними. Та самая Кириджо Митсуру. И когда она успела подойти?!

\- Добрый... – неуверенно ответила девушка, с сомнением поглядывая на старшую девушку.

\- Я слышала, что вам требуется репетитор по математике. Такеба Юкари-сан, если не ошибаюсь?

Юкари молча кивнула в ответ.

\- Меня заинтересовала эта новость. Я бы хотела попробовать свои силы и помочь вам... Тебе.

Ханако и Кагами разом ахнули от неожиданности. Такеба же лишь захлопала в неверии глазами.

\- Серьезно...?

\- Я не такой человек, чтобы шутить на серьезные темы.

Юкари рассеянно оглянулась по сторонам. Подруги активно кивали – они в целом выглядели восторженными, будто бы это предложение относилось к ним.

\- Но у меня почти нет денег... Боюсь, я не смогу платить тебе, - ответила девушка, заставляя одноклассниц поникнуть и что-то расстроенно пробубнить.

\- Мне и не нужны деньги, - Митсуру позволила себе чуть заметно ухмыльнуться. Юкари тут же напряглась и помрачнела – вот и одно из проявлений тех самых насмешек над теми, кто стоит ниже богатеев на лестнице материального состояния.

\- Неужели ты собираешься заниматься со мной безвозмездно? Что-то сомневаюсь, - Такеба скрестила руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрела в алые глаза девушки.

“И что она вообще задумала?”

Легкая ухмылка сползла с лица Кириджо, девушка вновь стала серьезной.

\- Да, мне бы хотелось кое-что получить взамен. Ты же глава клуба по стрельбе из лука?

Сей вопрос заставил Юкари впасть в легкий ступор и задаться вопросом “Зачем ей это?”.

Очень неуверенно, Такеба ответила:

\- Угу... А что?

\- Мне давно хотелось попробовать себя в стрельбе из лука. Но записаться в клуб или посещать полноценные курсы я не могу себе позволить из-за плотного графика. А неофициальные занятия с тобой мне как раз очень бы подошли.

Все трое окончательно впали в ступор от услышанного.

\- Ого-о-о...! – послышался позади взволнованный голос Кагами, - Вот это да! Юкари-тян так повезло!

\- Я думала, Митсуру-сан никогда не потребуется помощь других учеников... 

\- Эм... – Такеба отвела взгляд в сторону. К своему удивлению, она обнаружила, что уже многие ученики поглядывали на них с интересом, даже, более того, вокруг них образовалась уже небольшая толпа зевак. Это было неудивительно – Митсуру была известна на всю школу, Юкари тоже была достаточно популярной личностью в этом учебном заведении.

\- Ну так что? – спросила невозмутимая Кириджо.

\- Соглашайся! – слышался шепот подруг.

Выбор был не из простых. Очевидно, что вряд ли Юкари поладит с Митсуру, ведь та была из разряда тех людей, которых Такеба терпеть не может. Однако, это был ее последний шанс найти того, кто мог бы помочь с математикой. Тем более, что Кириджо славилась своими успехами в учебе, а значит, можно быть уверенной в правильности ее объяснений.

Или нет? А вдруг это ее родители проплатили директору, желая присвоить ей звание лучшей? Да, с самого детства поднять ей репутацию... Купить ей красный диплом... И сделать вид, будто бы она добилась всего сама...

“Но, наверное, у меня все-таки нет выбора...” 

Юкари посчитала, что стоит отбросить свою гордость и принципы ради того, чтобы успешно окончить школу, а не застрять навечно в классе 2-F. А то получится, что она останется при своем мнении, но проблем от этого только прибавится.  
Лучше уж смириться.

\- Я согласна. Только обещай, что поможешь мне!

И вновь она сверлила глаза Митсуру вызывающим взглядом. 

Уголки рта Кириджо едва заметно приподнялись.

\- Я рада, что мы так быстро пришли к соглашению. Вот мой телефон, - девушка протянула Юкари свою визитку, - Позвони мне, обсудим детали. А сейчас всем пора на занятия.

Не теряя более ни секунды, Митсуру развернулась на каблуках и двинулась в направлении к классу. Будто в подтверждение ее словам прозвенел звонок, оповещающий учеников о том, что пора на занятия.

Юкари провожала взглядом отдаляющуюся фигуру девушки. Что же из всего этого выйдет? Будущее покажет...

\- А-а-а, Юкари-тян, мы опаздываем! Сенсей будет ругаться! – одноклассницы Такебы подняли панику и, схватив ту за руку, потащили за собой в соседнее крыло. 

“Что ж, это серьезная игра. И я бросаю тебе вызов, Митсуру! Я докажу тебе, что все мы равны.”


	2. Новый параграф.

\- ... Находим корни. Получаем, что игрик один равен одному, игрик два равен одной второй. Отсюда следуют два случая...

Юкари казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Девушка то и дело поглядывала на настенные часы, которые предательски медленно отсчитывали минуты, а под конец занятия она вообще полностью переключилась на созерцание циферблата.

Митсуру же, увлеченная решением задач, очень редко отрывалась от тетради и учебника, чтобы посмотреть на свою “ученицу” и проверить, внимательно ли та следит за ней. Но так как она не слышала никакой реакции от Такебы в течение уже приличного времени, красноволосая девушка все же решила проверить состояние кохая.

\- Такеба, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Услышав что-то отличное от нудных математических формул, Юкари вздрогнула и обернулась к Кириджо.

\- Ну... Типа того, - девушка нервно усмехнулась. 

Этого было достаточно, чтобы разозлить Митсуру. Конечно, та умело скрывала свои эмоции, поэтому виду не подала, но все же книгу она захлопнула чуть громче, чем собиралась.

\- Урок на этом окончен. Надеюсь, у тебя не осталось вопросов.

\- Не осталось, - мрачно ответила Такеба, с плохо скрываемой неприязнью глядя на семпая.

\- Прекрасно, - все же толика раздражения проскользнула в голосе Кириджо, - Тогда до субботы.

Пока Митсуру собирала свои вещи и одевалась, Юкари безотрывно смотрела в окно, погруженная в свои мысли. Это становилось уже какой-то привычкой, хотя раньше совсем не было свойственно лучнице. И опять голос старшей девушки заставил вернуться в реальность.

\- Забыла спросить. Ты решила, какой день выделишь на занятия со мной стрельбой? – Кириджо остановилась, выжидательно смотря на младшую девушку. Та нахмурилась.

\- Ам, еще нет... У нас сейчас идет подготовка к соревнованиям, и все очень заняты...

\- Готовитесь уже с апреля? – с сомнением спросила Митсуру. Конечно, она понимала, что все это – лишь пустые отговорки.

Такеба начала закипать.

\- Да, именно так! Поэтому я не могу заниматься с тобой... Пока что.

Добавить последние два слова пришлось хотя бы ради того, что занятия по стрельбе из лука были платой за математику и поэтому Юкари не могла просто так отказаться от условий, на которые она же и подписалась. 

Кириджо очень хорошо держала себя в руках. Поэтому она лишь окинула девушку пронзительным взглядом и вздохнула.

\- Приму к сведению. Что уж поделать, - после чего девушка, застегнув молнию на втором сапоге, распрямилась и, откинув пышную копну волос назад, обернулась к двери. Быстрым движением руки Митсуру повернула ручку и отворила дверь. 

\- До встречи, Такеба.

\- До встречи.

Когда дверь за Митсуру закрылась, Юкари тяжело вздохнула и повалилась на кровать. Она очень устала, но усталость эта была скорее не от занятий, а от их с семпаем общения в целом.

Такеба не отрицала, что сама была виновата в том, что общаться у девушек совсем не получалось. Равно как и нормально заниматься.

"И чего ты так себя ведешь? Дуреха. Ведь в итоге ты вредишь сама себе!"

Но действовать иначе лучница просто не могла. Ее убеждение в том, что Митсуру Кириджо - эгоистичная и высокомерная особа, как и все богачи, не позволяло даже попробовать разглядеть в семпае какие-либо хорошие стороны.

Некоторое время Юкари лежала на кровати неподвижно, полностью погруженная в свои мысли и очнулась от них только тогда, когда раздалось приглушенное жужжание. Источником звука оказался телефон, лежавший рядом на кровати. 

"Наверное, это пришло какое-то уведомление..."

Так и было. Уведомление о сообщении в одной из социальных сетей.

Само сообщение содержало следующее:

"Ты видела новые фото Минато-куна?! (≧▽≦) Он такой клаааассный!"

Прочитав текст, Юкари тут же бросилась листать список друзей. Достаточно быстро найдя страничку Арисато, девушка с плохо скрываемым восторженным волнением зашла на нее.  
Три новых фото. Всего три, но зато какими ценными они были!

\- Красавчик... - завороженно прошептала Такеба, внимательно изучая каждую. Лучница почувствовала, как краснеет. Была у нее такая забавная особенность - она не могла долго смотреть на фотографии людей, к которым испытывала сильную симпатию - девушка тут же начинала так смущаться, будто бы человек, запечатленный на фото настоящий и так безотрывно, пронзительно смотрит на нее...

\- Мо-о-о, Минато-кун такой симпатяга! - произнесла Юкари, прижимая телефон к груди и закрывая глаза. На ее лице красовалась довольная улыбка, - Ах, как бы не влюбиться...

"Ведь я такая влюбчивая... Но нет, нельзя! А то опять все грустно закончится... Или нет? Может, у меня есть шанс?"

Такеба отрицательно покачала головой.

"Ну нет, Такеба, хватит вставать на одни и те же грабли."

 

-Несколько дней назад-

\- Эй, Юкари-тян!

Юкари, уже было задремавшая на парте, медленно открыла глаза и окинула подошедших к ней Кагами и Ханако сонным взглядом.

\- Ммм...?

\- Ну как, ну как?! - взволнованно спросила Ханако.

Такеба, нахмурившись, вопросительно уставилась на девушку.

\- В смысле...?

Судя по реакции подруг, она явно спросила что-то не то.

\- Ну как же! Ты же занималась вчера с Митсуру-сан. И как все прошло?!

\- Э-э-э... - Юкари была в замешательстве. Она не понимала, почему одноклассницы раздувают из этого какое-то особенное событие, - Ну, нормально...

\- И все?! - одновременно вскрикнули девушки, привлекая к себе внимание остальных учащихся, - Это же сама Митсуру-сан...!

\- И что с того? Честно, хватит уже делать из нее Богиню какую-то. Она не заслужила такого обожествления собственного образа.

Ханако и Кагами хотели было возмутиться, возразить, начать доказывать Юкари, что она не права, но в этот момент в аудиторию зашла их классная руководительница, Ториуми-сенсей.

\- Класс, тишина! У меня есть важное объявление для вас.

До того, как мисс Ториуми призвала учащихся к тишине, класс был похож на большой улей. Молодая жизнь в нем так и кипела, даже можно сказать, что зашкаливала. Ребята общались друг с другом, что-то увлеченно обсуждали, иногда слышался чей-то либо восторженный, либо шокированный возглас "Правда-а-а?!". Порой кажется, что места более активного и наполненного молодой энергией, чем школа, не найти.

Но не так уж и часто можно было услышать от сенсея фразу о "Важном объявлении". Поэтому ребята быстро притихли, решив оставить все важные и не очень новости на потом. Когда все расселись по местам, мисс Ториуми обернулась к двери и произнесла:

\- Входи, не стесняйся.

В этот момент все поняли, что объявление действительно стоило повышенного внимания. Обычно вся их особенность была только исключительно для учителей и администрации школы. Сейчас же и школьники навострили свои уши, и все 22 пары глаз смотрели на одно и то же. Вернее, на одного и того же.

В класс зашел юноша весьма интересной и... привлекательной внешности.  
Не сказать, чтобы он был достаточно высоким, но зато очень стройным. Хотя при этом, кажется, что спортом этот парень совсем не увлекается – мускул у него точно не наблюдалось.  
У него были короткие темно-синие волосы, челка почти что полностью закрывала правый глаз. Юкари показалось, что новенький словно не от мира сего, но при этом в нем было что-то таинственное, загадочное - и это очень привлекало. Девушка мгновенно заинтересовалась парнем.

\- Представься, - обратилась к новичку Ториуми-сенсей.

Юноша отреагировал не сразу, еще некоторое время равнодушным взглядом изучая аудиторию.

\- Меня зовут Арисато Минато. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, - после чего последовал легкий поклон.

Весь класс мгновенно начал перешептываться, делясь первыми впечатлениями о новичке.

\- Тихо! - скомандовала мисс Ториуми и в аудитории мгновенно воцарилась гробовая тишина, - Так-то лучше. Твое место, Минато-кун, будет перед Юкари.

Такеба тут же выпрямилась и кокетливо улыбнулась. Но, кажется, Арисато ее полностью проигнорировал.

Когда юноша сел на свое место, Юкари начала буквально прожигать в нем дыру взглядом. Конечно же, не в плохом смысле. Девушка просто продумывала план по "захвату" парня и о том, как бы не подпустить к нему других девочек, которые уже тоже голодным взглядом поглядывали на Минато.

 

\- Привет!

Радостное приветствие Юкари прозвучало чуть ли не одновременно со звонком. Лучница мгновенно вскочила со своего места и подошла к парте юноши, - Меня зовут Такеба Юкари. Если тебе нужна будет помощь с чем-либо или ты захочешь экскурсию по школе, я с радостью помогу тебе!  
Позади послышалось злобное шипение одноклассниц. Юкари победно улыбнулась.

"Так-то вам"

\- Мм... Ага, - кивнул Минато, не показывая толком никаких эмоций, - Приятно познакомиться.

\- Мне тоже! - бодро ответила Такеба, хотя, на самом деле, энтузиазма у девушки немного поубавилось.

"Он всегда такой или это просто со мной что-то не так...?"

Юкари решила не настаивать на продолжении разговора, раз ее собеседник не жаждет общения. Стоило ей чуть отойти, как толпа одноклассниц мгновенно окружила парня, словно стая хищников, загнавшая жертву в угол. Тут же послышались самые разнообразные вопросы со всех сторон.

\- Арисато-кун, какую музыку ты любишь?

\- А где ты жил раньше?

\- Скажи, а у тебя есть девушка?!

Юкари закатила глаза. Нельзя ли быть чуть тактичнее?  
Конечно, ей был интересно узнать побольше о новичке, но пробиться сквозь толпу и что-то услышать возможным не представлялось. Поэтому Такеба решила уйти подальше от шума и гама, подышать воздухом - если так можно было выразиться.

Не успела лучница выйти в коридор, как она практически столкнулась с... Митсуру.

\- Добрый день, Такеба, - в привычно вежливой манере поздоровалась Кириджо. Девушка куда-то шла с довольно-таки увесистой стопкой бумаг и остановилась - остановилась явно не только для того, чтобы поздороваться со знакомой, ведь дел у нее наверняка было много.

Юкари встрече и, тем более, предстоящему разговору рада не была, но виду она не подала.

\- Добрый, семпай, - ответила она, чуть наклоняя голову в знак уважения. Просто формальность, не более.

\- Завтра все в силе? В 18:00, в твоем общежитии?

\- Да, все в силе.

\- Хорошо. Надеюсь, наши встречи станут постоянными, в фиксированное время, и ничего переноситься не будет. Я не люблю, когда что-то идет не по плану.

"Это она мне намекает, что я ненадежная и буду срывать занятия?!"

\- Угу, можешь во мне не сомневаться, - мрачно ответила Юкари, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Митсуру пристально смотрела на нее. Семпаю явно не нравилось поведение кохая. Однако, ничего добавлять она не стала.

\- Рада это слышать. Что же, тогда до завтра.

Более не задерживаясь, красноволосая девушка направилась в сторону крыла выпускных классов. Такеба проводила ее взглядом, параллельно думая о своих сложных отношениях с Кириджо.

"Все-таки, не стоило мне соглашаться. Она меня раздражает... Видеть ее не хочу!"

Когда же лучница обернулась, то увидела ученицу, которая зачем-то пряталась за стеной и смотрела на Юкари уничтожающим взглядом. Кажется, она что-то бормотала под нос, но расстояние не позволяло различить слова.

Естественно, Такеба была заинтересована в причине такого поведения незнакомки. Она двинулась в сторону девушки, которая тут же вздрогнула и начала отходить назад.

\- Эм... Прости, что-то случилось? - поинтересовалась Юкари у нее.

Незнакомая ученица зашипела на лучницу.

\- Т-ты... И Митсуру-сама....! Встречи по вечерам... Ааааа!!!

С громким криком, полным злобы и страданий, странная девушка взлетела вверх по лестнице, оставляя Юкари в полном замешательстве.

"Что это сейчас было...?"

Но Такеба решила не придавать этому случаю какого-то особого значения. Пожав плечами, она направилась в сторону класса. Скоро начнется урок, а значит, можно будет мечтательно уставиться на Минато-куна и утонуть в собственном потоке мыслей.

 

Вот и сейчас, лежа на кровати, Юкари опять погружалась в свои мысли. В последнее время она зачастила с этим, чем иногда не на шутку пугала друзей. Еще бы, как тут не запаниковать, когда рядом с тобой находится самый настоящий зомби со стеклянным взглядом?

"Мне кажется, терпение семпая скоро кончится и она перестанет со мной заниматься. Может, это только к лучшему?"

Юкари замотала головой.

"Нет-нет, нельзя думать о таком! Только она может мне помочь с математикой. И мое отношение к ней должно отойти на второй план. Научись правильно расставлять приоритеты, Такеба!"

Тогда же на девушка поддалась некому порыву - она резко поднялась с кровати, быстро расчесала непослушные волосы, затем, схватив плеер, телефон и ключи, девушка надела туфли, накинула на себя ветровку и вышла в коридор.

"Мне нужно погулять, развеяться. Иначе я загнусь от собственных мыслей, будучи запертой в четырех стенах".

На улице уже стемнело и было достаточно безлюдно. Обычно Юкари старалась придерживаться людных (а, соответственно, безопасных) мест, но сейчас ей наоборот нравились эти тишина и спокойствие. Никакой суеты, никаких любопытных глаз - как раз то, что нужно.

Такеба решила отправиться в центральный парк. Конечно, находился он не так уж и близко от ее общежития, но зато там было очень уютно и красиво.

Музыка, звучавшая в плеере нон-стоп, сопровождала Юкари весь путь.

_"I will not bow_  
I will not break  
I will shove the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away " 

Наконец, достигнув своего пункта назначения, лучница присела на лавочку, с которой открывался замечательный вид: ровная гладь озера, противоположный берег, на котором росли деревья с милыми миниатюрными подвесными фонариками на ветках, заасфальтированная дорога, по которой неспеша прогуливались люди. Парочки, в основном.

Юкари отвела взгляд в сторону, ведь этот вид уже не так радовал. Опять не те мысли тревожили ее юное сознание.

"Почему я так одинока?"

Девушка тихо вздохнула и приобняла себя за плечи. Вечером температура воздуха ощутимо опускалась и поэтому Такеба достаточно быстро начала замерзать.

"У меня нет человека, который бы мог обнять и согреть..."

Юкари прикусила губу. Внутри все болезненно сжалось от мыслей об одиночестве. Девушка часто думала о том, что хочет почувствовать себя любимой и нужной. Но как бы она не старалась, серьезных отношений с юношами она завязать не могла. Все это было, скорее, подростковыми несерьезными играми.

\- Йо, Юкари-чи!

Лучница чуть не подпрыгнула, когда чей-то звонкий голос раздался чуть ли не над ее ухом, перекрикивая музыку, громко звучавшую в наушниках.

\- Д-Джунпей?!

Вот уж кого Юкари не ожидала сейчас увидеть. Джунпей Иори, ее одноклассник и по совместительству друг детства, улыбался во все 32 зуба. А рядом с ним был...

\- И Минато-кун!

Кажется, Такеба плохо скрыла восторг, ибо Иори мгновенно помрачнел.

\- Эй, чегой-та ты ему больше рада, чем мне?!

Девушка проигнорировала возмущенный вопрос парня, мило улыбнувшись новому однокласснику. Настроение того было, кажется, намного лучше его обычного настроения в школе. 

\- Привет, - ответил юноша с легкой улыбкой, - Не замерзла?

Юкари почувствовала, как мигом вспыхнули щеки.

"Вот уж какого вопроса я не ожидала... Какой он заботливый!"

\- Немного, - честно ответила Такеба, невольно поежившись, - Я немного недооценила погоду..

\- Хмм... - Джунпей потер подбородок, задумчиво смотря на Юкари, - Подождите меня здесь, я через пару минут вернусь! – вдруг бодро воскликнул он. С этими словами парень стремительно куда-то направился и очень быстро стал вне зоны видимости. Двое подростков остались сидеть (Минато сел на лавочку, когда Иори решил уйти) в молчании, заинтригованные поведением друга.

\- А вы с Джунпеем уже подружились? - поинтересовалась Такеба у Арисато. Тот кивнул.

\- Да, он веселый и забавный. С ним легко общаться.

Юкари, правда, была немного другого мнения о Иори и считала его той еще занозой в мягком месте. Тем не менее, она также считала его и своим другом.

\- Как тебе наш город, Минато-кун? Нравится? А как тебе школа? 

Арисато весьма охотно начал делиться своими впечатлениями и был совсем не против такого мини-интервью (ведь в основном говорила Юкари, задавая знакомому вопросы, а Минато слушал и отвечал на них). Девушка была рада узнать побольше о парне - и не просто подслушав его рассказ для всей любопытствующей аудитории девчонок, а поговорив с ним один на один. Правда, их разговор был вскоре прерван - Джунпей вернулся.

\- Йо! Заскучали без меня небось? 

Юкари закатила глаза - и это, конечно же, сразу заметил Иори.

\- Юкари-чи, вот почему ты всегда такая вредная?!

\- Я не вредная, просто ты меня бесишь.

\- Жестокая!!!

Но Джунпей был бы не Джунпеем, если бы не умел легко забывать все обиды.

\- Ладно, смотри, что я принес. Надеюсь, теперь ты согреешься!

Такеба часто захлопала ресница в удивлении. Парень протягивал ей баночку с горячим зеленым чаем, такую, что продаются в автоматах. 

“Так вот куда он бегал!”

\- С каких это пор ты стал таким заботливым? - тем не менее, Юкари охотно приняла маленький подарок, тут же начав греть замерзшие ладошки о горячую поверхность банки и улыбнулась, - Спасибо.

Джунпей тут же стал воображать, строя из себя великого джентльмена. Он явно гордился своим маленьким добрым дельцем.

\- Ну, ты выглядела такой грустной... И замерзшей! Как тут не отреагировать?

\- Да, Джунпей меня опередил, я тоже раздумывал о том, что могло бы тебе помочь, - произнес Арисато.

Юкари раскраснелась. И причиной этому был совсем не холод.

\- Ребята...!

\- Но с тебя поцелуй в щечку! - произнес Иори, хитро улыбаясь и тыча указательным пальцем в свою щеку, - Хотя, если ты захочешь, можно и в гу...

\- Замолчи, Ступей! - рявкнула Такеба, со всей силы наступая парню на ногу.

\- Итататата!!! Больно же, Юкари-чи!

 

Их вечер вместе, полный непринужденных разговоров, веселых шуток, забавных воспоминаний продолжался достаточно долго. И Юкари была безумно благодарна юношам за то, что они составили ей компанию и смогли развеселить.

А когда разговор зашел о Митсуру (что было неизбежно, и лучница отлично понимала это), ребята посоветовали Такебе все же дать шанс Кириджо и сказали, что не стоит девушке делать поспешные выводы, основанные только на том, что Митсуру из богатой семьи.

\- Присмотрись к ней получше. Это же сама Кириджо-семпай! Да любой бы хотел оказаться на твоем месте. Она же...

\- Вот особенно я не люблю такие фанатичные фразочки, - фыркнула Юкари, не давая Джунпею договорить.

\- И все же, Джунпей прав, - подал голос Минато, - Не будь такой категоричной.

Как бы скептично не была настроена Такеба (они же парни, они видят в ней привлекательную девушку! Вот и выгораживают...), она волей-неволей прислушалась к советам друзей.

Когда прогулка подходила к концу, Юкари посетило очень странное ощущение. 

"Мне кажется, что я знаю их обоих всю жизнь – нет, даже больше! И будто что-то подобное уже происходило... И не раз. Словно... Словно мы пересекались в... Прошлой жизни?”

Такеба была не из тех, кто верил в мистику, сверхъестественное и что-то вроде реинкарнации, но это новое волнующее чувство было настолько сильным, что она была готова всерьез поверить в чудо.

Лучница перевела взгляд на своих друзей. Джунпей что-то эмоционально рассказывал Минато, тот молча улыбался и кивал в знак того, что он слушает парня. И, наблюдая эту картину, Юкари явно ощущала, как внутри становится тепло. 

Девушка замедлила шаг и подняла голову, устремляя свой взор ввысь, в бесконечное ночное небо.

“Мне трудно даже выразить это словами. Но... Я готова поверить, что мы знали друг друга раньше. В некой “прошлой жизни”... Или это зовется параллельной реальностью? А, плевать на терминологию. Я просто заинтригована и... И я хочу верить.”

Где-то там, далеко на небе, загорелась новая звездочка.


	3. Задача о дружбе.

"Я буду хорошо себя вести. Я постараюсь видеть в ней только положительные качества. И все будет хорошо!"  
... Наивно думала Юкари до занятия. Ну и еще несколько минут от него.

Кажется, сама Митсуру была тоже не в духе. Значит ли это, что Такеба действительно уже порядком ее достала своим поведением и та уже давно пожалела, что решила заключить этот договор? А может, у нее просто плохое настроение?  
Но, естественно, Юкари решила, что этот факт будет ее оправданием того, как она сейчас опять медленно закипает.

\- Какую формулу мы должны применить для решения этой задачи? - спросила Митсуру, указывая кончиком ручки на очередную задачу, напечатанную на пожелтевшей от времени странице учебника.

\- Хм... - Такеба впала в небольшой ступор. Данный вид задач казался ей, безусловно, знакомым, однако... Нужная формула упорно не всплывала в памяти, - эм... Эта, наверное... - неуверенно ответила Юкари, написав карандашом в тетради предполагаемое решение.

\- Печально, - устало вздохнула Митсуру, - Эта формула применяется для решения абсолютно другого типа задач. И мы с тобой не раз ее повторяли. Опять ты не готовилась к занятию? У тебя до сих пор очень слабый уровень. Такими темпами ты провалишь экзамен...

Ну вот и все. Критическая точка закипания достигнута.  
Наверняка позже Такеба поймет, что зря так себя вела, что злилась на Кириджо, которая, к слову, говорила очень даже правдивые вещи. Но сейчас же она была уверена, что в данной ситуации именно она - обиженная, а красноволосая девушка - ее вредный обидчик.

\- А чего ты хочешь?! - вспылила Юкари, вставая из-за стола и кидая полный злости и обиды взгляд на Митсуру, - У любого пропадет желание заниматься, если так называемый "преподаватель" будет ставить себя выше ученика и всячески показывать это?!

Кириджо в какой-то момент выглядела шокированной и растерянной. Но это только на момент.

\- Что-что, прости...? - хмурясь и сильно мрачнея переспросила старшая девушка у младшей.

\- Что слышала! - воскликнула Юкари, отодвигая стул и вновь садясь на него (хотя, скорее, к этому действию больше подходит слово "плюхнулась"). Девушка прикусила губу и теперь сверлила взглядом стол.

Ох, какая же буря желала назреть в душе Митсуру. Этот случай был настолько редким, нет, даже, исключительным... Никогда раньше она не встречала человека, который вместо искреннего – или, что тоже часто бывало, не очень – уважения проявлял такую агрессию. А особенно ее поразило то, что, несмотря на свое мастерское умение контролировать собственные чувства, сейчас же она чувствовала болезненные уколы обиды.

А вам не станет обидно, если вы незаслуженно будете обвинены в чем-либо?  
\- Успокойся и объясни мне, что я сделала не так. Я не собираюсь с тобой ругаться, просто хочу узнать, где же я допустила оплошность.

Да, все правильно – тон как можно спокойнее и рассудительнее, лицо непроницаемое. Должно сработать и капризная ученица с большой вероятностью остынет.

Но не тут-то было.

\- Думаешь, я не вижу?! Ты же смотришь на меня, как на какую-нибудь бездомную. Низшее звено в обществе! Я много раз встречалась с детьми из богатых семей, и все они, как один – люди с раздутым самомнением. Я не собираюсь терпеть такое! 

Девушка даже ударила кулаком по столу – настолько она была рассержена.

Про себя Митсуру подумала, что она, должно быть, обладает действительно стальными нервами, раз все еще может не вспылить от сказанного. Конечно, внутри все клокотало и хотелось эту глупую девчонку отшлепать как следует, как непослушного ребенка, но Кириджо всегда будет выше такого. Контроль над эмоциями всегда будет ее первостепенной задачей.

\- Спешу тебя расстроить, но ты ошибаешься.

То, что красноволосая девушка получает в ответ – взгляд, полный вызова.

\- Это почему же?

Митсуру вздохнула. 

\- Я бы просто посоветовала тебе не судить о людях поверхностно, с первого же впечатления. Ты говоришь, что у тебя был плачевный опыт, но ты еще совсем юна, и поистине многолетний опыт к тебе еще придет не скоро. Мне очень жаль, что тебе попадались такие люди, но, смею возразить, я отношу себя к числу людей добрых и справедливых. Хочешь – верь, не хочешь – тогда наше общение на этом закончится. Но все же я хотела бы доказать тебе, что ты ошибаешься, и что я тоже могу быть... Человеком.

На последних словах Митсуру отвела взгляд от карие-медовых глаз и печально уставилась на учебник, лежащий на столе. Эта тема, что они сейчас затронули... Она была довольно-таки болезненной для Кириджо. С малых лет ей приходилось сталкиваться с несправедливостью лишь из-за того, что отец приучил ее быть холоднокровной.

 

_“Люди – это враги. Самые опасные враги, каких только можно найти на нашей планете. Они умело прячут свои истинные обличия под маской благородных и воспитанных людей. Они ищут и находят даже самые малейшие трещины, через которые они могут подобраться к твоему сердцу и вонзить в него кинжал. Без слез и сожалений, нацепив довольную ухмылку на свое гнусное лицо.”_

_Маленькая Митсуру поежилась – от грозных речей отца ей было ужасно не по себе. Девочка хотела верить, что все ее друзья из детского садика – самые лучшие друзья на планете._

_“Поэтому ты должна хорошо уметь владеть ситуацией. Манипулировать ими. А чтобы манипулировать людьми, а не стать их добычей, ты должна стать непробиваемой! Стальной, я бы даже сказал. Забудь о своих чувствах, спрячь их глубоко в душе – они тебе не понадобятся. Остальные не должны знать, какие эмоции ты испытываешь. Ты должна быть загадкой для остальных, настолько запутанной головоломкой, что тебя будет просто невозможно разгадать. Запомни это, Митсуру!”_

 

\- Я тоже умею чувствовать. И мне чужды людское лицемерие и эгоизм. Мне больно слышать, что ты такого мнения обо мне...

Весь былой пыл Юкари куда-то резко улетучился. Она осталась сидеть в окружении своих сомнений, растерянная и сконфуженная.

Может... Она действительно ошиблась? Голос Митсуру, ее глаза... По ним можно было сказать, что девушка не лжет и говорит искренне. И что, действительно, Такеба причинила ей своим поведением и словами боль...

\- Ам...

Как же трудно говорить, когда понимаешь, что ты ошибся. Когда ощущаешь, как чувство вины сжигает изнутри, а щеки медленно наливаются краской от стыда.

\- Прости, я что-то... Ох. Я глупая... Вот так вот взять и наговорить гадостей человеку. Мда, порой я просто ненавижу свой характер...

Юкари поежилась и с опаской взглянула на семпая. Та сидела неподвижно, уставившись в учебник по математике, явно целиком и полностью поглощенная своими мыслями.

\- Бывает.

Короткий, сухой ответ. Девушка, затаившая до этого дыхание, делает вдох. Дышать становится уже чуть свободнее.

\- Ты говорила, что хотела бы доказать мне обратное? Эмм... – Такеба запнулась, почесывая щеку, она бегала взглядом по комнате. Кириджо, наконец, оторвала взгляд от книги и вопросительно взглянула на нее.

Вдох-выдох.

\- Ну, давай тогда действительно узнаем друг друга получше. А то, действительно, судить лишь по урокам математики слишком сложно и, вероятно, ошибочно. Так что... Пойдем гулять? Прогуляемся по магазинам... Посидим где-нибудь... Ты мне расскажешь побольше о себе. А то я знаю целое ничего о тебе.

Юкари натянуто улыбнулась. Она очень нервничала.

Митсуру, кажется, не ожидала такого предложения от младшей девушки. Ее вообще повергла в состояние легкого конфуза такая резкая смена настроения у Юкари.  
Интересно, она всегда такая...?

\- Хорошо, я согласна. Как раз завтра воскресенье...

Юкари кивнула.

\- Именно! Вот завтра и пойдем.

Правда, Митсуру хотелось добавить одно “но” к вышесказанному – ходить по магазинам она не очень-то любила... Но побоялась нарушать и так хрупкую связь, что наладилась между ними, поэтому и промолчала.

\- Договорились. 

Девушка встала из-за стола и направилась к выходу. Когда она поймала на себе вопросительный взгляд Юкари, Митсуру поспешила объясниться.

\- Я не думаю, что имеет смысл сегодня продолжать наше занятие. Лучше продолжим после нашего, ммм, “знакомства заново”. Ну и я надеюсь, что ты получше подготовишься к нашему следующему уроку. Хорошо?

Такеба несколько раз хлопнула ресничками прежде чем согласно кивнуть.

\- Хорошо!

Митсуру едва заметно улыбнулась, радуясь столь позитивному настрою своей ученицы. Вот теперь-то другое дело.

Звякнула молния на сапогах, зашуршала надеваемая курточка, а затем повисло неловоке молчание.

\- Что ж... Я пойду. До завтра.

Красноволосая девушка развернулась к двери и, надев сумку на плечо, направилась к выходу. Не успела Юкари ответить, как Митсуру решила все же добавить кое-что, обернувшись напоследок к ученице:

\- И извини, если действительно что-то сделала не так.

Такеба поспешила отрицательно закачать головой и замахать руками.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке! До завтра, семпай.

 

На самом деле, ты даже не успеваешь оглянуться, как это “до завтра” уже становится “до сегодня”. Время летит незаметно, и вот ты уже стоишь на главной площади, около большого фонтана со статуей в центре, у который, увы, уже успели отколоться некоторые части тела. 

“И чего я так волнуюсь? Ну, подумаешь, давно не гуляла с друзьями. Друзьями? Знакомыми, скорее... Ох, нет, только не начинай.”

Митсуру достала из небольшой элегантной сумки зеркальце и принялась себя в нем рассматривать. Обычно девушка всегда была довольна своей внешностью, но сейчас ей хотелось докопаться абсолютно до всего: до челки, которую впервые за долгое время захотелось заколоть невидимками, до макияжа, который ей показался слишком бледным, до цвета блеска для губ...  
Разве так переживают, когда идешь просто гулять? Ладно, допустим, ей нужно произвести хорошее впечатление на Юкари, чтобы она перестала думать о ней как о бездушном монстре. Но внешность-то тут при чем...?  
Кириджо раздраженно фыркнула, злясь на собственные же мысли и выдуманные проблемы, которые с каждой минутой все больше и больше раздувались, заставляя в них видеть уже маленькую катастрофу. Девушка захлопнула крышку зеркальца и тут же увидела перед собой чуть растерянную Юкари.  
Неловко.

\- Привет! – Такеба улыбнулась и с любопытством проследила за тем, как Кириджо спешно убирает зеркальце в сумку, - Не помешала?

“Я надеюсь, она не издевается... И надеюсь, она не поняла, что я волнуюсь.”

Митсуру кашлянула в кулачок, стараясь прогнать навязчивое чувство беспокойства и смущения от того, что ее застали врасплох.

\- Нет. Рада тебя видеть.

Юкари кивнула и с воодушевлением уставилась на фонтан. Постепенно улыбка начала сползать с ее лица. Кажется, не одна Митсуру так отчаянно нервничала.

\- Эмм... Ну, что хочешь сначала поделать...?

Вопрос Такебы застал Кириджо врасплох. На самом деле, она вообще не думала о том, что они будут делать после того, как встретятся и обменяются приветствиями. Хотя обычно Митсуру всегда держала все под контролем, ее график был четко расписан по часам – а то и минутам – и любое дело было четко продумано.  
А тут... Промах.

\- А ты?

Ну да, легче всего переложить ответственность на другого. Впрочем, обычно Митсуру таким не занималась и предпочитала сама контролировать ситуацию.

\- Хмм, я-я-я... – Юкари приложила палец к губам и задумчиво уставилась на светлое, безоблачное небо, - Я бы с удовольствием прошлась по магазинам. Давненько я уже этим не занималась! Все дела, да дела... Пойдем, семпай?

Кажется, Такеба немного оживилась. А вот Кириджо все еще была в полу-прострации.

Но что ей еще оставалось делать, кроме как дать согласие?

 

Это был поистине невероятный опыт для Юкари. Невероятный в плане того, что она еще никогда не ходила по магазинам с девушкой, чей вкус был строго ограничен офисным стилем.

\- Но семпай! Не может же твой гардероб состоять только из блузок и жакетов? Девушка должна выглядеть ярко в свободное от дел время!

С этими словами Юкари водрузила стопку самой разнообразной одежды всех цветов радуги на руки Митсуру, заставляя последнюю покачнуться от немалого веса всей этой Пизанской башни.

\- Э-это что, все мне...?

\- Конечно! Померяй, обязательно, все! Только не перепутай, вот эта кофточка подходит к вон той юбке, а эти штанишки отлично сочетаются вот с этими двумя маечками. Ах да, не забудь к этому платью вот этот маленький ремешок. И я сейчас еще за аксессуарами сбегаю!  
Красноволосая девушка чувствовала, как вокруг нее кружится разноцветный ураган, причем, постоянно меняющий свой цвет. Это Юкари прикладывала к себе все новые и новые комплекты одежды и интересовалась мнением Митсуру. Та могла вымолвить только рассеянное “А-ага...”. Вообще-то, она хотела отказаться от всех тех вещей, что ей принесла Такеба, но та не давала ей даже малейшей возможности вставить хоть одно словечко.

\- Такеба, спасибо за твою заботу, но я не думаю, что это мне подойдет... – все же произнесла Митсуру, протягивая стопку одежды “разноцветному ураганчику”.

\- Почему это?! 

Кажется, ситуация становилась критической и Юкари вот-вот обидется не на шутку. Поэтому действовать нужно было решительно и незамедлительно.

\- Ладно...

Прижав одежду обратно к груди, девушка удалилась в примерочную и сделала вид, что примеряет одежду. Нет, она честно примерила первый комплект и.... Поспешила снять его. Не то, чтобы одежда друг с другом не сочеталась или была какой-то страшной – с этим было все в порядке. Просто... Кириджо казалось все это слишком вызывающим.

“Короткие юбки, глубокие вырезы, кричащие цвета... В современной моде сейчас точно творится беспредел.”

 

\- Нет, серьезно... Как так вообще можно?! 

Юкари, бесспорно, была очень довольна покупками, которые приняли вид весьма увесистого пакета в ее руках. Однако, то, что Митсуру ушла из магазина с пустыми руками ее совсем не устраивало, - Неужели тебе ничего не понравилось? Мне всегда казалось, что мой вкус не так уж и плох... - девушка расстроено отвела взгляд от семпая и теперь вскользь оглядывала проходящих мимо людей. 

\- Нет-нет, я вовсе не это имела ввиду, - поспешила переубедить ее Кириджо, - Это, скорее, во мне проблема. 

На вопросительный взгляд Юкари Митсуру ответила:   
\- Все дело в том, что меня не очень интересует одежда... - теперь красноволосая девушка старалась не смотреть в глаза кохаю, чувствуя, как быстро растет ее смущение, - Всю мою жизнь одежду и прически мне подбирал личный стилист. Наверное, поэтому... 

Услышав про личного стилиста, Такеба попыталась утихомирить голос, что отчаянно верещал в ее голове "Личный! Стилист! ЛИЧНЫЙ! Да это же мечта любой девушки!". Юкари старалась подавить волны зависти, что охватывали ее и мерзкими голосами в голове нашептывали какие-то не совсем дружеские идеи.

\- Ох... Вот оно... Как...

“Да уж, кому-то с рождения дано богатство, роскошь, личные стилисты, а кто-то просто я.”

Обе девушки замолчали и вскоре остановились в центре торговой улицы. Обе чувствовали себя весьма неловко, да еще и мысли, как назло, роем носились в голове, утягивая подальше от реальности.

\- Куда нам стоит пойти дальше? – подала голос после продолжительной паузы Митсуру, искоса поглядывая на заметно помрачневшую и глубоко задумавшуюся Юкари.

\- Ам... Хм... – рассеянно заозиралась по сторонам Такеба, глазами ища ответ на вопрос, - Кафешка какая-нибудь...?

Да, весь ее запал, чувство свободы и раскованности ушли в тот же момент, как девушки переступили порог последнего магазина одежды. Шоппинг, по мнению Юкари, помогал сблизить людей. Не обязательно было постоянно искать подходящие темы для разговоров, пары слов касательно той или иной интересной вещички было достаточно. Да и магазины одежды были той самой сферой, где юная лучница чувствовала себя, как говорится, как рыбка в воде.  
В кафе же их ждал разговор, который нужно было насильно из себя вытягивать.  
Нет, Юкари, конечно, верила, что все будет как со всеми ее прошлыми знакомствами – поначалу тебя одолевает сильное чувство скованности, стеснения, но достаточно быстро эти цепи, что мешают чувствовать себя свободны, ослабнут и все пойдет как по маслу, другой человек станет достаточно близким, чтобы чувствовать себя рядом с ним комфортно.

Но будет ли в этом случае так же....?

\- Да, пожалуй. Я не сильна в кафе и забегаловках, но зато не понаслышке знаю, что в этом ресторане, - Митсуру указала на небольшое здание,выполненное явно в каком-то изысканном стиле, - подают весьма неплохих устриц Фин де Клер Спесиаль. Может...

\- Нет-нет-нет, ты смеешься? – Такеба окинула Кириджо мрачным взглядом, заставив ту смутиться и пробормотать тихое “Извини, я забылась”. Если бы она видела искренности в извинениях старшей девушки, то точно бы решила, что это издевательство. Откуда вообще у Юкари такие деньги?! Да и устриц она никогда в жизни не пробовала...

\- Нам нужно что-то на-а-а-амного побюджетнее. Например, Wild Duck Burger!

\- Бургеры...? – Митсуру нахмурилась, - Фаст-фуд вреден для здоровья. И я беспокоюсь не только за свое, но и за твое здоровье, так что советую вообще туда не ходить.

Юкари воздержалась от того, чтобы театрально закатить глаза. Нет, вы ее слышали? Конечно, Такеба не глупая и прекрасно знает о вредности подобной еды, но, тем не менее, это было отличное соотношение цены и вкуса. Увы, не качества.

\- Ладно-ладно, уж кофе для простых смертных ты жалуешь? – со вздохом спросила девушка, кивая в сторону недорогой кофейни.

\- Ничего против не имею. Пойдем.

Юкари была рада, что к соглашению они пришли, по-крайней мере, не через пару часов. Да и что вообще к нему пришли. Но про себя она подметила еще одно подтверждение тому, как же им тяжело друг с другом придется.

 

\- Прошу, ваш заказ – карамельный латте и эспрессо. Приятного времяпрепровождения!

Приняв заказ у молоденькой, энергичной официантки, Юкари принялась помешивать кофе ложечкой, смотря куда-то вдаль. Они вновь молчали и совсем не знали, о чем поговорить.  
Сериалы? Митсуру их не смотрит. Разговоры об учебе? Юкари от них уже тошно. Книги? Слишком расходятся любимые жанры и писатели. Семья? Кажется, у обеих девушек это самая нежелательная тема для разговоров.  
И что же это, тупик? Неужели им правда не подружиться?

“По-крайней мере я убедилась, что она – хороший человек. Надеюсь, что и я для нее не самый отвратительный человек из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала.” – Такеба сделала глоток и, поморщилась. Кажется, пара ложок сахара, приплюсованные к карамельному наполнителю, были лишними.

“Наверное, она считает меня жутко скучной. А вдруг из-за того, что наши вкусы так различаются, она до сих пор считает меня противной богачкой? Боги, почему со мной так сложно? Почему я просто не могу взять и сделать действительно уверенный шаг ей навстречу? Отношения с другими людьми... Настолько тяжелая для меня тема...” – Кириджо поставила пустую чашку на блюдце и приложила к губам салфетку.  
Она хотела что-то сказать, но слов опять не было в голове. Чертов барьер, что она на подсознании выстраивает между собой и людьми, а потом сама же не может разбить его! Может, если Юкари удастся хоть еще немного разговорить ее, Митсуру сможет преодолеть себя... Но, с другой стороны, Такеба и так делает все, что в ее руках, а в итоге она чувствует себя как мячик для пинг-понга, что бьется о бетонную стену.

“Сама все портишь, а потом удивляешься, почему у тебя нет друзей...”

\- Э-э...? – возглас удивления Юкари не прошел мимо Митсуру и заставил ее поднять глаза на кохая. Та с недоумением смотрела на что-то, что находилось за спиной Кириджо.

Съедаемая любопытством, девушка обернулась и вздрогнула от ледяного взгляда, с которым пересекся ее собственный. Его обладательницей была ученица Геккоукан, их же школы. Митсуру она казалась смутно знакомой, но они явно не общались напрямую.  
Вот только стоило девушке заметить, что Кириджо обернулась, как она мигом преобразилась, схватилась за покрасневшие щеки и вскочила из-за стола.

\- Официант, я оплачу счет на кассе! – взволнованно воскликнула странная ученица и пулей подлетела к барной стойке. Достав трясущимися руками из потрепанного кошелька пару монет и бросив их со звоном на стол, девушка, не оглядываясь, убежала из кафе.

\- Ты ее знаешь? – обернувшись обратно к Юкари, спросила Митсуру.

\- Ну... Типа того... Хотя я бы не назвала ее своей знакомой, - мрачно ответила Такеба, накручивая на палец кончики своих волос, - Она очень странно вела себя, говорила что-то про тебя... Я уже толком и не помню.

\- Странно. Не знаю, как она может быть связана со мной, - красноволосая девушка поднесла ладонь к подбородку и потерла его, пытаясь вспомнить все, что касалось этой загадочной особы, - Хотя, я довольно-таки часто вижу ее где-то вдалеке... И часто ловлю ее взгляд на себе. Но я понятия не имею, кто она...

\- Сталкер, вот она кто, - заявила Юкари, заставляя Митсуру искренне удивиться услышанному.

\- Сталкер...?

\- Ага. Зафанатела от тебя и теперь таскается за тобой по пятам, наблюдая исподтишка. Фу, ненавижу таких людей, - Юкари залпом допила остатки кофе и со звоном поставила чашку на стол, - Но я-то тут причем?! Я что, виновата, что могу нормально общаться с другими людьми, в том числе и с тобой?

Повисла пауза. Кажется, обеих девушек зацепило слово “нормально общаться”.

“Ну, конечно, не совсем нормально... Но это же пока, правда?” – Юкари все же не теряла надежды найти общий язык с Митсуру.

“Она сказала “нормально общаться”? Может, еще не все потеряно?” – Митсуру же почувствовала, как на сердце стало легче.

\- Не бери в голову, Такеба. Я надеюсь, что она больше не доставит тебе неприятностей. Если что, я поговорю с ней. И, если ей уж так нравится... То пусть следит, я не против. В рамках дозволенного, конечно, без фанатизма.

\- Ох, знаешь, я вспомнила один случай, когда меня преследовал какой-то странный тип из соседнего класса. Вот же я с ним намучилась...!

И Юкари принялась рассказывать об этом забавном (конечно, это сейчас он казался забавным, но никак не тогда) случае из ее жизни, постепенно перейдя на другой, а затем и еще на один. Вот и они, те самые темы для разговора, что так отчаянно не могли найти девушки, начали всплывать одна за другой. Даже Митсуру разговорилась и смогла поддержать разговор.  
Забавно, как порой какие-то случаи влияют на исход совсем другого дела.

 

Спустя достаточно долгое время Кириджо наконец позвала официантку, и, получив счет, поспешила расплатиться. Юкари еще только вычитала сумму своего заказа из общей, как заметила, что Митсуру кладет явно больше, чем от нее требовалось и отодвигает счет с деньгами на край стола.

\- Эй-эй, я еще не положила свои.

\- А зачем? – Митсуру не сдержала улыбки, увидев сбитую с толку Юкари, - Я угощаю.

\- Постой-ка, мы так не договаривались! – бесспорно, Такеба любила, когда за нее платили, но это были совсем другие случаи. И назывались они словом другим – “свидания”, - Я не могу позволить тебе платить за меня. Давай по-честному.

\- Но это в знак нашей зарождающейся дружбы, - Кириджо с довольным видом захлопнула кошелек и положила его в сумку, - А теперь – пойдем.

\- Можно вас рассчитать? – спросила официантка, ослепительно улыбаясь.

\- А... Но...! 

\- Да, конечно, - Митсуру кивнула в знак согласия и встала из-за стола, - Ара, Такеба, что-то не так? 

И вновь девушка не сдержала легкой улыбки от вида растерянной и явно смущенной Юкари.

\- Спасибо...

\- За что? Пойдем уже, на улице совсем стемнело.

 

Прохладный вечерний воздух был замечательным лекарством от духоты и слишком сильного аромата кофе, коим было пропитано все помещение. Глоток свежего воздуха помогал забыть о стеснении и чуть развеяться. И весь негатив волей-неволей уходил, оставляя в воспоминаниях только хорошее.  
Кажется, все действительно было не так уж и плохо.

\- Сегодня был хороший день, мне понравилось. Спасибо.

Такие слова было очень приятно слышать, особенно после того, как прогулка показалась маленьким провалом. Юкари заулыбалась и поспешила ответить.

\- Да, мне тоже. Я надеюсь, что в будущем мы сможем еще больше сдружиться. Ведь я убедилась, что семпай – хороший человек.

\- Рада знать, что все же смогла изменить твое мнение о себе. Я тоже надеюсь на дальнейшие успехи не только в обучении, но и в нашем общении.

Улыбка на прощание, поворот и привычный путь к дому. Вот только на душе уже не буря из плохих чувств и голову не одолевают тяжкие мысли. Все-таки прогулки с новыми людьми оставляют действительно хорошие чувства, позволяют понять, что день прожит не зря и что каким бы трудным ни было начало, надеяться на успешное развитие отношений всегда можно и нужно.

“Знаешь, Минато-кун” – Юкари достала телефон и начала набирать сообщение для Арисато, - “Вы с Джунпеем были правы. Все-таки Кириджо-семпай – хороший человек.”


	4. Неравенство страха.

_Темные, бесконечные коридоры заставляют ее сердце биться еще быстрее, чем раньше. Паника, страх пробирают все тело до дрожи.  
Куда бежать, где скрыться? Как найти то место, где ее никто не найдет?_

_Она тяжело дышит, почти что задыхается. Ноги болят от долгой ходьбы, что сменилась уже бегом. Все тело ломит, раны кровоточат, а глаза слезятся от мерзкого зеленого света._

_Руки сильнее сжимают лук и единственную стрелу, что осталась у нее. У нее есть всего одна попытка отбиться._

_Почему так вышло, что она одна? Где все остальные? Она смутно помнит, что вместе с ней были другие люди... Друзья... Они могут помочь, могут спасти!  
Но как же найти то, о чем ничего не знаешь?_

_Слышится громкий рык, а за ним пронзительный скрип. Она отступает назад – проход перекрыт какими-то неземными существами. Она никогда раньше не видела ничего подобного, хотя знает точно, что это – враги. И этих врагов нужно убивать. А иначе убьют тебя..._

_Затаив дыхание, она натягивает тетиву и направляет стрелу на одного из врагов. Стрела одна, а их двое. Это уже наполовину поражение, да?  
Целиться очень тяжело, унять дрожь в руках не так-то просто. Это тебе не практика в школьном клубе, это – настоящая битва._

_Вдох – и стрела летит точно в цель. Одно из отвратительных существ побеждено – оно распалось на куски черной материи, но путь все еще преграждает другой враг._

_“Я умру здесь? Все так просто закончится? Я не хочу... Я хочу жить! Есть еще столько всего, что я хочу сделать...!”_

_Она делает пару шагов назад, пытаясь удержать себя в руках. Ком в горле и слезящиеся глаза – это совсем не то, что поможет спастись в этой критической ситуации._

_Вдруг она понимает, что не все еще потеряно, что лук – не единственное оружие, что у нее есть._

_Пистолет._

_Она никогда не стреляла из пистолетов, но она верит, что навыки в стрельбе из лука хоть как-то помогут ей. И вновь она целится, жмет на курок и..._

_Ничего._

_“Нет патронов...?! Черт, черт!”_

_Вот и все, да? Отчаяние захлестывает полностью, когда она слышит мерзкое бульканье позади. Еще, еще враги..._

_“Умирать больно, да...? А если... А если я выстрелю в себя, то смерть будет мгновенной...? И я не буду чувствовать боли... Я просто...”_

_Чувствуя, как обжигающие слезы текут по ее щекам, пугаясь того, как все плывет перед глазами, она принимает самое страшное решение в своей жизни._

_Враждебные существа подбираются ближе. Она чувствует, как их бесформенные лапы касаются ее ног. Они пытаются затащить ее в Ад... Но лучше пусть она сама покончит с этим._

_Холодное дуло пистолета прижато ко лбу, ведь одной рукой его не удержишь – слишком сильно трясутся руки. Она плотно сжимает обе руки, в голове не осталось мыслей. Все кончено, зачем вообще думать о чем-то? Зачем бояться того, что неизбежно..._

_\- Пе..._

_“Что? Почему я что-то говорю, сама того не понимая...?”_

_\- Пе... р... со... на!_

 

Юкари резко открыла глаза и села на кровати. Девушка тяжело дышала, ночнушка взмокла и неприятно липла к телу.

“Какой... Ужасный сон. И настолько реалистичный. Мне до сих пор не по себе...”

После таких кошмаров сна, конечно же, не останется ни в одном глазу. А чтобы избавиться от тяжелого осадка, стоит немного развеяться, подышать воздухом.

Пока Такеба спускалась по лестницы вниз, в лобби, она думала о том, что виной всему июльская жара. При такой высокой температуре спать было просто невозможно. Вот и, наверняка, ей начал сниться всякий бред.

“Ммм, надеюсь, никто не обидится, если я позаимствую его молоко. Прости, чувак.” - мысленно извинилась Юкари, после чего достала из холодильника пакет молока.

На дворе, как уже упоминалось, стоял жаркий июль, вот только Юкари находилась не в городе, а на самом что ни на есть курорте. Ну, как сказать – это была все та же Япония, просто тихое местечко, где можно было понежиться на пляже с золотистым песком и искупаться в море. Проще говоря, Такеба поехала на школьную экскурсию, правда, не самую обычную.

Такая уж была у них академия – могла позволить себе проводить не только экскурсии по музеям и историческим городам, но еще и экскурсии-отпуски. Правда, было одно “но” – такие экскурсии были платными, хоть и были раза в три дешевле того, что предлагали различные турагентства.

Юкари, живущая в общежитии и копившая деньги на одежду за счет обедов, конечно же не могла позволить себе подобный отпуск, поэтому она даже не задумывалась о том, чтобы принять участие в школьной поездке. Но девушка никак не ожидала, что за нее захотят заплатить.

 

_\- Э-э-э?! Ты это серьезно? Но это же деньги, и не такие уж и малые! Я отказываюсь!_

_Митсуру лишь молча улыбалась и продолжала заполнять за Юкари анкету для поездки._

_\- Семпай! Правда! Я не могу этого принять..._

_\- Но я же тебе объяснила, что мой отец сейчас живет неподалеку от места нашей экскурсии, поэтому я собираюсь поехать и навестить его. А без тебя мне будет там одиноко. Кто еще, как не ты, будет развлекать меня веселыми историями из прошлого? – Кириджо потянулась за ксерокопией паспорта Такебы и положила ее сверху на заполненную анкету._

_\- Эй, я тебе не личный клоун, чтобы ездить за тобой и развлекать тебя! Нет, я, конечно, очень хочу поехать, но не за твои же..._

_\- Все уже решено, Такеба, не отпирайся, - Митсуру водрузила на верхушку достаточно увесистой кипы бумаг конверт с деньгами, - Ты едешь с нами.  
_

И вот как с ней поспоришь?

Налив молоко в стакан, Юкари подошла к окну, распахнула его настежь и принялась разглядывать чарующий вид. Звездное небо, луна, что была не жутко-зеленой, как во сне, а приятного золотистого цвета, море, край которого скрывался за горизонтом. Волны убаюкивающе и размеренно шумели, а на саму девушку иногда дул легкий морской бриз. Такеба даже прикрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь умиротворяющим звукам.

Но наедине с природой ей удалось побыть недолго – кто-то открыл дверь на кухню.

\- Такеба?

\- Семпай?

Вот уж кого Юкари не ожидала увидеть, так это Митсуру. Девушка невольно про себя отметила, что та очень красива и без косметики.

\- Не думала, что одна я мучаюсь от бессонницы в столь тихом месте. Не против, если я составлю тебе компанию?

\- А, да, конечно...

Некоторое время девушки просто молча сидели на кухне – Митсуру за столом, а Юкари на подоконнике. События, произошедшие во сне, все еще не отпускали ее, поэтому Такеба то и дело ловила себя на том, что пустым взглядом она таращится на молоко в своем стакане.

\- Нэ, семпай... – неуверенно начала Юкари. Кириджо, до этого тоже поглощенная своими мыслями, вопросительно посмотрела на нее, - А ты веришь в параллельные миры? Альтернативную реальность? Или в прошлые жизни...?

Судя по реакции Митсуру, она явно не ожидала услышать такой вопрос.

\- К чему это? – но, поняв, что Юкари желает сначала выслушать ответ, а уж потом отвечать на поставленный вопрос, девушка продолжила, - Не сказала бы, что верю. Я вообще все странное, всю эту мистику стараюсь всегда объяснять с научной точки зрения. Но иногда я пытаюсь понять, откуда во мне просыпается такое сильное чувство дежа вю... Или чувство, что знаю человека вечность, хотя мы только познакомились.  
“Или почему мне снятся столь реалистичные по ощущениям сны...” – это Митсуру предпочла не озвучивать.

\- Вот оно как, - чуть поболтав стакан, Юкари решила, наконец, допить многострадальное молоко, - В последнее время мне кажется, будто где-то есть еще одна я, которая проживает совсем другую жизнь. Или же она существовала до меня... А я – ее реинкарнация.

\- Реинкарнация... – тихо повторила Митсуру, задумчиво смотря вдаль.

\- Ну да ладно, не бери особо в голову, - Юкари отмахнулась и улыбнулась, - Завтра нас ждет море и игры на песке, так что надо как следует отоспаться, чтобы не быть зомби!

Митсуру, конечно, уже немного привыкла к тому, как резко может сменить тему ее подруга, но все равно это ее застало врасплох. А поэтому ответила девушка не сразу и туманно.

\- А-а-а... Да, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, засыпай поскорее.

\- Спокойной ночи, ты тоже, семпай.

 

Юкари не могла вспомнить, когда она в последний раз надевала купальник и быстрым шагом устремлялась вглубь морской воды. Правда, на подходе она уже замедлялась и пищала от того, насколько вода казалась холодной по сравнению с температурой тела, но все же продолжала настойчиво прорываться, погружаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Когда, наконец, вода полностью обволокла ее, Такеба прикрыла глаза и блаженно улыбнулась.

“Это больше похоже на Рай. Я не помню, когда мне в последний раз было настолько хорошо!”

Хоть и Юкари предпочитала больше морской бриз волнам, и в целом больше всего любила стихию ветра, воду она тоже очень и очень любила. Вода помогала забыться, отдохнуть, очистить голову от переживаний и раздумий. Становилось очень легко и свободно на душе.  
Такеба некоторое время плавала в одиночестве, то и дело переворачиваясь с живота на спину и иногда замирая в позе морской звездочки. Но надолго одну ее не оставили.

\- Эй-эй, Юкари-чи, а чего ты тут одна плескаешься?

Можно было даже не открывая глаз сказать, кто оказался рядом с ней и наверняка улыбался во все 32 зуба. Лениво приоткрыв глаза, девушка посмотрела на Джунпея.

\- А что не так-то?

\- Так скучно! Лучше пойдем с нами в водный волейбол играть. Уже все собрались!

Под “всеми” юноша, конечно, имел ввиду их устоявшуюся компанию, наполовину состоявшую, правда, из незнакомых для Юкари личностей. Но ничего против хорошей игры девушка не имела – тем более, что среди участвующих был и Минато-кун.

\- Ладно, я с вами, - Юкари развернулась и поплыла в сторону мелководья, - Кстати, а где Кириджо-семпай?

\- Она отказывается с нами играть, да и вообще из-под зонтика не выходит, - угрюмо произнес Джунпей, который явно хотел полюбоваться на стройное тело семпая в лучах жаркого летнего солнца, а не пытаться его разглядеть под полотенчиком, которым она укрылась, сидя на шезлонге под зонтом.

\- Жалко... – Юкари действительно была немного расстроена. С тех пор, как их общение перешло рамки занятий по математике, девушка начала лучше узнавать и понимать семпая и вместе с тем замечать, как та сторонится людей. Такеба хотела помочь Кириджо с боязнью или неприязнью толпы, но пока что особых успехов не наблюдалось.

\- Попробую все же с ней поговорить, - решительно заявила Юкари, когда они с Джунпеем уже подплывали к берегу. 

\- Забей, Юкари-чи, всех уже достало ждать! Поиграем таким составом, а потом уж ты попробуешь.

В 99% случаев Такеба начинала спорить с Иори, почти никогда она не хотела соглашаться с ним, однако, именно этот случай был тем самым 1%. И то, скорее всего, только из-за мрачного (мрачнее обычного) взгляда Минато.  
Поэтому, очевидно, Юкари пришлось согласиться. И первый раунд водного волейбола состоялся!

 

Митсуру медленно потягивала тропический коктейль и разглядывала сквозь стекла солнцезащитных очков участников игры в волейбол. Не сказать, чтобы это было очень уж увлекательным занятием, но, все же, Кириджо частенько было интересно наблюдать за людьми со стороны, следить за их поведением, подмечать изменение в испытываемых эмоциях. А когда к остальным присоединилась Такеба, процесс наблюдения стал еще более увлекательным.

Это действительно было здорово и явно весело. Даже Митсуру чувствовала, насколько большое удовольствие получают от игры ребята. 

Пас, еще пас, вот мячик угодил в воду, окатив брызгами стоявших рядом людей. Крики, смех, все смешалось воедино, а улыбки на лицах играющих были самыми настоящими и искренними.

Юкари играла очень хорошо, а заодно и заражала своим драйвом остальных. Кажется, ей вместе с Иори удалось расшевелить даже сонного Арисато. И Митсуру не могла сдержать улыбку.

Вскоре, когда первый раунд подошел к концу, Кириджо заметила, что Такеба идет четко по направлению к ней. 

\- Семпа-а-ай, - Юкари замахала рукой, попутно пытаясь побороть волны, что не давали беспрепятственно выйти на сушу, - Не хочешь к нам присоединиться?

Откровенно говоря, Митсуру ожидала услышать этот вопрос снова – и, конечно же, ожидала его от Такебы. Но какой бы веселой и захватывающей не выглядела со стороны игра, а Кириджо не горела желанием в ней участвовать. Ей и в роли зрителя очень хорошо.

Правда, ответить Митсуру не успела. Она заметила, как хитро улыбается Джунпей и что-то нашептывает одному из своих друзей. Кажется, они что-то замышляют. И, судя по направлению их взглядов, это связано с...

\- Кья-я-я!

Пронзительный девчачий визг заставил чуть ли не всех присутствующих на пляже бросить свои дела и обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука. Правда, источнику это было только во вред.

\- Идиот! – завопила Юкари, скрещивая руки на груди и пытаясь плотнее прижать к себе развязанный сзади купальник, - Извращенец! Дебил! Я тебя убью! 

Все особи мужского пола заметно приободрились и уже обменивались довольными ухмылочками. Еще бы, тут с симпатичной девченки чуть купальник не слетел. Джунпей же с другом хохотали и что-то говорили Юкари про “Не надо смущаться”.

Митсуру была возмущена и смущена одновременно. А еще ей было неловко от того, что она не успела предупредить бедную девушку о надвигающейся опасности. Возмущала ее такая низкая выходка со стороны Иори, а смущало то, что... Это было сложно объяснить. Очень сложно. Смущала ее собственная реакция на столь беспомощную и покрасневшую Такебу.  
Она выглядела... Слишком милой.

\- У-у-у... – Юкари плотнее свела руки, надеюсь, что никто ничего не увидел - Ну что за придурки... Надо завязать...

Взгляд Такебы упал на Кириджо и та нервно сглотнула. Юкари сейчас пойдет к ней? Она попросит ее завязать лямки купальника? Она настолько доверяет ей, что...

\- Фуука-тян, помоги мне, пожалуйста, - смущенно пробормотала Такеба, обращаясь к голубоволосой девушке, что стояла рядом. Та мигом среагировала и со взволнованным “Конечно-конечно!” принялась завязывать лямки на тугой узел, который в конце украсил бантик.

Хотелось разочарованно вздохнуть, но Митсуру знала, что повода для этого у нее нет. Или есть, но он не настолько весомый. Почти. Чуть-чуть. 

“Да почему я так вообще реагирую?” – красноволосая девушка прикрыла глаза и откинула голову назад, - “Подумаешь, нашла причину.”

Нет, она правда не горела желанием задумываться о том, какие порой странные чувства она испытывает.

\- Ну вы-ы-ы... Сейчас я вас!

Вернув себе способность передвигаться, не придерживая развязанный купальник, Юкари окинула гневным взглядом хохочущих парней (которые, к слову, мигом замолчали и нервно заозирались по сторонам) и кинулась с кулаками к Джунпею. Уже через минуту Митсуру наблюдала весьма забавную для нее картину – там, где был до этого Иори, теперь только всплывали пузырьки воздуха из-под воды, а его друг потирал щеку, горевшую от пощечины. Такеба все еще злилась, хотя пар ей удалось немного выпустить.

 

\- Боги, не отдых, а сумасшествие какое-то, - произнесла со вздохом Юкари, плюхаясь на соседний шезлонг.

Митсуру не ожидала, что после случившегося девушка пойдет именно к ней. Но она была рада своей новой компании в лице Юкари. Вернее, только в ее лице она бы и приняла своего собеседника.

Забавно, когда они успели так подружиться? Еще только два месяца назад Такеба смотрела на Кириджо, как кошка на собаку, всячески отгораживалась от нее, не доверяла. Да и Митсуру тоже хороша – она ведь весьма закрытый человек, и чтобы понять ее, нужно втереться в доверие – а это ой как не просто.  
А сейчас они просто сидели рядом и разговаривали. Юкари стала куда более открытой с Митсуру и, кажется, между ними даже появилась связь доверия.  
Приятно.

\- Я хоть и не знакома с Иори напрямую, но немного слышала о нем. И, исходя из того, что я знаю, могу сказать, что это было вполне ожидаемо, - Митсуру едва заметно улыбнулась. Когда Юкари была чем-то недовольна или злилась, она очень мило надувала щечки.

\- Я знаю его уже очень давно, но его выходки не перестают меня возмущать! Как вообще можно! – девушка приобняла себя за плечи и фыркнула, - Парни... Порой бывают такими идиотами. Почему он не может взять пример с Минато-куна? Они ведь хорошо общаются, Ступей уж должен был взять от него хоть что-то хорошее...

Митсуру приподняла бровь.

\- Минато-кун?

\- Да, Арисато Минато. Вон, он там, стоит поодаль ото всех и разглядывает ракушку, - Юкари махнула в сторону юноши, - Он очень скрытный и молчаливый, но зато хоть не творит всякие глупости.

Кириджо ничего не ответила, лишь молча начала следить за Арисато. 

\- Семпай, а почему ты сидишь здесь совсем одна? Неужели ты не хочешь присоединиться к нам?

Этого вопроса Митсуру ждала – в прошлый раз она не успела ответить на него, а Юкари вряд ли успокоилась, пока не получит ответ. 

\- Мне так комфортней. Я люблю наблюдать за людьми, а не участвовать в чем-либо, - девушка потянулась за коктейлем, но, к своему разочарованию, обнаружила, что бокал пуст. Печально, учитывая то, что под предлогом напитка можно было дать себе немного времени на формулировку наилучшего ответа на поставленный вопрос.

\- Мне надо отучать тебя от этого! Потому что если ты не будешь общаться с другими людьми, то так и будешь всегда сидеть в тени, - заявила Юкари, кивая головой в подтверждении к каждому сказанному слову.

\- А надо ли оно мне? – Митсуру вздохнула и улыбнулась. В ее улыбке чувствовались еле уловимые нотки печали, - Мне и так хорошо, одной.

Как-то красноволосой девушке совсем не нравилось, куда зашел их разговор, поэтому она встала с шезлонга и начала сворачивать полотенце.

“Ты как всегда – бежишь от проблем, а не решаешь их, когда дело доходит до общения.” – мысленно корила себя Кириджо.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что одиночество – это хорошо...? – Юкари резко посерьезнела, - Я не думаю, что тебе будет так всегда казаться. Однажды ты поймешь, что тебе просто жизненно необходима человеческая поддержка.

Отчего-то Митсуру начала раздражаться. По всей видимости, это была одна из тех немногочисленных тем, на которые она достаточно болезненно реагировала.

\- Я не хочу говорить на эту тему, извини.

С этими словами Кириджо надела на плечо пляжную сумку и ушла в сторону их экскурсионных апартаментов.

“Да и я... Не так уж и одинока. Но, может, я слишком много значения придаю нашей дружбе.”

 

\- Ха-ха, вот же будет весело!

\- Не болтай чепуху! Туда даже соваться опасно!

Вечером, когда солнце уже готовилось исчезнуть за внушительных размеров горами, Митсуру все же решила покинуть свою комнату, где она провела несколько часов, увлеченная книгой. Слова, напечатанные на потрепанных временем страницах книги, захватывали ее куда больше, чем реальный мир. Да и это помогало отвлечься от раздумий на тему одиночества, что затронула Юкари.  
Митсуру предпочитала просто закрыть глаза на это и убежать прочь от суровой реальности.

Когда девушка спустилась с крыльца и пошла вперед по выложенной каменной плиткой дороге, она услышала знакомые голоса. Четче всего слышался уже знакомый звонкий голос Иори Джунпея. А в ответ хоть и приглушенно, но все же узнаваемо отвечала Такеба Юкари.   
Ведомая любопытством, Кириджо свернула с дороги на тропинку.

Неподалеку от дороги, у костра, расположилась троица в лице упомянутых ранее Юкари и Джунпея, а также того самого Арисато Минато, о котором говорила днем Такеба. У Джунпея глаза так и горели от предвкушения чего-то грандиозного, Минато выглядит довольно спокойным, даже лучше сказать, флегматичным. А вот Юкари была явно обеспокоежезлна тем, что предложил Иори.

\- Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что вы такое здесь обсуждаете?

Троица чуть ли не подскочила от неожиданности и обернулась, дабы увидеть того, кто прервал их разговор, который, кажется, был самую малость секретным.

\- Ох, ам, добрый вечер, Кириджо-семпай! – улыбка на лице Джунпея теперь выглядела натянутой, послышался нервный смешок. Еще бы – глава студ.совета за такие делишки могла, как минимум, сильно отругать, а, как максимум, сдать сопровождающей учительнице, которая потом устроит грандиозную взбучку, - Да ничего такого особенного!

\- Вот как, - Митсуру с сомнением глянула на парня и прищурилась, - А если говорить честно?

\- Семпай! – Юкари поднялась на ноги и, сделав глубокий вдох, начала говорить, - Они задумали нечто очень плохое... – позади послышалось шипение “Не говори!!”, - Они собираются...

\- ... Пойти спать вот прямо сейчас! – вклинился Джунпей, все еще нервно посмеиваясь, - Вот это действительно переходит все рамки! Ложиться так рано?! Да кто ж такое вообще придумает?!

Такеба раздраженно вздохнула, Арисато молча пожал плечами.

\- Все с вами ясно, - Кириджо еще не догадывалась, что же все-таки такое задумали эти врунишки, но уже мысленно составляла поучительную лекцию. Юкари это, конечно, не коснется – ведь девушка была против этой идеи, и данный факт Митсуру, бесспорно, радовал.

\- Ладно, мы пойдем... – вдруг подал голос Минато, толкая, якобы незаметно, вбок Джунпея. Тот закивал и поспешил смыться отсюда подальше... - Кириджо-семпай, пошли с нами.

Тут уже удивились все. Никто не ожидал, что дело примет такой оборот.

\- Ч-что...?! – в шоке переспросил Иори.

\- Мы собираемся попасть в тот замок, - Арисато указал на довольно внушительных размеров здание, построенное неподалеку от их апартаментов. Выглядело оно мрачным и неприветливым, - Говорят, что он заброшен и там водятся призраки. Ну, это он сказал, - Минато посмотрел на Джунпея, который тут же начал что-то бормотать в свое оправдание.

Митсуру быстро пришла в себя. Услышанное, к удивлению остальных, заставило ее улыбнуться.

\- Звучит интересно. Пойдем.

\- Серьезно, семпай?! – взволнованно спросила Юкари, - Но ведь это нелегально, к тому же...

\- Один раз можно, - Кириджо ухмыльнулась, - Сейчас, подождите меня, я кое-что возьму и мы тут же отправимся.

 

Солнце уже скрылось за горами, оставив после себя оранжево-розовое небо. Было слышно, как стрекочут сверчки, иногда слышалось негромкое “уху!” совы, где-то лаяла собака. Эти безобидные вещи в сумме давали весьма устрашающую атмосферу...

\- Семпай, зачем ты согласилась?! – Юкари чувствовала, как начинают дрожать коленки, когда четверка подошла к замку, - Это же безрассудно!

Митсуру не отвечала, что еще больше возмутило девушку. С каких таких пор ответственная и правильная Кириджо ведет себя подобным образом?

\- О-хо-хо, вы уже чувствуете леденящий душу страх? – спросил Джунпей, приоткрывая массивную скрипучую дверь. В его голосе слышались восторг и волнение одновременно.

Юкари нервно сглотнула. Хотелось назвать всех глупцами, развернуться и убежать. Но слушать потом насмешки Джунпея? Черта с два!

“В конце-концов, призраки – это всего лишь сказки... И ты это прекрасно понимаешь! А бояться вымышленного – глупо. Так что...”

\- У-у-у, как тут темно и жутко! – Иори уже был в предвкушении чего-то грандиозного. Он скользнул внутрь, за ним проследовал Минато, затем Митсуру, которая, казалось, абсолютно ничего не боится...  
А Юкари оставалась одна на пороге замка.

“Поздно бежать...”

\- Кириджо-семпай! – воскликнула девушка. Митсуру обернулась и вопросительно уставилась на нее, - Ам... Подожди меня...

И, не теряя более ни минуты, Такеба переступила черту, отделявшую неизведанное и ужасающее от безопасного места.

Внутри замка не было какой-то разрухи или трупов, обглоданных мышами и всякой нечистью, однако, атмосфера все равно казалась какой-то... гнетущей. Старинные картины, на которых были изображены с виду очень неприветливые личности, потускневшие рыцарские доспехи, свечи в готических подсвечниках...  
Интересно, кто жил в этом замке?

Джунпей шел впереди, освещая путь фонариком. Он то и дело бросался фразочками вроде “Да ерунда какая-то!” и “Я пострашнее видел!”. Юкари начала более-менее успокаиваться, хотя ощущение того, что за ними кто-то (или что-то) наблюдает отчаянно не хотело покидать ее.

Вдруг где-то вдалеке послышался поначалу треск, а затем что-то разбилось. Громкий звук разлетелся эхом по комнатам и, в том числе, парадному холлу.

Юкари подпрыгнула и вскрикнула от неожиданности. Мощная волна страха захлестнула ее и бедная девушка невольно кинулась искать того, кто защитит ее. Рядом оказалась Митсуру, за чью руку Такеба схватилась мертвой хваткой.

Это застало Кириджо врасплох и она поначалу растерялась. Обычно она избегала физического контакта с другими людьми, а посему редко когда ощущала чужие прикосновения.

\- Такеба...? 

\- Ты слышала это?! – испуганно зашептала Юкари, сильнее прижимая руку девушки к себе, - Мы здесь не одни...!

\- Рано пугаться. Возможно, здесь живут бездомные животные, - спокойным тоном произнес Минато, - Так что пошли дальше.

Вторая фраза предназначалась уже для Джунпея, который встал, как вкопанный и обеспокоенно озирался по сторонам.

\- А.... Да, ах-ха-ха, пустяки! – юноша попытался сказать это как можно более непринужденным тоном, но до конца волнение в голосе ему скрыть не удалось. Четверка возобновила движение, но теперь они шли куда медленне, чем раньше.

\- Ам... Такеба? Ты так и будешь идти? – откровенно говоря, Митсуру было не слишком удобно идти так, как они шли сейчас: Юкари тянула ее за руку на себя, заставляя то споткнуться, то неудобно согнуться.

\- А? Ой, прости, - Такеба отпустила руку семпая, хотя сделала это нехотя.

\- Ты так сильно боишься? – но не успела Кириджо задать вопрос, как откуда-то спереди, из кромешной темноты, раздалось устрашающее “У-у-у-у-у-у....!”.

\- Нет, нет, нет!!! – закричала Юкари, мгновенно подскакивая к красноволосой девушке и прижимаясь к ней, - Это они, это призраки....!

Такеба пребывала в самом настоящем состоянии истерики. Ее трясло от страха, в глазах блестели слезы, да и в целом она уже была готова упасть в обморок. 

\- Семпай...!

В этот момент в голове Кириджо проскочила мысль о том, что она – плохой человек. Ведь вместо того, чтобы переживать за состояние кохая и пытаться хоть как-то помочь, она думала о доверии. О доверии Юкари к Митсуру.  
Раз Такеба ищет поддержки и защиты именно у Кириджо, это многое значит. И как-то даже... вдохновляет?  
Да, это было очень приятно – понимать, что ты можешь защитить ее, спасти, укрыть от чего-то плохого. Именно такого Юкари ждет от нее – и только от нее.  
Быть такой единственной для кого-то... приятно.

\- Не бойся, я рядом, - прошептала Митсуру, поглаживая свободной рукой девушку по плечу. Роль защитницы ей пришлась по душе.

Хорошо, что остальные не побежали прятаться за Кириджо – даже вечно пофигистично настроенный Минато выглядел встревоженным, не говоря уж о Джунпее, у которого подкашивались ноги.

\- Ребят, мне кажется, нам надо ух...

Фраза Иори была прервана его же криком. Юкари почувствовала, как сердце замирает от страха, когда видит, как чья-то белая бесформенная рука тащит парня куда-то в темноту...

Все, это было последней каплей. Больше бороться со своим страхом Такеба не могла. Это было абсолютное поражение, но девушке уже было плевать – главное для нее сейчас было спастись...

\- С меня хватит! – закричала Юкари и пулей понеслась к входной двери. Если бы она могла, то потащила бы за собой и спасла Кириджо-семпая, но та явно не была настроена бежать. Да и у нее вечно обувь на больших каблуках...

“Прости, семпай, я не смогу спасти тебя!”

Сейчас, когда Такеба убегала по темным коридорам от чего-то неизвестного, сверхъестественного, она невольно вспоминала свой сон.

“Неужели я видела во сне будущее? Неужели... Все кончено?”

Хотя, до выхода оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, а во сне черному лабиринту не было конца и краю. Так значит, надежда все же есть?

Но у высоких входных дверей девушку ждал неприятный сюрприз – чей-то темный силуэт, что преграждал дорогу... Юкари затормозила, попыталась рассмотреть это живое препятствие своими широко распахнутыми от страха глазами. Ведь врага надо знать в лицо...

И тут свет от фонарика, которым размахивал борющийся за свою жизнь Джунпей, упал на силуэт, подсвечивая его лицо. Морщинистое лицо старой женщины...

“Ведьма!”

\- Не-е-е-е-т! – закричала Такеба, отступая назад и закрывая руками голову.

В голове не осталась места даже для проклятий в адрес Джунпея, что задумал эту смертельно опасную игру. Все, о чем думала Юкари – это о том, как много она не успела сделать и как бы хотела жить дальше...

Вдруг повсюду зажегся свет и на мгновение ослепил всех – глаза, привыкшие к темноте, остро среагировали на резкий раздражитель. Такеба зажмурилась, но мысль о том, что пока она прикрывает глаза, ей могут нанести смертельный удар, заставила как можно скорее открыть их.

Та женщина, которую она посчитала ведьмой, сейчас мило улыбалась, а вокруг нее собралось несколько человек в униформе. Все они выглядели, как дворецкие и горничные.

\- Митсуру-сама, мы хорошо справились со своей ролью? – не сдержав смешка, спросила пожилая женщина.

\- Ч... Чего?! – Юкари обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Митсуру, которая тоже тихонько хихикала.

\- Да, вы отлично справились с заданием, Томоэ-сан.

\- Это что, был какой-то розыгрыш?! – завопил побледневший от ужаса Джунпей, вырываясь, наконец, на свободу. Белая простынь с мягким шелестом опустилась на пол, а прятавшийся под ней юноша довольно заулыбался.

\- Если говорить точнее, то это было ваше наказание за то, что суете свой нос куда не следует, - ответила Митсуру, скрещивая руки на груди, - Этот замок принадлежит моей семье, правда, в нем редко кто живет. Благо то место, где сейчас временно расположился мой отец, недалеко, поэтому мне удалось попросить несколько человек из нашей прислуги помочь в этом представлении. Надеюсь, вы усвоите свой урок. Единственное что, я не хотела так напугать тебя, Такеба, ведь ты...

Озлобленный взгляд, с которым встретился взгляд Митсуру, заставил девушку замолчать. Юкари выглядела не просто обиженной – она буквально кипела от обиды и злости.

\- Это совсем не смешно! – закричала Такеба и кинулась к выходу, оттолкнув локтем попавшегося на пути дворецкого. Никто из прислуги не стал мешать разъяренной девушке, лишь рассеяно посмотрели на свою госпожу.

Митсуру не ожидала столь бурной реакции от Юкари, она надеялась, что та поймет и примет объяснения Кириджо, однако, все было куда сложнее. Девушка начала жалеть о содеянном и не знала, получится ли теперь добиться прощения от Такебы.

Митсуру не знала, что Юкари настолько сильно боится призраков и прочей нечисти, поэтому совсем не ожидала, что это представление так сильно впечатлит кохая. 

“Глупая! Нужно было сразу догадаться по ее реакции, что она очень сильно боится... Но нет, вместо этого ты думала о том, как здорово быть героем и защитником для кого-то. Вот уж теперь попробуй добиться былого доверия.”

\- Да уж, семпай, теперь она еще долго будет обижаться, - заметил Арисато, отряхивая брюки от пыли, слетевшей на него во время побега из замка, - Но было весело, спасибо.

\- Весело?! Да я уже с жизнью попрощаться успел! – кажется, из всех только Минато не был зол на Кириджо.  
Интересно, а он вообще усвоил урок, который Митсуру пыталась преподать им всем этим...?

Как бы то ни было, первоочередной задачей Кириджо стало найти и извиниться перед Юкари.

 

\- Такеба...?

Найти девушку удалось уже поздно вечером, когда все разошлись по комнатам. Юкари сидела на кухне, у окна, с чашкой горячего молока в руках. В ее взгляде читалась грусть.

По всей видимости, она была очень увлечена своими мыслями, поэтому вздрогнула, когда услышала обращение к себе. И тут же помрачнела – из чего стало ясно, что она все еще обижена.

\- Я хотела извиниться за сегодняшнее. Это было большой ошибкой с моей стороны и мне жаль...

\- Вот уж от кого, а от тебя такого не ожидала, - фыркнула Такеба и вновь уставилась в окно, не желая смотреть в глаза своей обидчице, - Мне и так своих кошмаров хватает, а тут еще это!

Кириджо виновато склонила голову.

\- Мне правда очень жаль...

\- Пф, - Юкари окончательно отвернулась от девушки. Заслужить ее прощение оказалось не так-то просто.

Но Митсуру была бы не Митсуру, если бы не припасла туза в рукаве.

Краем глаза Такеба заметила, как семпай что-то протягивает ей. В борьбе меду любопытством и обидой выиграло первое, поэтому девушка чуть развернулась и скосила взгляд на ладонь красноволосой девушки.

\- Ух ты...!

Восторг скрыть уже не получилось, а обида мигом испарилась. Теперь Юкари с интересом разглядывала ракушки – а именно это протянула ей Митсуру – не переставая восхищаться их красотой.

Это и правда были очень красивые ракушки, не такие, каких можно сотнями найти на пляже. Особенно красиво переливалось перламутровое покрытие внутри ракушки.

\- Такие красивые! Где ты их нашла?

Кириджо едва заметно улыбнулась. Видеть Такебу такой восторженной ей нравилось куда больше, чем грустной и обиженной.

\- Я повсюду искала тебя, в том числе, на берегу. И пока я ходила там, нашла эти ракушки. В темноте было достаточно плохо видно, но я одолжила у Иори фонарик и смогла найти такие красивые трофеи на берегу. Видимо, их вынесло волнами на берег, а так как уже темно, никто их не собрал. Утром, думаю, их бы там уже не было.

Юкари ничего не ответила. Она прижала ракушки к груди и, прикрыв глаза, улыбнулась.

\- Забавно, - прошептала девушка, не открывая глаз, - Как порой мало мне нужно для того, чтобы вернуть себе хорошее настроение...

\- Так значит, я прощена? – спросила Митсуру.

\- А это я еще не решила! – Юкари открыла глаза и посмотрела на семпая, - Принесешь мне еще пол-сотни таких – тогда уж и прощу.

И обе девушки засмеялись. Еще долго они сидели вместе, обмениваясь легкими колкостями в адрес друг друга, поначалу с серьезным видом, а затем вновь заливаясь искренним смехом. Кажется, ничто не могло поссорить их, сломать уже достаточно крепкую дружбу.

Эти каникулы обещали быть чем-то абсолютно новым, как для Юкари, так и для Митсуру.


	5. Задание на каникулы.

_10 августа._

_Я редко пишу сюда, потому что, как правило, в этом нет никакой надобности. Ведь жизнь идет своим чередом, каждый новый день повторяет прошедший, а все дела расписаны на недели вперед._   
_Но... Появилось то, что сломало эту систему, бурей прошлось по всему, что строилось годами, и теперь оставило меня в полнейшем смятении..._   
_Я... Я не могу понять свои чувства, разобраться в них. Все настолько сложно, что даже я теряюсь._   
_Хотя... Я никогда не была экспертом по части человеческих чувств и эмоций. Наоборот, это – моя слабая сторона. И поэтому теперь я так сильно страдаю от того, что не могу распутать собственный клубок из чувств._   
_Разве то, что я чувствую, то, чего я хочу – нормально? Я не могу поверить в смелость собственных желаний..._   
_Но, конечно же, смелости осуществить их у меня никогда не хватит._   
_Впрочем, нельзя торопиться с выводами. Я должна проверить свои подозрения относительно моих чувств. Может, все обойдется, и я пойму, что это всего лишь..._   
_Дружеские чувства._

Митсуру закрыла свой личный дневник и устало потерла глаза. Эта ночь убивала ее, медленно высасывала все соки, не давая заснуть. Как бы девушка не пыталась подумать о чем-то нейтральном, все равно ее мысли упорно возвращались к одной и той же теме. Сердце так предательски болело, оно словно просило, чтобы ему, наконец, поставили четкий диагноз и нашли нужное лечение.  
Но моральная боль хуже физической - здесь куда труднее понять, что же является причиной боли душевной...

Это началось не так давно, буквально на днях. Все шло хорошо до тех пор, пока Кириджо не начала замечать некоторую абсурдность мыслей в ее голове.  
Нет, конечно, ничего такого жутко странного в желании обнять человека нет. И в том, чтобы обнять крепче. Зарыться носом в волосы, вдохнуть их приятный аромат, погладить по спине, талии, прошептать на ушко о том, как дорог тебе этот человек... Вот опять! Опять это уже переходит все рамки. И как бы Митсуру не пыталась объяснить это простым влечением к интересному человеку и первой, по-настоящему близкой подруге, она сама же не верила своим оправданиям.  
То, что она чувствовала... Казалось ей куда большим, чем дружеская любовь.

Такой бури эмоций красноволосая девушка не испытывала уже очень давно. А испытывала ли вообще? Вероятно, да, просто уже и не помнит... Слишком хорош был собственный контроль эмоций. До того момента, как в ее жизнь пришла она...

Юкари.

Сколько уже Митсуру не могла уснуть? Час, два? Как дошло до того, что Кириджо почувствовала сильную потребность в том, чтобы выплеснуть хоть часть терзающих ее непонятных чувств на бумагу? Что, что вообще с ней происходит...?

“Что бы это ни было – главное, чтобы оно прошло и не мешало в дальнейшем.”

Печально, но с каждым днем оно начинало мешать все больше и больше.

 

\- Мо-о-о, я больше не могу! Мне кажется, я скоро расплавлюсь от этой жары!

Юкари перевернулась другим боком к вентилятору и потянулась за фруктовым льдом в пестрой обертке, который она предусмотрительно приготовила для экстренных случаев.

\- А-а, это что, последний? Сколько таких я уже съела...? – Такеба глянула на пол, усеянный одинаковыми упаковками из-под фруктового льда и вздохнула, - Мне так жарко, что я иду на все рекорды по поеданию мороженого...

С этими словами Юкари развернулась обратно лицом к вентилятору и принялась есть свое охлаждающее спасение.

Митсуру с трудом сдерживала улыбку. Слова и действия кохая заставляли ее умиляться, младшая девушка казалась такой... Забавной и одновременно невероятно милой. Кириджо не заметила, как, забывшись, она просто безотрывно следила за Такебой с едва заметной улыбкой на лице.

\- Хм, семпай, как ты еще не сварилась в блузке? Серьезно, хоть бы пуговку одну расстегнула! – когда Юкари обратилась к ней, Митсуру вздрогнула от неожиданности, но быстро взяла себя в руки, выпрямилась (хотя, это было совсем не обязательно – осанка у девушки была идеальная) и ответила:

\- Ничего страшного, в этом нет надобности.

На самом деле, конечно же надобность была. Температура в эти дни поднялась до таких показателей, от которых глаза лезли на лоб. Бесспорно, в Японии всегда очень жарко в августе, но почему-то каждый раз кажется, что в этом году температура бьет все рекорды.  
Юкари была одета в легкий розовый топ и короткие джинсовые шорты, а Митсуру не могла изменить привычному деловому стилю даже во время каникул – блузка, хоть и с коротким рукавом и юбка – обе были сделаны из достаточно теплого материала. Стоит упомянуть еще и тот факт, что Кириджо с малых лет плохо переносит жару – ей куда комфортнее зимой, в холодное время года.

Но, естественно, ей проще молча страдать от перегрева, чем расстегнуть пару пуговиц на блузке перед Такебой.

\- Я тебя порой не понимаю... А еще ты слишком официально себя ведешь у меня в комнате. Расслабься, мы же друзья! – Юкари села, облокотившись к стене и мило улыбнулась, - Прекращай уже вести себя так, будто мы едва знакомы.

Повисла пауза.

\- Я... Правда так себя веду? – спросила Митсуру, сильно удивленная заявлением Юкари. Девушка всего-навсего слишком привыкла к такому поведению везде, где бы она ни была – даже дома – поэтому ей казалось вполне нормальным сейчас сидеть ровно на стуле, одетой в деловую одежду и застегнутой на все пуговицы и молча терпеть жару, вместо того, чтобы лежать рядом с девушкой около вентилятора, одетой не пойми как, да еще и раскинув ноги, как до этого лежала Такеба (не то, чтобы Кириджо была сильно против такой позы у девушки...) и поедая при этом мороженое сомнительного вида, которое и мороженым-то назвать язык не поворачивается.

\- М-м-м... да. Глядя на тебя, у меня появляется чувство, будто я веду себя, как дикарка.

Кириджо не сдержала легкого смешка.

\- Ну что ты. Моя вина, прости. Впредь буду стараться вести себя более раскованно.

Хотя, помимо этикета, на Митсуру сильно действовали те самые необъяснимые чувства, которые заставляли ее стремиться быть идеальной во всем рядом с Юкари. Не дай Бог она сделает что-то нелепое или ляпнет что-то невпопад. Себя красноволосая девушка уже больше не простит после такого.

\- Мне нужно что-то холодное... – жалобно произнесла Такеба, подставляя лицо навстречу прохладному воздуху из вентилятора, пододвинувшись к нему чуть ли не вплотную, - По-моему, даже лед в холодильнике закончился... Мне кажется, или это – абсолютное поражение?

Забавно, как после этих слов Митсуру забыла о своем страхе совершить ошибку – а уж особенно сделать что-то такое, что можно было бы истолковать двояко, увидеть в этом сексуальный подтекст. Она просто посчитала своим долгом помочь изнывающей от жары девушке, пускай и способ был весьма... Странным.

\- Такеба, повернись ко мне, - даже поймав на себе озадаченный взгляд, Кириджо все равно не торопилась объяснять, в чем дело, - Наклонись чуть-чуть ко мне .

Теперь, когда Юкари оказалась в зоне досягаемости, Митсуру смогла дотянуться своей ладонью до ее лба. Поначалу кохай выглядела сбитой с толку, но достаточно быстро прикрыла глаза, а губы ее расплылись в блаженной улыбке.

\- Ва-а-а-у, у тебя такие холодные руки! Как хорошо... – Кириджо чувствовала, как часто и счастливо бьется ее сердце, во-первых, от контакта с младшей девушкой, во-вторых, от ее прекрасной улыбки, ну а уже в-третьих – от того, что может принести Такебе пользу.

\- Рада, что здесь холодность моих рук пригодилась.

\- Но почему так? Только не говори, что тебе холодно, - Юкари с подозрением покосилась на Митсуру. Та лишь издала короткий смешок.

\- На самом деле, мне тоже жарко, но так уж получилось, что с самого детства у меня всегда холодные руки. Я мало кого касалась, но если такое происходило, то обязательно следовал полный шока вопрос “Почему у тебя такие ледяные руки?!”. Поначалу мне было не по себе, но я привыкла. Как видишь, сейчас это приносит пользу.

\- Да уж, любопытно, - ответила Такеба, вновь прикрывая глаза, и наклоняя голову чуть набок.

Кириджо с трудом справлялась с потоком мыслей, который роился, как рой пчел, в ее голове. И все они касались Юкари: ее нежной и теплой кожи, завораживающих длинных ресниц, манящих бледно-розовых губ, на которые был нанесен блеск... Митсуру прикрыла глаза и вздохнула, пытаясь вновь установить контроль над собой. Собственное поведение волновало ее все сильнее и сильнее...

Она открыла глаза всего через несколько секунд, когда почувствовала, что девушка отстранилась. Та теперь как ни в чем не бывало подставляла лицо к вентилятору, совсем не подозревая, какими мыслями полна голова ее семпая.

\- Ты уж прости, что я отменила занятие. Я абсолютный ноль во время такой погоды! Вряд ли я выдам что-то умное, - заговорила Такеба и чуть виноватым взглядом посмотрела на Кириджо. Та покачала головой.

\- Ничего страшного, я сама “за” такое решение. Да и сейчас каникулы, можно немного сбавить наш темп... Но с сентября пощады не жди, - Митсуру хищно сверкнула глазами, заставив этим Юкари мгновенно стать хмурой, как пасмурное небо.

\- О, кстати, о занятиях. Не хочешь пострелять из лука? Мне уже очень неловко перед тобой, мы так и не позанимались этим ни разу... – Кириджо не могла поверить в то, что только что услышала. Она не ослышалась? Такеба, наконец-то, не уклоняется от вопроса о занятиях по стрельбе из лука? Более того, предлагает сама...

Поначалу Митсуру сердилась на Юкари за то, что та не сдерживает свое обещание и находит тысячу и один предлог, чтобы не проводить занятий по стрельбе. Затем она сама была занята, а потом и вовсе забыла про эту часть уговора.

Но она все еще хотела попробовать себя в этом. Особенно, рядом с такой очаровательной наставницей.

\- Я была бы очень рада все же попробовать себя в этом деле. Но сможем ли мы справиться в столь жаркую погоду...?

Такеба задумчиво уставилась на потолок.

\- Давай просто следить за прогнозом погоды. Если день будет намечаться не слишком жаркий, созвонимся и договоримся о встрече. Идет? Или у тебя все забито планами?

“Ради такого я готова отказаться ото всех планов.” – но мысли вряд ли будет суждено оказаться озвученной.

\- Нет, сейчас у меня более-менее не загруженный график.

\- Отлично! Тогда будем следить за прогнозом. Надеюсь, удача улыбнется нам и скоро я покажу тебе наш клуб!

 

\- Алло, Кириджо-семпай? Сегодня обещают +26 - +28, по сравнению с прошлыми днями это прямо-таки холодрыга! – Юкари на том конце провода звонко засмеялась, - Встретимся у школы часа в четыре?

Долго ждать девушкам не пришлось. Госпожа Фортуна действительно улыбнулась им и уже на следующий день температура стала более-менее приемлемой для занятий по стрельбе.

У Митсуру намечались какие-то мелкие планы, но все они были мгновенно перенесены на другие дни. Не сейчас, не в этот день. Куда важнее встреча с кохаем.

Кириджо мгновенно встревожилась, думая над тем, что следует надеть на занятия, но Такеба поспешила прервать ее взволнованные метания по комнате с зажатой между ухом и плечом трубкой телефона и убедить, что ничего специально надевать и брать с собой не надо. В клубе сейчас никого нет и поэтому они обязательно найдут форму, подходящую ей по размеру.

Время пролетело незаметно и вот уже настал тот момент, когда Митсуру впервые переступила порог клуба стрельбы из лука. Точнее, правильно будет сказать, что сделала она это впервые именно как человек, который собирается здесь заниматься. До этого девушка заходила в это место пару раз, но только по делам, касавшихся студ.совета.

Не сказать, что место было просторным. Раздевалки находились в маленьких и тесных комнатушках, из них можно было выйти в узкий коридор, который-то с трудом можно было назвать коридором – он, отгороженный колоннами, плавно переходил в само поле для стрельбы. Зато уж здесь места не пожалели – самые дальние цели находились так далеко, что невольно задаешься вопросом – реально ли в них попасть?

\- Смотри, семпай, вот эти три лука – мои, - довольно заявила Юкари. Было видно, что девушка очень гордится своими луками, и не зря – они действительно были очень красивыми, мощными, но и в то же время, элегантными, - Остальные – участников клуба. Я не думаю, что они были бы против того, что их луки немного позаимствуют. Ты выбирай, а я пока переоденусь!

Митсуру мысленно благодарила небеса (или кто там был ответственным за события?) за то, что Такеба дала переодеться ей одной, а не стала делать это одновременно с семпаем. Кириджо не была уверена, что смогла бы переодеться адекватно и без лишних волнений.

Пока старшая девушка ждала младшую, она с интересом разглядывала оружие, что висело сбоку от самого поля. Может, это играли те самые странные чувства Митсуру к Юкари, а может луки Такебы действительно выглядели куда более впечатляющими, чем остальные. Может, на каких-то из них и были царапины, потертости, серебряное покрытие немного стерлось, но все равно они чем-то выигрывали у остальных. В эти луки, казалось, была вложена частичка души их обладательницы, столько стараний и усилий они впитали в себя, вместе с горечью поражения и радостью от победы.  
Они словно светились ее светом.

“Можно ли их взять? Может, мне стоит все же выбрать самый простой и неприглядный и остальных...”

\- Семпа-а-а-й! – Митсуру вздрогнула бы, если бы не умела так хорошо вести себя хладнокровно в любой ситуации. Нет, пожалуй, теперь уже почти в любой. Чертовы чувства, - Прости, что заставила ждать. Выбрала уже лук?

\- Нет, я немного теряюсь при выборе... – ответила Кириджо, краем глаза поглядывая на вставшую рядом подругу, - Может, ты что посоветуешь?

\- Хм, я-я-я... – задумчиво протянула Такеба, рассматривая луки, - Ну вот, смотри, это мой самый первый и самый старый лук, - с этими словами девушка стянула с подставки один из самых длинных луков и, ловко натянув тетиву (еще без стрелы, просто, показательно), встала в боевую стойку.

\- Что я могу сказать о нем, так это то, что... – Юкари с увлечением рассказывала что-то о характеристиках лука, об его преимуществах и недостатках, однако, Митсуру уже не слышала то, что Такеба говорила ей. Кириджо не могла отделаться от чересчур сильного ощущения дежа вю, от которого чуть ли не шла кругом голова.

Почему-то сейчас, при виде Юкари с луком, казалось, будто эту картину она наблюдала далеко не раз и не два, и это было настолько знакомым и до боли родным, что Митсуру невольно схватилась за сердце.

Кажется, она знает такую Юкари уже вечность.

\- Кириджо-семпай? Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – хмурясь, спросила Такеба. Кириджо опомнилась.

\- Ах, да, прости...

\- Так что думаешь?

\- Я согласна на этот лук, - как девушка не знала ничего о том луке, который ее кохай держала в руках, так и не узнала ничего нового, но переспрашивать было бы просто до ужаса неприлично с ее стороны. Поэтому оставалось согласиться и полностью довериться выбору подруги.

\- Отлично, - кивнула Юкари и, сняв с подставки другой, более солидный на вид лук, пошла на середину поля для стрельбы, поманив рукой за собой Митсуру.

\- Вообще, каждый новый член клуба не начинает сразу же со стрельбы, а некоторое время занимается специальными подготавливающими упражнениями. Но я уверена, что сегодня ты шла сюда не за упражнениями, так что предлагаю перейти сразу к главной части.

Девушки встали точно напротив цели средней дальности. Видимо, Такеба решила проскочить и фазу стрельбы по целям ближней дальности.

\- Сейчас ты встаешь вот в такую стойку, - девушка вновь продемонстрировала боевую стойку, заставив Кириджо вновь забыться на секунду, - Берешь лук левой рукой... Да, так... Держи стрелу – с колчаном мы потом потренируемся. А вот теперь главное – правильно взять стрелу.

Юкари показала на своей стреле, как правильно зажать ее между пальцев, однако, почему-то, Митсуру, к своему стыду, никак не удавалось в точности повторить то, что видела. Поэтому Такеба поправила ее, заставив сердце семпая пропустить удар, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись.

\- Вот так, ага. Теперь изо всех сил – я знаю, это будет тяжело – натягиваешь тетиву правой рукой, вместе со стрелой. Следи за тем, чтобы она точно лежала на пальцах твоей левой руки и не раскачивалась из стороны в сторону!

Ни один из экзаменов не заставлял нервничать Митсуру настолько сильно, как она нервничала сейчас. Хотя и пример не слишком удачный – Кириджо была слишком уверена в своих силах, чтобы испытывать сильное волнение перед экзаменами. Скажем, ни один экзамен в начальной школе, когда маленькая Митсуру сильно переживала за все тесты и контрольные даже выучив весь пройденный материал. Наизусть.  
Девушка старалась максимально точно следовать инструкциям подруги, хотя это действительно было весьма тяжело. Особенно было тяжело натянуть тетиву.

\- Теперь попробуй прицелиться. Сейчас мы не будем учитывать никакие факторы вроде силы и направления ветра и т.д. Просто попробуй сделать это на глазок. Если не попадешь даже просто в цель – не расстраивайся, такое чудо практически никогда не случается.

\- Не самые приободряющие слова, Такеба, - произнесла Кириджо, услышав в ответ чуть виноватый смешок и тихое “извини”.

“На глазок, значит...?”

Стрела вонзилась четко в землю.

\- Ну, это всего лишь первая попытка, - Юкари пожала плечами, - Попробуешь еще?

\- Конечно, - Митсуру откинула челку с глаз и, натянув тетиву, начала прицеливаться, - Мы ведь только начали.

\- Вот это боевой дух, семпай, так держать! – Такеба довольно закивала, и принялась внимательно следить за действиями Кириджо.

Стрела за стрелой пролетала мимо цели, заставляя Митсуру, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не опускать руки, а, наоборот, загораться все более и более сильным желанием достигнуть своей цели. Жаль, что ощутимая боль в руках превращала новые попытки в мучения. Но Кириджо не из тех, кто будет жаловаться на боль и усталость.

\- Давай я помогу тебе, - видя, какие усилия приходится уже прикладывать девушке для выстрела (а ведь она совсем новичок, ей бы, по-хорошему, хватило и одного выстрела), Юкари не могла не прийти на помощь. И Митсуру хотела отказаться, но попросту не смогла, когда ощутила, как к ней сзади осторожно прижимается кохай.

Она попросту на время потеряла не то, что дар речи – даже способность пошелохнуться. Сделать вдох.

\- Попробуй расслабиться, сейчас я помогу тебе сделать выстрел, - а голосок Юкари был спокоен, будто бы ничего и не произошло. Да и действительно, если так посмотреть, ничего странного в том, что Такеба сейчас направляла ее, не было... Но Кириджо реагировала на все совсем иначе.

\- Приподними чуть-чуть лук... – ладонь Юкари накрыла ладонь Митсуру, заставляя вторую выдохнуть чуть громче, чем следовало. Другой рукой она помогала девушке натягивать тетиву, - Да, вот так. Стоит направить его слегка вправо... Нет, так сильно... А вот так в самый раз! Давай, отпускаешь на счет три... Раз, два... Три!

Стрела вонзилась точно в границу между желтым и красным кружками. Это была настоящая победа.

 

\- Вот это мы увлеклись! – Юкари с удивлением обнаружила, что солнце почти зашло за горизонт и голубое небо теперь превращалось в темно-синее. Девушки сели на лавочку, обе выглядели уставшими, но счастливыми, - С тобой время летит незаметно, семпай.

Митсуру мгновенно зарделась от услышанного и поспешила отвернуться, чтобы, не дай Бог, Юкари не увидела ее в таком виде.

\- Аналогично...

Но, кажется, Такеба не заметила ничего странного в поведении подруги, и теперь что-то искала в сумке.

\- Держи, - красноволосая девушка обернулась, с любопытством глянув на то, что протягивала ей Юкари. Это была банка с охлажденным кофе, - Я не знала, что тебе нравится... Боялась брать какую-то газировку, ты же их не пьешь. Хотя кофе, конечно, жажду вряд ли утолит... Но я подумала, что это лучший вариант... – девушка немного смутилась и теперь смотрела куда-то в сторону, параллельно накручивая прядь волос на палец.

Митсуру была тронута такой заботой.

\- Спасибо большое, Такеба. Ты угадала, - девушка улыбнулась, а еще шире ее улыбка стала, когда она увидела, как обрадовалась услышанному Юкари.

Некоторое время девушки сидели в тишине, молча смотря на закат и постепенно опустошая содержимое банок. Кириджо любила кофе, однако, то, что она пила в данный момент, лишь отдаленно напоминал настоящий кофе, который подают ей служанки на завтрак. Но сейчас было совсем не время капризничать.

\- Ладно, уже темнеет, надо торопиться домой. Не хочу в слишком позднее время ходить по темным переулкам, - Такеба поднялась со скамейки и отправила в полет пустую банку из-под газировки. Она попала точно в мусорную корзину, - Надеюсь, тебе сегодня понравилось.

Митсуру кивнула и начала было уже говорить о том, что она очень хорошо провела время, как ее осенила одна мысль.

\- Не стоит лишний раз рисковать и ходить по темным улицам. Давай я подвезу тебя.

Юкари пару раз моргнула.

\- Э-э-э? На чем?

Кириджо довольно улыбнулась.

\- На мотоцикле.

 

\- За-а-а-а-чем я во-о-о-о-бще согласила-а-а-а-сь?! – кричала Такеба чуть ли не плача при этом и вцепляясь в семпая чуть ли не мертвой хваткой, - А-а-а-а!

\- Говорю же тебе, не бойся, я вожу очень осторожно, - Митсуру пыталась не оглохнуть от криков Юкари. На какую-то долю секунды она даже пожалела, что предложила подвезти девушку, но, чувствуя, как крепнут объятия кохая, тут же убеждалась в том, что это стоило того.

\- И-и-и я же в юбке! А если кто-нибудь увидит мои... мои...:?! – от одной мысли о том, как вокруг уже собирается сотня извращенцев, голодным взглядом окидывая бедра девушки, Такеба дико раскраснелась и уткнулась лицом в спину Кириджо.

\- Мы едем так быстро, что никто не успеет ничего разглядеть, - заверила девушку Митсуру, нажимая на педаль газа и набирая еще большую скорость. Ну, чтобы быть точно уверенной в том, что никто не увидит белье кохая. Никто.

\- Нет-нет-нет, прошу, только не разгоняйся! – Юкари казалось, что она вот-вот зальет всю спину подруги слезами – настолько ей было страшно. Митсуру вздохнула и отпустила педаль.

Сейчас они въезжали на мост, а значит, скорость стоило поубавить еще и по этой причине. Кириджо плавно нажала педаль тормоза. Тут же послышался облегченный вздох Такебы.

\- Так уже лучше... – и все равно младшая девушка боялась поднять голову и увидеть что-то еще, помимо спины подруги. А зря.

\- Посмотри налево, - произнесла Митсуру, еще немного сбавляя скорость.

Юкари некоторое время колебалась, а затем все же подняла голову и окинула взглядом то, что находилось по левую сторону от нее. Ее восторгу не было предела.

\- Вау! Как красиво...! – девушка завороженно уставилась на море, в котором отражались сотни, нет, тысячи разноцветных огоньков, фонариков, неоновых вывесок. Затем она перевела взгляд с отражения на настоящий город. Все это захватывало дух: город, что выглядел так потрясающе благодаря подсветке, море, ветер, который трепал волосы. Даже скорость теперь казалась неотъемлемой частью этого захватывающего чувства прекрасного.

Если бы Митсуру не нужно было следить за дорогой, то сейчас бы она прикрыла от блаженства глаза. Она чувствовала все то же самое, что и Юкари, вот только большая часть ее счастья заключалась не в увиденном – все-таки, она уже далеко не первый раз ездила по ночному городу и уже успела вдоволь насладиться прекрасным ночным видом с мотоцикла – а в том, что рядом была Юкари, которую она делала счастливой. Которая поначалу жалась к ней в поиске защиты, а теперь обнимала чуть крепче потому, что была переполнена чувством восторга. Кириджо была счастлива ощущать ее тепло, чувствовать дыхание на шее, покрываться мурашками от ощущения того, как перебирает девушка пальчиками на ее животе.

Она чувствовала себя окрыленной этим теплым чувством.

 

\- Спасибо, что подвезла, Кириджо-семпай! Это было просто что-то с чем-то, - благодарила Юкари подругу, стоя уже у дверей общежития, - Но я не уверена, что рискну прокатиться еще раз когда-нибудь.

\- Что, приятное дополнение в виде ночного города не сработало? Ох, вот это промах, – Митсуру расстроенно вздохнула, но немного наигранно грустить ей пришлось не долго, - Спасибо за день, Такеба.

\- Юкари, - произнесла с улыбкой кохай, заставив Кириджо удивиться, - Зови меня по имени, хорошо?

\- Хорошо... – рассеянно ответила Митсуру, не веря в произошедшее. Неужели они действительно стали настолько хорошими друзьями, что могут позволить себе звать друг друга по имени? Девушка всегда придавала этому огромное значение и практически никого и никогда не звала по имени. А сейчас... Сейчас ее сердце, судя по ощущениям, сделало пируэт в грудной клетке, - Юкари...

\- До встречи, Митсуру-семпай, - Такеба весело помахала рукой на прощание и скрылась за дверьми общежития. Кириджо не сразу смогла уйти, некоторое время проведя, смотря в одну точку и прокручивая случившееся в голове.

Сейчас она чувствовала себя еще счастливее, чем тогда, на мосту.

 

_23 августа._

_Я не писала все эти дни лишь потому, что хотела получше разобраться в себе, а также ждала встречи с ней, чтобы мысленно зафиксировать все то, что ощущаю рядом с ней._   
_Я совсем не ожидала, что наши отношения начнут так быстро набирать оборот... Даже когда мы только стали друзьями, наша дружба практически стояла на месте и толком не развивалась._   
_Но так было до августа. Этот месяц будто изменил что-то. Словно он стал переключателем в наших отношениях._   
_Я не могу сказать наверняка, что она чувствует ко мне. Но сегодняшний день заставил меня убедиться в том, что я стала близким для нее человеком._   
_Такеба... Вернее, теперь она для меня Юкари. Мне кажется, что Юкари занимает все мои мысли, что теперь моя жизнь крутится не вокруг важных дел, а вокруг... Нее._   
_Я долго отрицала это, но теперь я убедилась в своих чувствах._   
_Я люблю ее._

 

То ли по воле случая, то ли же как специально, на мобильный телефон Митсуру пришло сообщение. И из всех людей, кто мог бы его прислать, оказалась не кто иная, как Юкари. Да, именно тогда, когда Кириджо призналась ей в любви... Хоть и косвенно.

А поэтому сил открыть его набралось не сразу. Нужно было перевести дух, успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

“Привет!  
Я бы хотела с тобой погулять завтра. Да, знаю, уже третий день подряд я тебя отвлекаю, но, боюсь, это важно (⌒_⌒;) Мне очень нужно поговорить с тобой...”

Митсуру не раздумывая начала писать ответ:

“Добрый Вечер. Конечно, я буду только рада встретиться. Где и во сколько?”

Кириджо нажала кнопку “отправить” и выдохнула. Сердце билось так быстро, что она начала волноваться, как бы это не сказалось на ее здоровье.

О чем таком важном хочет поговорить с ней Юкари? Фантазия уже начала рисовать самые желанные картины, подозрительно похожие на те, которые частенько изображают в женских романах. Смущенная Юкари, переминающаяся с ноги на ногу, тихий шелест деревьев – единственных свидетелей происходящего, а затем... Романтичное признание в любви...

Митсуру была готова стукнуть себя по лбу за то, что позволяла фантазии дурачить себя такими слащавыми картинами. Глупости все это, так не бывает. Не может быть, чтобы девушка хотела именно этого.

Этот разговор может быть о чем угодно – об уроках, о проблемах с матерью, с кем-то из друзей... А может, для Такебы важным кажется то, что для Кириджо совсем не является таковым.

Телефон вновь завибрировал.

“Днем я занята, так что, если ты не против, я хотела бы встретиться ближе к вечеру (-‿‿-) Где-то в шесть вечера, как тебе? Можно на набережной, там в это время не очень людно.”

И вновь пальцы набирали слова, стоило только девушке дочитать сообщение.

“Я согласна. До завтра.”

Митсуру отложила телефон, совсем не ожидая, что Юкари напишет что-то еще, и поэтому вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда, спустя буквально секунд сорок, телефон вновь завибрировал.

“До завтра! Спокойной ночи! (⌒▽⌒)☆”

Кириджо всегда умиляли эти рожицы, которые Такеба частенько ставила в конце предложений.

 

Митсуру Кириджо никогда не позволяла себе опаздывать. Более того, она достаточно часто приходила в назначенное место минут на десять раньше. Просто девушка очень не любила делать что-либо в спешке, а уж особенно сильно переживать, считая, что опоздание на пять минут приравнивается к смертному греху.

Сейчас, когда она пришла даже не на десять, а на пятнадцать минут раньше назначенного времени, красноволосая девушка молча следила за тем, что происходит на улице. Улица была в основном пешеходной, поэтому здесь редко проезжали автомобили. Было много детей, которые спешили домой, на ужин, нетерпеливо таща за руку за собой мам или старших братьев/сестер. Кто-то гулял с собакой, которая, заприметив другую собаку, бросилась к ней играть. Митсуру была удивлена – ей казалось, что встреча двух собак всегда кончается их конфликтом – а, заодно, и конфликтом их хозяинов. Но, видимо, бывают исключения.  
На небе кружили чайки и периодически начинали пронзительно кричать. Солнце еще не садилось, но уже чувствовалось, как город начинает постепенно превращаться в ночной.

\- Митсуру-семпай!

Пульс мгновенно учащается.

\- Юкари, - Кириджо обернулась к подбежавшей к ней девушке и улыбнулась, - Ты даже не опоздала сегодня.

\- Эй! – Такеба мгновенно надулась, - Да, не опоздала. Я торопилась.

\- Умница, - в голосе Митсуру проскользнули нотки сарказма, заставляя Юкари надуться еще сильнее. Да, она боялась сделать что-то лишнее, но старая привычка времен не влюбленности никак не могла уйти.

\- Ладно-ладно, пойдем уже, - Такеба повела Кириджо за собой. Около дороги была лестница, которая вела к пляжу, на котором очень любили отдыхать местные жители, - Как твои дела?

Поначалу их разговор был совершенно обыденным и ничем особо не выделялся. Как обычно, Юкари много рассказывала, быстро переключаясь с одной темы на другую, а Митсуру внимательно ее слушала. Это было очень забавно наблюдать – вот девушка злится, рассказывая про некультурность некоторых ее сожителей, а через мгновение она уже смеется над какой-то забавной историей, связанной с псом, который частенько приходит к их общежитию поиграть с его жителями и поклянчить еду.

\- Красивый сегодня закат. Хотя, вчера был ничем не хуже, - вдруг мечтательно произнесла Такеба, останавливаясь и заставляя Кириджо нервничать.

“Что это она вдруг? Настало время для того самого важного разговора? Что она хочет мне сказать...?”

\- Да, ты права, - согласилась Митсуру, бросив взгляд на наполовину скрывшееся за горизонтом оранжевое солнце, - Так о чем таком важном ты хотела со мной поговорить?

Девушка больше не могла ждать. Ей нужно было непременно узнать, что хочет рассказать ей кохай. И, желательно, сию минуту.

\- М-м-м, да, я как раз хотела сейчас об этом поговорить, - Юкари заметно напряглась. Она смотрела на водную гладь, не смея перевести взгляд на Митсуру, - Это разговор о кое-чем... Очень личного характера.

Сердце пропускает удар.

\- Я поняла, что ты стала для меня очень хорошей подругой. Более того, я убедилась в том, что тебе можно доверять. И причем доверять как никому другому. Ты очень верный и серьезный человек, мне это нравится, - Такеба позволила себе быстрый взгляд в сторону Кириджо и легкую улыбку, - Поэтому... Я хотела бы рассказать тебе о том, что вряд ли бы сказала кому-то еще.

Митсуру замерла. Она боялась пошевелиться, да более того, даже сделать вдох. Будто это помешает моменту и от этого что-то кардинально изменится. Она жадно ловила каждое слово девушки, не смея перебить ее.

Юкари продолжила говорить.

\- Обычно я всегда справлялась со своими чувствами сама, но сейчас, когда у меня появилась ты, я уверена, что смогу получить от тебя поддержку, - девушка прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Чуть помедлив, она открыла их и вновь устремила свой взор вдаль, на чудесный пейзаж, - Мне... Очень нравится Минато-кун. Нет, боюсь, даже куда сильнее, чем нравится. Я влюблена в него, - Такеба притихла. На ее щеках заиграл румянец, она приобняла себя за плечи. В любви признаваться не легко, даже если это не объект твоих воздыханий, - Но я не уверена насчет того, как он относится ко мне. Конечно, он сам по себе человек весьма закрытый, неразговорчивый и эмоциями особо не блещет... Забавно, но именно это меня в нем и привлекает. Знаешь, как говорят – противоположности притягиваются? Вот и я слаба на людей, которые совсем не похожи на меня... – Юкари хихикнула, но смешок вышел весьма нервным, - Я совсем не знаю, когда ему признаться... И стоит ли вообще. Как ты думаешь, мы подходим друг другу?

Митсуру хорошо умела скрывать свои эмоции, заменяя их маской равнодушия, но сейчас даже самый опытный актер не смог бы сыграть непринужденность и оказать активную поддержку, чувствуя такую невыносимую боль.  
Девушка хорошо знала, что такое физическая боль. Но, как выяснилось, она совсем не знала, что из себя представляет боль моральная.  
Казалось, что вдалеке погас свет надежды. Тот, что с каждым днем разгорался все сильнее и сильнее, набирал силы вместе с мечтами, которыми все больше начинала грезить Кириджо.  
А еще казалось, будто кто-то выводил на ее сердце ножом кривые буквы, из которых складывалось слов “боль”.

\- Мне... Трудно сказать, я плохо знаю Арисато... – говорить чертовски тяжело, но приходится выдавливать из себя нужные слова, - Но... Думаю, вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе...

А как иначе? Что она еще может сказать? “Нет, вы не подходите друг другу, потому что я люблю тебя”? Митсуру желала Юкари только лучшего и просто не могла не поддержать ее... Даже если ради этого приходилось переступать через свои чувства.

\- Правда? – Такеба обернулась к Кириджо, ее глаза засветились, - Я так рада это слышать!

Если у Митсуру огонек надежды погас, то у Юкари он только разгорался. Может, это красноволосая девушка поделилась им с кохаем?  
Значит, хоть какие-то плюсы в этом есть...

\- Ты же не против, если я буду делиться с тобой своими чувствами? И, если повезет, то успехами на любовном фронте... Э-хе-хе... – Такеба смущенно захихикала. Кириджо каким-то чудом выдавила из себя улыбку.

\- Конечно. Ведь мы подруги.

 

_24 августа._

_Если бы я только знала, что эти чувства принесут мне столь невыносимую боль, я ни за что не дала бы им разгореться сильнее. Но отступать уже поздно, а я обожглась так сильно, как никогда раньше. Кажется, мне обрезали крылья сразу же после того, как я научилась летать._   
_Я понимаю, что должна смириться с ее выбором и лишь пожелать ей счастья, но мои гордость и эгоизм как ни кстати не дают мне это сделать._   
_Она моя. Моя первая настоящая подруга. Моя первая любовь. Я не могу так просто отпустить ее, без битвы за ее сердце. Забавно, у меня такое чувство, будто я попала в старый французский роман про средневековье и теперь бьюсь за руку принцессы._   
_..._   
_В конце-концов, у меня все еще есть шанс. Ведь не факт, что Арисато ответит на ее чувства._   
_Да... Пытаюсь себя приободрить, а на деле еле-еле пытаюсь унять дрожь во всем теле. Я уже попросила горничных принести мне успокоительное._   
_Правильно отец говорил – нельзя давать волю чувствам, будет только хуже._   
_И все же..._   
_Я еще не потеряла надежду на счастливый конец у этой истории._


	6. Желание в квадрате.

_ Детский плач может ассоциироваться у каждого человека с абсолютно разными вещами. Заботливые мамочки, привыкшие слышать его каждый день, почти что на автомате прибегут к своему дитя и начнут его успокаивать. Кого-то он будет раздражать, кто-то просто не обратит внимания, а кто-то слишком впечатлительный вспомнит любой банальный фильм ужасов и вздрогнет от страха – его богатая фантазия уже нарисовала самые страшные картины. _

_Но вряд ли такое будет случаться часто, столь впечатлительных людей еще нужно поискать. Однако, в этой ситуации допускать такие мысли можно было без стыда – атмосфера располагала к этому._

_Юкари поежилась – ее совсем не радовало то место, в котором она внезапно очутилась. Все вокруг было окрашено в черно-белый, с примесью угнетающей серости. Плотный туман мешал рассмотреть даже то, что находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки._   
_Было холодно и совсем неуютно. Хотелось убежать отсюда, как можно скорее, а еще лучше узнать, что происходящее – всего лишь сон._   
_Ведь это правда так?..._

_Вновь послышались тихие всхлипывания. Их обладателем, без сомнений, был ребенок. Маленькая девочка._

_“Она просто потерялась. Не думай ни о чем страшном. Ей просто тоже страшно. И это вовсе не фильм ужасов!”_

_Такеба пошла в сторону, откуда раздавался плач. Девушка пробиралась сквозь плотные туманные стены с особой осторожностью, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. Хотя, зрение сейчас было почти бесполезным – куда больше пользы может принести слух, и, может быть, нюх._   
_Но Юкари надеялась, что она не учует что-то неординарное. Например, запах крови, или еще чего хуже..._

_С каждым новым шагом она все ближе и ближе подбиралась к своей цели. Все отчетливее девушка могла услышать тоненький голосочек, который что-то тихо говорил в перерывах между всхлипами. Такеба знала, что ее первоочередной задачей было найти, успокоить потерявшееся дитя, а уж затем искать вместе выход. И никак наоборот, как бы страшно ей ни было самой._

_Наконец, она смогла различить маленький силуэт вдалеке. Юкари вытянула руку вперед, проверяя, не обманывает ли ее зрение, затуманненное практически полностью, но коснуться ребенка она не смогла. Сделав еще пару неуверенных шагов вперед, девушка достигла своей цели._

_\- П... Папа..._

_Такеба не понимала, почему настолько сложно различить очертания лица девочки. Это явно была вина уже чего-то другого, не только тумана._

_Кажется, у девочки были два хвостика, закрученные в причудливые спиральки. И, к сожалению, это было единственное, что смогла увидеть нового Юкари._

_Впрочем, сейчас совсем не было важно, как выглядит плачущий ребенок._

_\- Что случилось, малышка? Ты потерялась?_

_“Мда, глупый вопрос, Такеба. Естественно она не просто так стоит в жутком месте, где ничего не различить из-за тумана и плачет!”_

_Девочка подняла голову и уставилась на Юкари широко распахнутыми глазами. Видимо, она не заметила присутствия другого человека._   
_Странно, но девушка никак не могла понять, какого же они цвета._

_\- Папа... – девочка запнулась и шмыгнула носом. Такеба склонила голову на бок, терпеливо ожидая услышать продолжение фразы, но скоро поняла, что это бесполезно._

_\- Что с твоим папой? Где он?_

_\- Папа... Оставил меня... Он ушел... Я не нужна ему..._

_Юкари чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Что это за папа такой, что бросает свою дочь в столь мрачном месте?! Как вообще такой человек может зваться отцом?!_

_\- Я так не думаю. Он наверняка совсем скоро вернется за тобой! А пока он не пришел, я побуду с тобой здесь. Хорошо? – девушка мило улыбнулась._

_Девочка лишь покачала головой и старательно потерла глаза кулачками._

_\- Нет... Я никому не нужна... Я совсем одна. Я думала, что нужна папе, но теперь его нет... И всю жизнь я буду одинокой... Никому нет до меня дела..._

_Такеба была в состоянии легкого шока. Она совсем не ожидала, что маленькая девочка будет задумываться о таких вещах. Неужели у нее совсем никого нет? Родители, друзья? Неужели никто не уделяет ей внимания?_

_\- Не правда. У тебя есть я. Ты нужна мне._

_Забавно это – говорить такие важные слова человеку, которого видишь первый раз в жизни. А может, уже далеко не первый? Юкари сама начала путаться в своих мыслях, чувствах. Был ли это сон? Или же реальность? Почему она находится здесь? Почему она так уверена, что эта девочка нужна ей?_   
_И ведь она не чувствовала, что врет..._

_Такеба тихо ахнула, когда почувствовала себя в чьих-то объятиях. Обнимали ее уже не детские руки, это, совершенно точно, была взрослая девушка. Юкари хотела поднять голову и взглянуть на ту, что сейчас так нежно прижимала ее к себе, но, почему-то, тело совсем не слушалось ее._

_На голову девушки осторожно легла чужая рука и начала нежно гладить ее по волосам, иногда спускаясь к шее, и, не задерживаясь там слишком долго, поднимаясь обратно на макушку. От объятий и поглаживаний было так тепло и приятно, что глаза девушки невольно начали закрываться._

_\- Я так рада слышать это. Спасибо тебе... – ответил смутно знакомый женский голос. Юкари точно знала его обладательницу, но отчего-то слишком тяжело было вспомнить даже самых близких друзей._

_Такеба почувствовала, что что-то в окружающей их обстановке вдруг поменялось и открыла глаза. Картина перед ней предстала абсолютно противоположная той, что была на тот момент, когда она прикрывала глаза. Больше не было черно-белого мира, что украшали лишь загадочный туман, теперь перед ними простиралось море, в котором отражались невысокие дома и багрово-оранжевое закатное солнце._   
_Этот пейзаж... Казался очень знакомым. И таким родным._

_“Киото?...”- собственные мысли отдавались эхом в голове, - “Почему я здесь?...”_

_Теперь девушка находилась в родном городе, из которого она уехала несколько лет назад. Как она сюда попала? Что привело ее сюда? Юкари тонула в собственном же океане из вопросов. Кто поможет ей найти ответ?_

_\- Юкари... Будешь ли ты со мной до конца?_

_Вновь этот голос, тот, что невозможно забыть, но именно сейчас Такеба упорно не может вспомнить, не может понять..._

_И девушка осознала, что она спит и видит сон, стоило ей почувствовать, как губы против ее воли растягиваются в улыбке._

_\- Конечно..._

 

Медленно, очень медленно девушка начала открывать глаза, с трудом пробуждаясь от захватившего ее в плен сновидения. Отчего-то проснуться было тяжелее обычного, очень долго Юкари не приходила в себя.

\- М-м-м... Сколько сейчас времени?... – девушка приподнялась на кровати и потянулась к небольшим часам-будильнику, располагавшимся на прикроватной тумбочке. Тут же она и заметила, что одета, а кровать была застелена. Стрелки часов показывали 20:08, что полностью подтвердило догадки Такебы о том, какой сейчас день и почему она спала.

\- Ну вот, - вздохнула Юкари, свешивая ноги с кровати и почесывая голову, - Уснула... А я всего-то прилегла на пару минут.

С момента начала учебного года прошло всего лишь две с небольшим недели, а Такеба уже чувствовала себя, как выжатый лимон. Не так-то просто было собраться с силами после отдыха и начать заниматься в полную силу. Плюс эти странные сны, что начали сниться ей в июле... Из-за них Юкари совсем не высыпалась. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что девушка уснула, стоило ее голове коснуться мягкой подушки.

“Интересно, кто же это был в моем сне? Не похоже, что случайный человек, которого мне нарисовала фантазия. Я точно чувствовала, что мы как-то связаны. Но я совсем не помню ни ее лица, ни голоса...”

За окном уже совсем стемнело, поэтому до письменного стола Такеба пробиралась почти что вслепую. Сев за стол, она с тихим щелчком включила настольную лампу. Включать основное освещение у девушки не было никакого желания – глазам нужно было дать привыкнуть к яркому свету.

Юкари с легкой грустью в глазах уставилась в окно. Она слышала, как за окном завывает ветер, поддерживаемый монотонным звуком падающих капель дождя. Девушка видела, как ветром срывает с деревьев уже чуть пожелтевшие листья. Такеба чувствовала, как медленно увядает вместе с природой. Конечно, еще было тепло и часто солнечно днем, но дыхание осени уже чувствовалось на собственном затылке.  
Юкари совсем не любила осень.

Но нельзя было утопать в собственных отнюдь не радостных мыслях, нужно было делать дела, выполнять свои обязанности и в целом жить дальше, как бы ненавистно ни было это время года.  
А поэтому Такеба оторвала взгляд от мрачной картины за окном и перевела его на стол, заваленный учебниками и тетрадями. Девушка вздохнула.  
И где эти хваленые истории про веселую жизнь старшеклассников?...

Юкари решила начать выполнение домашнего задания с их дополнительных занятий по математике вместе с семпаем. Что-то, а та не шутила, когда говорила про жесткий режим с сентября. Девушке уже хотелось взвыть от количества упражнений, которые велела ей выполнить Митсуру.  
Но, не успела Такеба приступить к их выполнению, как раздалось, поначалу, приглушенное гудение, а затем музыка. Звуки исходили из школьной сумки, которая была оставлена ее обладательницей у входной двери.  
Не медля, Юкари спрыгнула со стула и, подбежав к сумке, опустилась на колени. Пришлось потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы перекопать всю сумочку – увы, такова уж особенность женских сумок. Наконец, после продолжительных поисков, Такеба извлекла нужный ей предмет.

“Семпай?” – Юкари невольно улыбнулась. Не часто можно было увидеть на экране своего мобильного имя “Кириджо Митсуру”. Хотя, вероятность того, что этот разговор не будет связан с делами, была ничтожно мала, Такеба все равно поспешила взять трубку и произнести бодрое “Алло?”.

\- Добрый Вечер. Я не побеспокоила тебя?

Голос на том конце провода, конечно, узнавался, но с большим трудом. От хоть и строгого, но мелодичного голоса Митсуру совсем ничего не осталось, вместо этого девушка говорила – вернее, практически шептала – осипшим голосом.

\- Митсуру-семпай?! Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила Юкари, - Ты заболела?

Повисла пауза, во время которой Кириджо пыталась прокашляться и придать своему голосу как можно более нормальный тон. Такеба догадывалась, что та смущается от того, что ее слышат такой.

\- Да... Мне очень жаль, Юкари, но завтра я не смогу придти к тебе. Боюсь, меня даже в школе не будет какое-то время. Но я постараюсь как можно быстрее восстановить свое здоровье.

С одной стороны, Такеба уже была готова вздохнуть с облегчением – вся эта гора домашнего задания, к которому она еще некоторое время готовилась бы морально, переносилась на неопределенное время. С другой стороны, Юкари переживала за подругу и не хотела, чтобы та плохо себя чувствовала.

\- У тебя температура, да? Тогда конечно ты должна отлеживаться дома! И даже не вздумай выходить на улицу, пока не выздоровеешь, а не то-о-о... – девушка пригрозила семпаю пальчиком, хоть и знала, что этот жест никто кроме нее и не увидит.

На том конце провода послышался хрипловатый смех.

\- Хорошо. Ты тоже береги себя, сейчас наступает такое время, когда заболеть очень легко.

\- Уж за меня можешь не волноваться, - Такеба улыбнулась и медленно подошла к окну. К сожалению, погода так и не поменялась, а посему ее встретил все тот же мрачный вид. Тем не менее, печаль и тоска теперь отошли на второй план, общение с подругой всегда поднимало настроение.

\- Что ж, тогда... – Митсуру уже было собиралась положить трубку, но Юкари остановила ее:

\- Подожди.

Кириджо ничего не ответила, лишь повис немой вопрос о том, что не так.   
Такеба отвернулась от окна и, улыбнувшись еще шире, спросила:

\- А давай я приеду к тебе?

Ее собеседница явно не ожидала такого поворота событий.

\- А... Но... Я боюсь, в таком состоянии я не смогу заниматься с тобой, даже если ты приедешь ко мне...

\- Нет, ты не поняла меня, - Юкари была очень довольна посетившей ее так внезапно идеей, - Я просто хочу навестить тебя. Разве это плохо?

Короткая пауза.

\- Отнюдь нет, - даже по интонации, с которой ответила Митсуру, было ясно, что она улыбается, - Я буду только рада.

\- Тогда заметано! Жди меня завтра! Только скажи, пожалуйста, адрес, - девушка схватила со стола ручку и тетрадь и села на кровать. Зажав трубку между ухом и плечом, Юкари начала записывать на последней странице адрес, который диктовала ей подруга.  
Она была рада навестить подругу. А еще приятнее было осознавать, что Митсуру будет рада ее визиту.

 

\- О-ох... – не сдержала изумленного вздоха Юкари, когда оказалась на пороге весьма внушительного поместья. Нет, она, безусловно, ожидала увидеть поистине царские хоромы, но, как оказалось, она недооценила мощь семьи Кириджо.

Впрочем, “порог” – это громко сказано. Сейчас Такеба стояла за массивными воротами, которые преграждали ей путь к дому подруги.   
Смелости позвонить в звонок хватило не сразу, да и то, пока девушка решалась, охрана уже начала суетиться.

\- Девушка, вам что-то нужно? – Юкари сразу и не приметила, что чуть поодаль от ворот располагалась будка охранника. Сейчас он сам выглядывал из двери и, кажется, уже собирался выйти. Не дай Бог, если прихватив что-то опасное с собой.

\- А-а, простите, здесь живет моя подруга... Она пригласила меня к себе. Я могу как-то попасть?... – обычно, девушка не терялась так сильно и не звучала столь неуверенно, но сегодня был не совсем обычный случай.

Охранник – мужчина под два метра, с накаченными мускулами и жутко грозный на вид - недоверчиво покосился на нее.

\- Фамилия и имя? – нехотя спросил мужчина.

\- Э? Ну, Кириджо Митсуру...

\- Да нет же, - охранник закатил глаза. Было видно, что ему хотелось уже поскорее выпроводить глупую девчонку, а самому поскорее развалиться в удобном кресле и продолжить коротать время за просмотром какого-нибудь шаблонного боевика, - Твои!

“Мда, не долго он продержался с формальностями”, - пронеслась безрадостная мысль в голове Такебы.

\- Меня зовут Такеба Юкари. Если вы спросите Митсуру-семпая, она сраз...

\- Без тебя знаю, что делать, - прорычал в ответ мужчина, скрываясь в своей каморке.

Юкари ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеливо дожидаться того момента, когда ее впустят в дом, параллельно мысленно ругая грубого охранника. Ждать пришлось достаточно долго и когда девушка уже собралась идти к мужчине с разборками, массивные ворота начали медленно открываться.

“Ну неужели, свершилось.” - с облегчением подумала Такеба, осторожно заглядывая в постепенно разраставшуюся щель между двумя открывающимися половинками. К ее удивлению, в саду ее уже ждали.

\- Такеба Юкари-сан? Извините за долгое ожидание, - девушка поклонилась, когда же она выпрямилась, Юкари удалось разглядеть получше свою собеседницу. Это была девушка примерно ее возраста, может, чуть старше. Длинные каштановые волосы были убраны в аккуратный пучок на макушке, одета девушка была в форму горничной. Судя по тому, как она краснела и говорила чуть неуверенно, можно было предположить, что работать здесь начала девушка совсем недавно, - Позвольте мне вас проводить в покои Митсуру-сама.

Такеба кивнула и проследовала за горничной.

“У нее есть горничная... Вот это здорово! И, наверное, не одна, судя по такому большому дому... А-а-а, мо-о-о, только не начинай опять ей завидовать, Такеба!”

Юкари оказалась права – стоило ей зайти в дом, как она уже встретила еще нескольких служанок и одного юношу. Их лица показались девушке знакомыми, после чего она вспомнила, что уже видела часть прислуги семьи Кириджо во время летней поездки.

Дом, мягко говоря, поражал воображение. Тот старый особняк, о котором вспомнила Такеба, даже в подметки этому не годился. Здесь все было настолько богатым и ярким, почти что светилось от роскоши, что у девушки закружилась голова.  
Многое из интерьера Юкари даже не запомнила – настолько здесь разбегались глаза и столько всего интересного было, чтобы сразу запечатлеть в памяти.   
Но не стоит зацикливаться на описании этих королевских хором, ведь наша героиня уже поднялась по внушительных размеров лестнице, устланной дорогим персидским ковром и скрылась в одном из коридоров.

Девушки поднялись на второй этаж и пошли вперед, по длинному коридору, Юкари он показался прямо-таки бесконечным. А еще девушка задавалась вопросом, что находится за дверьми, мимо которых они вместе с горничной проходили. Их было так много...  
Такеба порой думала о том, что она совсем не понимает богатых людей. Зачем им столько всевозможных вещей, к которым они, впоследствии, прикоснутся, дай Бог, раз в год. Да и то потом про них забудут.  
Вдалеке замаячила дверь, которую от остальных отличали размах и роскошь. Юкари сразу смекнула, что это-то и есть дверь в комнату ее подруги.  
Когда девушки подошли вплотную к двери, Такеба заметила, что дверь украшали не просто "золотые полоски", как ей показалось поначалу, а очень красивые объемные завитушки-стебли, на конце которых красовались большие цветы.

"Красота..."

Горничная выдержала паузу, а затем тихо постучала в дверь.

\- Оджо-сама, извините за беспокойство. Ваша подруга, Такеба-сан, пришла.

Юкари даже стало немного не по себе от таких формальностей. Такое она слышала только в аниме и дорамах... Поэтому сейчас она чувствовала себя героиней чего-то подобного. А еще она не удивится, если, войдя в комнату, увидит Митсуру в шелках и золоте. На троне.  
Ну да ладно, это все плоды бурной фантазии. Такеба уже хорошо знала, что, обладая даже столь несметными богатствами и живя в роскоши, Кириджо оставалась прекрасным человеком, который, к тому же, и не стремился всеми этими благами попользоваться в полной мере.

\- Пусть заходит, - послышался из-за двери голос Митсуру. Юкари с облегчением заметила, что он больше не осипший, как вчера, а, значит, девушке стало уже лучше.

Горничная открыла дверь и, отойдя в сторону, поклонилась Юкари. Такеба немного растерялась, кивнула в знак благодарности и зашла внутрь. Служанка поклонилась и ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Сложно описать восторг, в который пришла Юкари, когда оказалась в комнате подруги. Это была очень просторная комната, в которой очень гармонично сочетались бежевый, красный и золотой цвета. Она была достаточно светлой, хотя окна частично были завешаны бордовыми бархатными шторами. Напротив Юкари стоял большой и явно очень комфортабельный диван, а за ним располагались книжные стеллажи, занявшие всю стену.

Такеба горела желанием получше рассмотреть всю комнату, но к ней обратилась Кириджо:

\- Рада тебя видеть, Юкари.

Девушка с трудом оторвала взгляд от невероятно красивого интерьера и перевела его на подругу. Та выглядела, в целом, как обычно, и все же, хотя бы по глазам, было видно, что Митсуру болеет.

\- Я тоже! – Такеба улыбнулась, но тут же на ее лице появилось обеспокоенное выражение, - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Юкари не совсем знала, куда себя деть – ей хотелось присесть куда-то, да вот только куда? Имеет ли она вообще право касаться чего-либо в этой комнате?  
Но Митсуру, будто читая ее мысли, кивнула на кровать и произнесла:

\- Садись, я совсем не против.

Кровать у Кириджо была поистине королевских размеров. На ней спокойно могли расположиться двое, не ощущая, при этом, тесноты и дискомфорта. Тем не менее, Такеба села на самый ее краешек. А то все еще было как-то не по себе.

\- Чувствую я себя лучше, чем вчера, спасибо, - ответила на заданный ранее вопрос Митсуру, - Я что-то даже не поблагодарила тебя за визит... Спасибо.

Юкари от услышанного едва заметно покраснела.

\- Ох, да что ты! Не стоит благодарностей. Я сама ведь этого захотела. И да... Дом у тебя просто потрясающий! – сказанное не было лестью, а лишь чистой правдой.

\- Благодарю, - Кириджо не очень хотела поднимать разговор о собственном доме. Она чувствовала себя неловко перед Такебой, которая, в отличие от нее, ютилась в тесной комнатке в общежитии. Митсуру боялась, что Юкари испытывает отрицательные эмоции от визита в этот особняк. Но, кажется, девушка была искренней с ней.  
Впрочем, Кириджо знала, что так просто ее подруга врать не станет.

Некоторое время девушки сидели в тишине, обе не зная, на какую тему лучше поговорить. Нет, у них совсем не было проблем с этим. Ну, иногда проскальзывало...

Первой голос подала Такеба:

\- А знаешь, я позавчера ходила в свой любимый магазин, а там...

О, тема магазинов была той, с которой Юкари было проще всего начать и в процессе уже как следует разговориться. Поэтому Митсуру была только рада послушать рассказы девушки о своих покупках и каких-то “нереально больших скидках”. Кириджо не совсем умела восторгаться слову “скидки”.

\- ... А еще мы с одноклассницами заходили в суши-бар и у нас остались очень двоякие впечатления, - Юкари притихла и нахмурилась, явно вспоминая случай, о котором начала рассказывать.

\- Почему же? – поинтересовалась Митсуру.

Юкари вздохнула и продолжила:

\- Я не понимаю, откуда в повара берут настолько невоспитанных людей. Нет, серьезно, его не учили, что гостям нужно улыбаться, ну или, хотя бы, быть вежливым с ними?! – Такеба скрестила руки на груди и чуть надула щечки от обиды к неприятному типчику из кафе.

\- Он нагрубил вам? – Кириджо покачала головой. Это действительно было неприемлемо для обслуживающего персонала.

\- Ага! Я не расслышала стоимость онигири маки и переспросила его, так он огрызнулся, назвал “глухой”! Это вообще нормально?! Пф, да и смотрел он на нас так уничтожающе... А сам на какого-то бомжа похож в своей этой шапке.

Митсуру приподняла бровь.

\- В шапке?...

\- Ну да, - Юкари с легкими нотками удивления взглянула на подругу. Почему ее это заинтересовало?, - Я вообще не понимаю, как его в ней допустили к еде. Короче, там было вкусно, но из-за этого типа я вообще не хочу туда возвращаться.

\- Все бывает. Не принимай близко к сердцу. А хорошие рестораны еще найдутся, - ответила Митсуру и тихо вздохнула.

Юкари показалось, что, с самого начала их сегодняшней встречи, Митсуру выглядела какой-то подавленной. Поначалу девушка списывала это на то, что подруга болеет, но сейчас она была больше уверена в том, что Кириджо что-то терзает.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – спросила Такеба, внимательно следя за реакцией подруги. Было видно, что та не ожидала этого вопроса. А может и ожидала, но просто не была уверена в том, что действительно хочет поделиться своей проблемой.

\- Возможно... – уклончиво ответила Митсуру, переводя взгляд на окно. Несколько секунд они просто слушали стук падающих на подоконник капель, - Если ты не против меня выслушать...

\- О чем ты говоришь?! – Юкари была даже возмущена этой фразой, - Конечно! Мы же подруги. Я буду только рада послушать тебя и постараться помочь!

Кириджо не сдержала улыбки, хоть та и получилась печальной. Все-таки, она была невероятно счастлива, ведь с ней дружит такой прекрасный человечек...

Но нужно было отвечать на поставленный вопрос. Впрочем, Митсуру не была против и надеялась, что если выговорится, то ей действительно полегчает.

\- Мой отец... Серьезно заболел. Он улетел лечиться в Америку.

Да, говорить на эту тему слишком тяжело, даже собравшись с духом. А еще, услышав, как вздыхает от удивления Такеба и шепчет “Боги...”, Кириджо почему-то почувствовала лишь злость. Откуда этой девушке знать о том, насколько хрупки и болезненны отношения Митсуру с отцом? Нет, не так. Как тяжело любить его и не получать даже минимальную долю внимания...

Девушка прикрыла глаза.

“Успокойся, твоя реакция абсолютно не оправдана.” – вдох-выдох, и, кажется, справляться с эмоциями уже легче.

Действительно, она не права. И сочувствие Юкари нужно ценить, ведь оно – искреннее.

\- При этом он даже ничего не сказал мне лично, лишь передал новость через горничных. А ведь я хотела проводить его, пожелать счастливого пути и скорейшего выздоровления... Но я понимаю, что это ему не важно. И, наверное, его можно понять. Наверное...

Кажется, температура поднялась и теперь слезятся глаза. Да, от температуры все беды. Когда Кириджо выздоровеет, то и глаза у нее слезиться не будут. По-крайней мере, оправдания этому она уже не найдет.

На ее ладонь легла теплая ладошка Юкари. Митсуру вздрогнула и подняла глаза на девушку. Ее большие глаза, в которых читались искренние беспокойство и сочувствие очаровывали. А это незначительное – для кого-то – прикосновение значило очень многое для Кириджо.

Даже если Такеба не прочувствовала на себе эту боль, она все равно будет самой лучшей поддержкой для Митсуру.

\- Мне сложно судить, - Юкари тщательно подбирала нужные слова, аккуратно пробиралась сквозь дебри тех фраз, которые могли ненароком ранить или обидеть семпая, - Но я уверена, что ты не безразлична ему. Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы ты расстраивалась лишний раз, если бы провожала его. И... Все будет хорошо. Я слышала, что в Америке есть самые лучшие больницы в мире. Ему обязательно помогут лучшие специалисты!

Только Такеба закончила фразу, как в дверь постучали.

\- Госпожа, что Вы желаете на обед? – послышался голос из-за двери. Юкари не была уверена, принадлежал ли он той же горничной, что проводила ее до этой комнаты, или же это была уже другая служанка.

Повисла пауза. Кириджо сделала глубокий вдох и ответила:

\- То же, что и вчера, пожалуйста.

\- Будет сделано, - ответили из-за двери, после чего послышался едва уловимое постукивание отдаляющихся каблуков.

Юкари обернулась к Митсуру и хотела добавить что-то еще, но та покачала головой, ясно давая понять, что тема закрыта.

\- Спасибо, Юкари. Мне стало лучше, - девушка погладила большим пальцем ладошку кохая. Такеба зажмурилась от приятных ощущений.

\- Не за что, я ничего такого не сказала. Могла бы и получше тебя успокоить... Семпай, тебе плохо?

Тревога, совсем недавно покинувшая сердечко Юкари, вернулась обратно, заставив волноваться с новой силой. Кириджо прижала свободную ладонь ко лбу и прикрыла глаза. Девушка достаточно тяжело дышала, щеки сильно покраснели.

\- Кажется, температура поднялась, - Митсуру не считала это чем-то удивительным, учитывая то, что во время разговора об отце она начала сильно нервничать и переживать.

Голова немного шла кругом, а сознание подкидывало какие-то странные картины, которые обычно видишь в состоянии полу-сна. Было до безумия жарко, но откинуть одеяло в сторону Кириджо не позволило бы стеснение.

\- Может, мне позвать кого-то? Надо, наверное, принять жаропонижающее... В любом случае, я рядом! И ничего, ты скоро выздоровеешь... я... могу... слышишь...

 

_Голос Юкари медленно растворялся среди какого-то неясного гула. Все вокруг погрузилось в кромешную тьму. На какой-то момент Кириджо показалось, что она падает. Ниже, еще ниже... Кажется, настолько глубоко просто-напросто невозможно упасть. Может быть, она падает в Ад? Это ее расплата за все грехи? За то, что посмела усомниться в отце?..._

_Послышались еще чьи-то голоса, но разобрать то, что они говорили, было практически невозможно. Внезапно Митсуру почувствовала, что уже не падает, а вполне стоит на ногах._   
_Темнота начала рассеиваться, постепенно открывая завесу тайного. Теперь девушка могла хотя бы убедиться, что находится не в Аду._   
_Хотя... То место, в котором она очутилась, жизнерадостным и безопасным тоже не назовешь._   
_Отчего-то было слишком сложно сконцентрироваться и рассмотреть окружающую обстановку получше. Да еще и темный туман никак не рассеивался до конца._

_Кириджо не сразу поняла, что ее правая рука чем-то занята. Лишь опустив взгляд, она увидела, что крепко держит длинную серебряную шпагу._   
_Внезапно, девушка почувствовала мощный прилив сил и уверенности. Ноги сами начали двигаться, вести ее как-то слишком уверено в определенном направлении._

_\- Ямагиши, доложи обстановку._

_Ямагиши? Кто это? Чье имя она сейчас произнесла? Странно, с одной стороны она уверена в том, что говорит, кого окликает, но память упорно блокирует образ этого человека..._

_И ей отвечают. Тихий девичий голосок. Она что-то взволнованно вещает, но Митсуру совсем не разбирает слов._

_И вдруг что-то предстает перед ней. Нечто темное и желеобразное, с двумя громадными и красными, словно рубины, глазами._   
_Кириджо не испытывает страха перед этим паранормальным существом, наоборот, ухмыляется и протягивает вперед руку со шпагой, встает в боевую стойку и небрежно смахивает с лица челку. Она делала это уже тысячу раз, ей не составит труда добавить к этой тысячи единицу._

\- ... ожа... оспо... госпожа...

Даже после самых бессонных ночей, когда удавалось выцепить лишь пару часов на сон, Митсуру было легче открыть глаза. Сейчас же ей потребовалось приложить не мало усилий, чтобы разлепить их и проснуться.  
Ноющее тело и жар дали девушке понять, что температура все еще держится и, причем, не малая. Кириджо раздраженно вздохнула – ее уже порядком достало ощущать себя столь слабой и немощной.

\- Госпожа? Как Вы себя чувствуете?

Кто-то из прислуги был в ее комнате. Сколько же она проспала? И... Юкари. Неужели она уже ушла?...  
Девушка почувствовала, как болезненно сжалось сердце. Она хотела побыть с Такебой чуть подольше... Чуть дольше хотела она ощущать тепло ее руки, пускай даже при температуре эти ощущения были не столь яркими, нежели в обычном состоянии.  
Митсуру все же обернулась, дабы ответить служанке и так и застыла, с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Не то, чтобы это было целиком и полностью от удивления, просто она собиралась ответить...

\- Ю... Юкари? Что ты?...

Кириджо с трудом верила в увиденное. На какой-то момент она просто-напросто потеряла дар речи и лишь часто хлопала широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.  
Перед ней стояла никто иная, как Юкари. Вот только... Одета она была не в то, в чем пришла. То есть, проблема была даже не в этом... Вернее, проблемы, как таковой не было, была только... Девушка в костюме горничной.  
Митсуру оглядела Юкари с ног до головы, затаив при этом дыхание. Форма, без сомнений, была той самой, которую носили ее горничные, различие было только в том, что девушка надела куда более пышный подъюбник, нежели те, в которых ходила прислуга в доме Кириджо. Белоснежный, отглаженный фартучек прикрывал юбку, такие же белоснежные ленты были нашиты на пышные рукава-фонарики. Белое “горлышко” было наглухо застегнуто, но можно было увидеть, как из-за него кокетливое то и дело выглядывает любимый ошейник Такебы. А самым главным атрибутом, придававшим еще больше шарма образу, был ободок с рюшечкой на голове.  
Юкари выглядела просто невероятно милой и, в то же время, чертовски соблазнительной.

Кириджо хлопнула себя по лбу, и крепко зажмурилась.

“Мне это снится. Или привиделось. Проклятая температура!...”

\- Госпожа, может, Вам принести мокрое полотенце? – обеспокоенно спросила Такеба, чуть наклоняясь и пытаясь вглядеться в лицо девушки.

Митсуру отвела руку ото лба и открыла глаза.

\- Это не галлюцинации?... – неуверенно спросила Кириджо.

Юкари не выдержала и засмеялась:

\- Прости, что так удивила! Я думала, это развеселит тебя. Я попросила у одной из твоих служанок форму. Конечно, она очень удивилась – с чего это вдруг гостье примерять платье слуги... – Такеба немного смутилась и от чувства неловкости начала теребить кончики своих волос, - Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь с моими причудами... Помимо того, что я хотела тебя как-то расшевелить, я уже давно горела желанием примерить эту милую форму, - короткая пауза, - Вообще, я должна была быть мейдой на школьном фестивале, но его отменили из-за штормового предупреждения. Как же не кстати!... Но только ты... это...- Такеба приложила ладонь к щеке, и начала говорить заговорческим шепотом, - Никому не говори, хорошо? Это будет наш маленький секрет.

Девушка подмигнула Кириджо и, тихо хихикнув, покружилась на месте, встав спиной к Митсуру.

\- Что скажешь? Мне идет? – полу-обернувшись, спросила Юкари у подруги.

Поток информации, который услышала Кириджо от Такебы заставил ее голову пойти кругом. Или это лишь предлог, отговорка, чтобы умолчать о настоящей причине головокружения?...

Только сейчас Митсуру заметила, что на Юкари надеты милые плотные белые колготки, а на ногах были надеты миниатюрные черные туфельки, такие очаровательные, словно снятые с куколки. А бантик, завязанный сзади на талии, отлично дополнял эту картину.

Кириджо пыталась успокоить сбившееся дыхание, но сделать это было практически невозможно. Она никогда не относилась к форме горничных как к предмету фетиша, но сейчас она чувствовала себя последней извращенкой, которая теряла голову от вида возлюбленной в таком виде.

Фантазия никогда не мешала ясному уму Митсуру, но сейчас привычная система дала сбой. Теперь перед девушкой мелькали картины далеко не детского характера.  
Хотя бы взять то, что служанки обязуются выполнять все, что прикажешь...

Девушка приложила ладонь ко лбу и покачала головой, пытаясь прогнать из головы столь непристойные мысли. Правда, Юкари расценила этот жест по-другому.

\- А-а-а? Тебе не нравится? – расстроенно спросила Такеба, мгновенно теряя все то счастливое сияние, что ее окружало до этого.

\- Ох, нет, ты не поняла, - поспешила исправить свою ошибку Кириджо, - Это я из-за температуры... А тебе очень идет. Мне нравится.

На лице девушки вновь расцвела улыбка.

\- Я рада!

“Не представляешь, как рада я,” – пронеслось в голове у Митсуру, за что ее лоб чуть не удостоился нового удара ладонью.

\- Ах да, чуть не забыла, обед! Я пришла покормить тебя, - Юкари подошла к журнальному столику и сняла с него поднос, полный различной еды. У кровати уже стоял стул (и Кириджо надеялась, что Такеба не наблюдала, сидя на нем, за ней, когда она спала), куда осторожно присела девушка, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы, не дай Бог, ничего из тарелок не упало или, что еще хуже, не разлилось.

\- Скажи “а-а-а”! – бодро произнесла Юкари, зачерпывая ложкой суп.

В ответ на это Митсуру взглянула на нее полностью шокированным взглядом, затем она перевела его на тарелку.

\- Юкари, ты серьезно? Я могу и сама...

\- Но я же ведь твоя верная помощница, - девушка довольно улыбалась, - Да и ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Нужно же мне поухаживать за больной?

\- Это все прекрасно, но правда, не стоит... – Кириджо была сильно смущена тем, что задумала Такеба. И объяснений этому смущению могло найтись два: либо это смущение от того, что они сейчас выглядят, как парочка возлюбленных, кормящих, однако, не друг друга и не клубничным мороженым, либо как мамочка и ее пятилетняя дочка. Спасибо на том, что Юкари не приговаривает вдобавок “чух-чух”.  
И оба варианта не особо приводили в восторг...

\- Да ладно тебе стесняться, - ложка с тарелкой стали еще ближе к лицу Митсуру. Та поежилась и отвернулась, - Ты лучше сядь, я тебя лежа не покормлю...

\- Юкари, - достаточно жестко произнесла Кириджо, обернувшись и удостоив девушку неодобрительным взглядом, - Я тебе сказала – не надо.

\- Мо-о-о, - Такеба, обидевшись на то, что ее предложение было отклонено – да еще и в такой раздраженной форме – надула щечки и положила поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, - Ну, как хочешь!

\- Не обижайся, - Митсуру вздохнула и едва заметно улыбнулась, - Я все равно тебе очень благодарна, за все. Спасибо.

Ответом была теплая улыбка Юкари. Та, что сможет согреть и спасти даже в самые одинокие и грустные дни.

 

Вскоре девушка ушла, оставив Митсуру наедине со своей простудой и монотонными “кап-кап” за окном. От встречи с Такебой у Кириджо весьма заметно поднялось настроение, но теперь, после ее ухода, оно стремительно катилось вниз.  
Никогда еще Митсуру не ставила общение с человеком выше досуга, проведенного наедине с книгой. Раньше она лишь уставала от людей, чувствовала себя истощенной, и стремилась восполнить энергию в одиночестве. Но и это разрушила Юкари, заставляя семпая теперь страдать от гулкой тишины, в которую погрузилась комната.

Взгляд Митсуру упал на прикроватный столик, заставляя ее сердце, поначалу, понежиться в теплоте светлых чувств, но затем болезненно сжаться от накативших воспоминаний.  
Там, на тумбочке, стояла фотография в рамке. Не просто обычная фотография, коих можно было в большом количестве найти в семейном альбоме, нет, то было действительно особенное и важное фото.

Кириджо свесилась с кровати и дотянулась рукой до рамки, после чего обратно улеглась на кровать. Она долго молча смотрела на фотографию, невольно поглаживая большим пальцем фактурную рамку. На нее смотрели две улыбающиеся девушки: одной из них была она сама, а другой... Юкари. Это фото было сделано на фестивале в конце августа. Девушки были одеты в пестрые кимоно, волосы Митсуру были собраны хвост, а в волосы Юкари был вплетен красный цветок. А самым главным было то, что они держались за руки, как самые настоящие и близкие подруги.

_Подруги..._

Именно таковыми считала их отношения Такеба, _дружескими_. Ведь она любила Арисато, и наверняка даже не представляла, какие муки и терзания одолевают сердце Кириджо.

Тогда Митсуру поняла, что больше не она носит громкое звание защитницы Юкари. Не к ней она прижмется, когда ей будет страшно, не она будет ее верным стражем. Нет, это все уже совсем не то, что было во время летней поездки.  
Да и... Было ли тогда что-то важное?

Конечно, в глубине души Кириджо понимала, что глупо винить себя в этом, но все же она продолжала упорно злиться на себя за то, что отошла на некоторое время от Такебы. А когда вернулась, то оказалось, что она, Иори и Арисато решили заглянуть в Дом Страха. Не описать словами той боли, что испытала девушка, когда, увидев вышедших из здания друзей, она заметила, как жмется к Минато Юкари, шепча что-то навроде “Было так страшно... Я так испугалась!...”, а тот, в свою очередь, ответил “Не переживай. Это все люди в костюмах.” и погладил девушку по голове.

Хотелось тогда все бросить, откинуть в сторону нормы и морали, закрыть глаза на чувства Такебы к нему и оттолкнуть юношу от девушки, высказать ему все, дав понять, что свою возлюбленную она ни за что не отдаст.

Но пламя гнева быстро сошло на нет, когда Митсуру поймала на себе взгляд смущенной и одновременно окрыленной Юкари, в котором ясно читалось “Ты видела это?! Я так счастлива, он обращает на меня внимание!”. Сразу вся буря утихла, оставляя после себя лишь горькое послевкусие.

И все, что можно сделать – это одарить девушку фальшивой улыбкой и кивнуть ей. От этого Такеба светится еще сильнее.

“Если она счастлива... То я не имею права портить мешать ее счастью.” – с тех самых пор эта мысль прочно засела в голове Кириджо, поставив блок на ее желание обладать самым дорогим сокровищем, которое только можно было отыскать.

Однако, долго мучиться от мыслей, воспоминаний и самокопания девушке не пришлось. Стоило Митсуру поудобнее устроиться на кровати и прикрыть глаза, вспоминая то, что было до случая с Домом Страха, как мир снов мгновенно увлек ее за собой.

 

_Этот сон кардинально отличался от прошлого. На место темных коридоров пришла светлая комната, а на место чувства собранности и готовности к битве – желание. Такое сильное, непреодолимое, заглушающее голос разума._

_\- Тебе же нравится, когда я так одеваюсь, да? – послышался чей-то кокетливый голос, сопровождаемый смущенными хихиканиями, - А когда раздеваюсь?..._

_Митсуру удалось сфокусировать взгляд на том, кто говорил. Вернее, на той._

_Дыхание мгновенно перехватило, а в комнате, кажется, стало разом на десяток градусов теплее, чем было до этого._   
_Перед ней стояла никто иная, как Юкари, даже в том же платье горничной,и так же спиной, вот только было в этой картине одно “но”. Молния на платье была расстегнута, а фартучек медленно скользнул по юбке вниз, к ногам._   
_Девушка довольно улыбалась, смотря на Митсуру томным взглядом. На секунду Кириджо даже показалось, что Такеба облизнула губы – и это явно было не просто так._

_\- Ну что ты стоишь? Школа, студ.совет, твои дела, связанные с компанией... – отчего-то Кириджо совсем не расслышала конец фразы, хотя девушка говорила громко и отчетливо - ... Мы с тобой совсем не контактируем, - чуть обиженно произнесла Юкари, приспуская с плеч платье, - Я уже очень соскучилась..._

_\- Прости. Я тоже соскучилась... – как и в тот раз, слова сами слетают с губ._

_Митсуру сделала пару шагов вперед и протянула руку. Она коснулась оголенного плечика Юкари и нежно огладила его, заставляя младшую девушку зажмуриться и блаженно вздохнуть. Затем Кириджо медленно заскользила ладонью по спине девушки, к другому плечу, а от него переместилась на шею._

_Такеба прерывисто вздохнула._

_\- Ну вот, как обычно, я теряю голову даже от твоих малейших прикосновений, - Юкари продолжила стаскивать с себя платье и теперь оно закрывало ее только по пояс. Митсуру открылся прекрасный вид на нежно-розовое кружевное белье девушки с кокетливыми бантиками по бокам. Такеба приобняла себя за плечи и вновь улыбнулась этой довольной – нет, это даже было что-то иное, то, чего раньше Кириджо у нее не видела – улыбкой._   
_Девушка не могла налюбоваться на свою возлюбленную. Она застыла, рассматривая оголенное тело Юкари._

_\- Будешь ждать, пока я полностью разденусь? Вечно ты так, - фыркнула Такеба, но, впрочем, улыбка с ее лица не исчезла. Последнее движение – и платье полностью спадает к ногам девушки. Перешагнув через него, Юкари многозначительно глянула на Митсуру, кладя одну руку на плечо, а другой скользнув по собственным бедрам, - Что ж, я готова, се-м-пай._

_Самообладание было потеряно. Причем, не сейчас, а еще тогда, в самом начале. Кириджо вновь коснулась Такебы, но на этот раз обняв и притянув ее за талию к себе, немного резко и властно. Юкари это ничуть не смутило – наоборот, ее глаза лишь сильнее засверкали._   
_Митсуру гладила спину девушки, оглаживала узкую талию и сходила с ума от того, насколько нежной и приятной на ощупь была кожа Юкари. Кириджо наклонилась к шее девушки и с довольной ухмылкой отметила, что Такеба заранее подготовилась, сняв с шеи свой ошейник. Ох, как же он раздражал, когда каждый раз Митсуру натыкалась на него в порыве страсти и тратила время на то, чтобы стащить его._

_Каждый раз?..._

_Девушка коснулась губами шеи кохая и оставила легкий засос на ней, словно помечая, что Юкари принадлежит ей и только ей. В ответ послышался приглушенный стон. О да, Митсуру прекрасно знала, что Такебу это сильно заводит._

_Прекрасно знала?..._

_Кириджо провела ногтями по спине девушки, медленно поднимаясь вверх, по позвоночнику, заставляя Юкари мелко задрожать и прикусить от чувств губу. Своими же губами она вновь касалась шеи девушки, покрывая ее многочисленными поцелуями, и постепенно подбираясь к ушку. Еще одно слабое место ее возлюбленной._

_Еще одно?... Откуда она это все знает?..._

 

Мощный раскат грома заставил Митсуру, вздрогнув, проснуться и резко сесть на кровати. Девушка тяжело дышала – но вовсе не от страха или от температуры... То, что она увидела, просто будоражило сознание. Успокоиться и быстро отойти от такого не сможет даже такая собранная личность, как Кириджо Митсуру.  
Хотя, в свете последних событий, она уже сомневалась, что осталась прежней...

Красноволосая девушка сжала пальцы и почувствовала, что у нее что-то зажато в руке. Опустив голову и уставившись на фотографию, Кириджо вспомнила, что было до того, как ей приснился... столь необычный сон.

И вновь она почувствовала прилив этой горькой злости, обиды и чувства несправедливости. Девушка была возмущена тем, что не может получить желаемое.  
А ведь оно было так близко! И так реально... Запах Юкари, вкус ее кожи и тепло ее тела, такая невыносимая близость с ее собственным... Митсуру, тяжело дыша, запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза. Было так жарко, так чертовски жарко, и абсолютно невыполнимой казалась задача объяснить природу этой жары. Так много вариантов и так сложно в них разобраться...

“Какого черта я должна опускать руки?”, - Кириджо распахнула глаза и стиснула зубы, - “Почему меня должно останавливать то, что она что-то чувствует к какому-то парню, от которого она вряд ли что-то получит взамен? Почему меня должно останавливать то, что мы обе – девушки? Разве когда-нибудь моей тактикой с самого начала было “отступить”?”

Митсуру ударила кулаком по одеялу и начала сверлить взглядом фотографию, которую она кинула рядом с собой. Голова шла кругом лишь от созерцания Юкари... Она помнила – ох, как же ясно она помнила! – все то легкое безумие, которое зарождалось между ними во сне. Интересно, она действительно столь же игривая с партнером? Хотя, она наверняка будет смущаться поначалу... Да все это совсем не важно, глупости, пустяки. Митсуру точно знала, что смогла бы лучше любого парня заставить ее _кричать от удовольствия._

Кириджо повалилась обратно на кровать, все так же тяжело дыша, и чувствуя, как горит. Она кусала губы от осознания того, что этот сон ее не на шутку возбудил, настолько, что хотелось делать то, чем вряд ли она бы занялась в любое другое время.

Девушка задавалась вопросом – с каких пор ее милые и невинные фантазии о Юкари стали такими... похотливыми? Постепенно, незаметно, непристойные мысли все больше и чаще посещали ее, в основном тогда, когда Митсуру ложилась спать. Кириджо оправдывала это лишь тем, что, если раньше она придерживалась мнения, что любить девушку – это аморально, то теперь она полностью приняла это и перестала видеть что-то плохое. Так порушились барьеры и стены, которыми она сдерживала свою любовь к кохаю. Свои желания...

Хотя, если призадуматься, то ничего странного в этом не было. Восемнадцатилетняя красивая девушка без малейшего опыта в любви и отношениях, да еще и презирающая “самоудовлетворение”. Конечно в такой накопится необъятное желание, легко объясняемое человеческой физиологией, и, однажды, оно все же найдет выход, причем не тихо, а масштабно, взорвавшись, подобно взрывчатке.

И пока девушка медленно водила ладонью по своему телу, она искала оправдание не только в этом, но и в высокой температуре. Во всем была виновата исключительно ее болезнь, из-за которой Митсуру плохо отдавала себя отчет...

Да, она сдалась. Кириджо прикрыла глаза и, все еще продолжая искусывать собственные губы, оглаживала собственную грудь. Перед глазами четко стоял образ Такебы из ее сна, невообразимо сексуальной и жаждущей ее прикосновений.  
Митсуру могла это сделать. Она могла подарить ей столько любви и ласки, столько удовольствия, сколько сама того пожелает Юкари.

И Кириджо предпочитала не думать о том, что опыта в этом деле у нее не было от слова совсем. Да и знания были весьма расплывчатые. Так что, может, стоит потренироваться на самой себе?

Еще одна отговорка. Та, благодаря которой девушка сжимает собственную грудь и злится на то, что ей мешает ночнушка. Митсуру не совсем понимает, что творит, когда достаточно уверенно стягивает с плеч лямки от сорочки и приспускает ее.

Вид собственной обнаженной груди одновременно заставляет задуматься о том, стоит ли продолжать начатое, и одновременно возбуждает сильнее.  
Как жаль, что Юкари в ее сне не была полностью раздета.

Кириджо думает о ней, не переставая. Почти что на автомате, отключив логические объяснения своим действиям, девушка подносит пальцы к губам и облизывает их, медленно водит языком туда-сюда.

А когда Митсуру касается ими своей груди, напряженных сосков, то вздрагивает и издает тихое “ах”. На несколько секунд девушка останавливается, пытаясь понять, почему это настолько приятно и чувствуется совсем иначе, нежели в прошлый раз.

Прошлый раз... Был один такой грешок за Кириджо. Еще будучи совсем юной, и, как она сама себя описывает в таком возрасте, глупой, Митсуру решила поизучать свое тело. Вот только собственные прикосновения не приносили ровным счетом никаких эмоций – ни отрицательных, ни положительных – после чего девушка сделала вывод, что все это – пустая трата времени, которой люди, почему-то, придают очень большое значение.

Сейчас же все было иначе.

Митсуру не позволяет себе открыть глаза, этого не должно произойти ни в коем случае. Ведь так она может представлять вместо собственных пальцев пальцы возлюбленной, а, если очень постарается, то и ее губы...

Да, наверное, так бы все и было, когда наступил бы черед полностью удовлетворенной ее ласками Юкари. А, может, это тот случай, когда Кириджо бы сорвалась и заставила девушку выполнять все, что она захочет, в костюме горничной.   
Нет, так нельзя. Но это тоже дико заводит.

Кириджо ясно видит смущенное личико Юкари, которая осторожно касается кончиком языка ее груди. Так, да, именно так... Митсуру вздыхает чуть громче и невольно выгибается, словно подаваясь навстречу движениям ее языка. Как хорошо, что влажные пальцы позволяют представить это ярче...

Тяжесть внизу живота просто невыносима. Хочется как можно скорее избавиться от нее, но вместо этого она лишь разрастается и приносит все больше дискомфорта. А посему Кириджо не в силах более медлить. Хотя она точно уверена, что Такеба сразу к главному занятию не приступит, она будет еще некоторое время оглаживать впалый живот девушки, и, смущаясь, осторожно скользить руками по ее бедрам. Да, да, все будет именно так...

Митсуру чуть разводит ноги и скользит рукой сначала по правой, затем по левой. Она ясно видит, как, не решаясь, Юкари ведет ладонью почти к промежности девушки, затем, пугаясь, ведет наверх, к коленке, а затем вновь опускается... При этом ей удается делать это так нежно и гармонично, что не разу понимаешь, что Такеба полна сомнений.

“Наверное, я чокнутая, раз думаю о таком,” – успевает пронестись в голове Кириджо последняя адекватная мысль перед тем, как она касается себя пальцами между ног.

Девушка прикрывает ладонью лицо, чувствуя, как сгорает теперь еще и от смущения. Она не думала, что собственные прикосновения вкупе с фантазией дадут настолько мощный эффект. Настолько мощный, что, кажется, на ткани трусиков не осталось ни единого сухого места. Они были насквозь мокрыми...

Разум, вопреки всем ожиданиям, это никак не комментировал. Затуманенный, он уже никак не мешает рукам действовать самим по себе, направляясь интуитивно, согласно желаниям тела.

Митсуру шумно выдыхает и начинает поглаживать промежность, сначала медленно и деликатно, но вскоре уже быстро и резко. Опять белье только мешает, поэтому девушка почти что одним рывком стаскивает его с себя и... замирает, когда пальцы касаются обнаженной плоти.

Ее уже ничто не скрывает и не защищает, а потому и возрастает чувствительность. И одного прикосновения достаточно, чтобы по всему телу пробежала легкая электрическая волна.

Определенно, это можно было сравнить с ударом током.

Влажность позволяет пальцам легко скользить по промежности, поглаживать ее, постепенно наращивая темп. А когда девушка касается клитора, она понимает, насколько все прошлые ощущения были слабыми и начинает старательно массировать эту точку.

Кириджо комкает свободной рукой простыни и молится, чтобы это все закончилось. Но, одновременно с этим, безумно сильно желает продолжения. Ее губы уже искусаны в кровь из-за неудачных попыток сдержать стоны, которые один за другим срывались с губ. Беззвучно шевеля ими, Митсуру просит Юкари зайти до самого конца.

Отчего-то образ Такебы побледнел и стало труднее представлять ее здесь, в данный момент времени. Сознание уже отказывается отвлекаться на что-либо другое, все, на чем оно хочет заострять внимание – удовольствие от ласк.

Поэтому Кириджо уже не представляет, как будет мешкать кохай, что-то робко бормоча под нос. На это нет времени, нет сил уже ждать. Мгновение – и она резко вводит палец.

Все тело взмокло, ночнушка неприятно липнет к телу. Нужно было с самого начала ее снять, отбросить в сторону этот ненужный предмет. Но сейчас все неважно, любые чувство перекрывает чувство удовольствия.

Митсуру сразу же начинает двигаться быстро, резко, не жалея себя и не тратя время на привыкание к новым ощущениям. И почти сразу же к первому пальцу добавляется второй, хоть и поначалу девушка гадает, сможет ли он проникнуть внутрь. Ведь там достаточно тесно... А от ощущения пустоты хочется избавиться.

Девушка морщится, когда случайно царапает себя изнутри длинными ногтями. Появляется острое желание отрезать их сразу же, как только она закончит с этим. Ведь у Юкари нет таких длинных ногтей, ее ногти не будут добавлять к приятным ощущениям абсолютно не вписывающееся сюда чувство боли.

Голова идет кругом, ритмичные движения то кажутся правильными и естественными, а через мгновение уже кажется, будто это танец безумия. Волосы Митсуру хаотично разметались по подушке, дышать почти невозможно, поэтому она ловит ртом воздух, как рыба. Она пытается не кричать, но это дается с большим трудом.

А потом все резко заканчивается. Конец всему настает тогда, когда к Кириджо приходит осознание того, что она делает. Так резко, как-будто на нее выливают ведро ледяной воды и заставляют прийти в себя. Весь бред, вся дурь испаряются, бегут прочь из головы, заставляя застыть на месте, повторяя про себя немой вопрос “Что я делаю?...”

Танец страсти и безумия был окончен.

Митсуру резко поднялась и села на краю кровати. Она быстро, дрожащими руками, надела обратно трусики, натянула лямки от ночнушки и... уронила голову на руки.

\- Ужасно...

Девушка зарывалась пальцами в волосы и оттягивала их, словно в слабых попытках выдрать их к чертям. Ее мелко трясло от осознания случившегося, от отвращения к себе. Все произошедшее казалось ей до ужаса неправильным и таким грязным, пошлым, оскверняющим ее чистые чувства к Юкари. Она не хотела... не хотела заниматься этим столь жалким способом, представляя свою возлюбленную. Кириджо было невероятно стыдно перед Такебой. Да, она не знала и никогда не узнает о случившемся, но чувство вины это загладить не помогало.

Митсуру покачала головой. Как, как она докатилась до такого?

Никаких приятных чувств не было, лишь расстройство и сожаление и бесконечное, бесконечное отвращение к самой себе.

\- Это так низко... Отвратительно... – шептала Кириджо.

“И никакие сны и температура не будут тебе оправданием.”

Может, для многих в этом нет ничего криминального, но Митсуру считала совсем иначе.

“Такими темпами я скоро сойду с ума”, - грустно усмехнулась девушка и повалилась обратно на кровать.

Не хотелось уже ничего – ни хотеть, ни желать, ни любить, ни мечтать. Хотелось просто вернуться в привычное русло и проживать вновь такие же одинаковые дни, как и раньше. Если любовь рушила за самые кратчайшие сроки абсолютно все, что было выстроено целыми годами, то зачем вообще нужна эта мини-революция?

Уставшая и истощенная, Кириджо уснула почти сразу, не успев полностью заняться самобичеванием и рассуждением насчет революции сердца.

В эту ночь ей уже больше ничего не снилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально планировалось написать больше, но т.к. глава получалась невероятно огромных размеров, то было принято решение ее разделить на две. Так что кол-во глав в фанфике увеличивается. Но, надеюсь, это пойдет только в плюс.)  
> И наконец-то появилось то, что оправдывает рейтинг фанфика!)


	7. Ошибка в решении.

“Как жаль, что сердце нельзя излечить так же, как и болезнь.”

 

Сегодня цоканье собственных каблуков казалось куда громче обычного. Прочие звуки – разговоры учеников, их смех над очередной глупой шуткой, шуршание бумаг перелистываемой в панике тетрадки, звук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей - на его фоне казались просто шумовым фоном. Митсуру никогда еще не была настолько поглощена собственными мыслями, что все вокруг расплывалось, становилось неважной серой массой. Порой Кириджо даже начинало казаться, что она ходит по кругу, по какому-то бесконечному коридору.

Из глубокого омута задумчивости девушку вытянул знакомый голос, что окликнул ее.

\- Йо, Митсуру.

Кириджо перевела взгляд с далекой пустоты, в которую он был на самом деле направлен (а вовсе не вдаль школьного коридора, как казалось с первого взгляда) на окликнувшего ее человека.

\- Акихико... – рассеяннее обычного произнесла девушка.

\- Рад тебя видеть. Что-то случилось? Ты как-то странно выглядишь.

Митсуру поняла, что выглядит сейчас абсолютно неподобающе своему привычному образу. Уж кто-кто, а Санада Акихико редко так сразу понимал, что с кем-то что-то не так. Значит, все так очевидно...

\- Мм, все в порядке, это просто последствия моей болезни, - Митсуру слабо улыбнулась.

Акихико, то ли поверив в услышанное, то ли решив не вдаваться в подробности, пожал плечами и перешел уже на другую тему:

\- Ты вроде говорила, что хочешь меня видеть, когда поправишься? Тогда мы удачно встретились здесь. О чем ты хотела поговорить?

Кириджо кивнула, принимая привычный холодный и серьезный вид. Не подобало ей долго на людях ходить такой несобранной.

\- Да... Я хотела поинтересоваться у тебя, как дела у Шинджиро.

Акихико приподнял бровь.

\- Шинджи? С чего это ты вдруг? Неужто опять ходят разговоры о том, чтобы его исключить?

\- Это, увы, тоже, хотя я настаиваю на том, чтобы ему дали второй шанс. Правда, хочет ли он сам того?... - со вздохом произнесла Митсуру, - Но, в первую очередь, я хотела узнать о том, что происходит в жизни у моего друга. В этом есть что-то странное? - девушка едва заметно улыбнулась, увидев, как Санада спешно замахал руками и закачал головой.

Правда, Кириджо была не до конца честна. Вспомнить про старого друга ей пришлось не только из-за упоминания, хоть и косвенного, о нем, но и из-за странного и ужасающего сна, что приснился девушке незадолго до этого.

Она отчетливо помнила, как в том сне стояла с цветами у могилы. Но это было не просто чье-то место упокоения, в этой могиле покоился... Шинджиро. Да, именно его инициалы были выгравированы на могильной плите вместе с фотографией и датами рождения и смерти. Слишком реалистичным казался холод надгробия, когда Кириджо касалась его, тихо роняя слезы...

Митсуру не считала себя суеверной и не особо охотно верила во все сверхъестественное – к чему и относила сны – но к этому она, все же, решила прислушаться. Ей казалось, что в последнее время ее сны немного отличались от прошлых... В них будто был скрыт какой-то тайный смысл. И они казались столь реалистичными...

Наверное то, что Кириджо, не имевшая до недавнего времени ни одной подруги, дружила с двумя юношами было странным. Однако, история их дружбы началась еще в средней школе. 

 

Митсуру не была бы собой, если бы и в средней школе не состояла в студ.совете. Более того, она была его президентом! И очень любила свое дело, четко следила за порядком в школе и беспрекословно выполняла все просьбы и задания. Но однажды одно из ее заданий стало по-настоящему опасным.

Кириджо сообщили, что кто-то из учеников курит в туалете и что они должны поймать хулигана. Так-то этим был занят студ.совет старшей школы, но ребята оттуда не могли никак поймать с поличным местного "преступника", да и других дел у них было много. Поэтому подключился и студ.совет средней школы.

Девушка решила положить все силы на поимку хулигана. Каждую свободную минуту она и ее помощники осматривали как мужские, так и женские уборные. Но Митсуру больше склонялась к тому, что такое творят именно ученики мужского пола.

И она оказалась права. В очередной день поиска нарушителей Кириджо специально осталась после занятий в школе, хотя тогда собрания студ.совета не было. Пройдя по привычному патрульному маршруту, она все же застукала негодяев.

Однако, что-то пошло не так. Когда глава студ.совета начала отчитывать нарушителей, те начали грубить в ответ, а потом и вовсе угрожать. И когда Митсуру услышала на свое "За нападение на меня вы можете вылететь из школы" в ответ "Да нам плевать, лишь бы утереть тебе нос", она почувствовала легкий страх.

Кириджо умела постоять за себя. Поэтому, когда на нее начали надвигаться, она без колебаний ударила одного из парней каблуком прямо в пах. Но проблема была в том, что их было четверо, а она одна... Да и, к тому же, парни были старше ее.

И, когда казалось, что ждать помощи не откуда, она пришла в лице двух юношей ее возраста. Ими и были Акихико и Шинджиро, в тот день по счастливой случайности задержавшиеся в школе. Друзья прибежали на шум и крики и мгновенно расправились с обидчиками девушки. 

Митсуру всегда помнила об этом случае и не переставала считать себя обязанной своим спасителям, хоть те и отмахивались и говорили, что она не должна так серьезно относиться к тому случаю. Это было дело чести.

 

\- Шинджи... Устроился на работу. Он сказал, что школа его уже абсолютно не интересует и что ему нужны деньги, а школа денег ему не даст... - Акихико поморщился, явно вспоминая что-то неприятное, - Я пытался переубедить его, но он, как обычно, никого не слушает. Меня в том числе.

\- Почему я совсем не удивлена? - Митсуру вздохнула - она хотела, чтобы Арагаки получил достойное образование в их школе, которое ему очень пригодится в будущем, но Шинджиро был слишком упертым и стоял на своем, - А кем он работает?

\- Поваром в каком-то местном суши-баре. Я пытался выведать у него адрес, но он наотрез отказывается мне говорить. Мол, буду постоянно приходить и его донимать, - в голосе Акихико проскользнули нотки обиды, - Я же как лучше хочу!...

\- Аналогично. Но ты же знаешь его... Да, о чем это я, знаешь куда лучше меня, - задумчиво произнесла Кириджо, - Спасибо. Значит, я подумала правильно, когда услышала от подруги рассказ об угрюмом поваре в шапке, - девушка не сдержала короткий смешок.

\- Подруга? Ты наконец-то подружилась с кем-то из девочек? - заинтересованно спросил Акихико.

Признаться, Митсуру не ожидала услышать такой вопрос.

\- А-а, да, я стала ее репетитором по математике и мы сдружились...

\- Рад это слышать! Надеюсь, вы стали близкими подругами?

В то время, как для Санады такие вопросы были абсолютно нормальными и безобидными - ведь он был правда рад, что Кириджо, наконец, удалось стать с кем-то подругами - то для Митсуру это стало новым источником стресса.

\- Д-да, довольно-таки... - негромко ответила девушка, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть. Нужно отступать, срочно.

\- Отлично! Теперь у тебя есть та, кто сможет поддержать в трудную минуту. Но и о нас с Шинджи не забываем, мы всегда готовы помочь, - Акихико искренне улыбнулся, - А сейчас мне пора идти. Береги себя и до встречи, - юноша махнул рукой на прощание и, развернувшись, ушел в сторону своей аудитории.

Митсуру сделала глубокий вдох. Нужно было успокоиться.  
С каких пор от одного упоминания о другом человеке она так бурно реагирует?...

Кириджо уже собиралась уйти, как вдруг ее окликнули.

\- Митсуру...-сама!...

"-сама"? Такое обращение к себе девушка слышала только от горничных. Вряд ли кто-то из них сейчас находится в школе.

Митсуру обернулась и увидела перед собой весьма знакомую личность. Старшеклассница, но, явно, на год или два младше Кириджо. Волосы каштанового цвета, стриженные под каре, карие глаза. Самая обычная среднестатистическая японская школьница.

Всем наверняка хоть раз в жизни давалось испытать такое чувство, что ты вроде знаешь человека, а вроде и нет, потому что он мелькает всегда где-то на заднем плане, теряется в тени других людей... Этот случай был именно таким. Из-за ничем не выделявшейся внешности девушки трудно было вспомнить, что же с ней конкретно было связано.

\- Что такое? - спросила Митсуру, все еще задаваясь вопросом, почему к ней так обратились.

Девушка замялась. Судя по всему, она боялась посмотреть семпаю в глаза. Да и вообще, создавалось такое впечатление, что она вот-вот расплачется.

\- А... Ано... – неуверенно начала ученица, на секунду подняв взгляд и, смутившись еще сильнее, вновь спрятав его, - Я хотела сказать... Что... Я давно уже восхищаюсь Вами...

Кириджо мгновенно потеряла всякий интерес к словам девушки. Сколько уже раз она слышала подобное в свой адрес? Вот только сама Митсуру считала, что далека от идеала и не заслуживает таких слов.

Младшая девушка заметила, что семпай уже теряет к ней интерес, поэтому она поспешила продолжить:

\- Но я не просто восхищаюсь Вами, Митсуру-сама! – ученица сделала глубокий вдох, ее щеки горели от смущения, - Я... Я люблю Вас!

В тот момент, когда Кириджо собиралась уйти, она уже не ожидала услышать что-то особенное и новое, но услышанное заставило незаметно вздрогнуть.

Не то, чтобы Митсуру не получала раньше признания в любви, нет, она читала много анонимных (а иногда и не анонимных) писем, адресовнанных ей, где влюбленные расписывали свои чувства в красках. Но она ничего не чувствовала при прочтении, лишь легкую тоску и жалость к авторам писем. А те немногие, кто решался сказать о своих чувствах напрямую, получали сухой отказ. Кириджо просто не понимала, на что надеются эти влюбленные люди, многих из которых она видела впервые, из-за чего злилась и ответ получался чуть резче, чем она сама того хотела.  
Но девушка лишь мысленно желала им счастья и желала побыстрее забыть об этом чувстве.

А этот случай был иным. Реакция Митсуру в этот раз была иная, нежели в прошлые разы. Кажется, что этим словам удалось пробиться через тонкую щель в стене, что огораживала чувства девушки. Ту щель, что создала та, кто этого совсем не подозревал...

Внутри все болезненно сжалось, а фантазия подкинула не самую радостную картину, где на месте этой девушки – Митсуру, а та – кому она признается... Юкари. И вот она, Юкари, поступает точно так же, как привыкла поступать Кириджо – сухой отказ с мысленным пожеланием всего наилучшего. От этого голова пошла кругом, стало не по себе.

Влюбленная ученица молча ждала ответа, не смея поторопить или вмешаться в ход мыслей своего объекта влюбленности. Однако, с каждой последующей секундой в ее глазах потихоньку угасал огонек надежды.

Хотя, не совсем ясно, чего же ждала она услышать в ответ. Уж точно не “Я тоже люблю тебя”, это просто было абсурдно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Но как объяснить ослепшему от любви человеку, что ему стоит одуматься, прежде чем он совершил ошибку?...

Но в таких вопросах не место жалости. Даже если потом тебе ответят точно так же.

\- Спасибо за твои чувства, - Митсуру произносила это четко, безэмоционально и холодно. Даже слишком холодно, - Но я не могу принять их. Прошу, не трать время на несбыточные мечты и лучше направь его в правильное русло. Надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо.

Девушка пошатнулась, уставилась пустым взглядом в пол.

\- Н-ничего, я понимаю... Я рада, что мне хотя бы удалось с Вами поговорить...

Ученица еще пару раз беззвучно то открывала, то закрывала рот, явно пытаясь что-то сказать, но не находя в себе сил. Затем, отбросив бесполезные попытки, девушка поклонилась и умчалась прочь, не оборачиваясь. Когда она завернула за угол, то Митсуру послышался всхлип.

Кириджо устало вздохнула.

“Может, я была слишком резкой с ней? Кажется... В этот раз меня напугали мои собственные чувства, отсюда столь негативная реакция...”

Самым противным было то, что голова после случившегося была вновь забита мыслями о любви. А ведь Митсуру с таким большим трудом прогнала их...

И все же, после того раза, когда Митсуру потеряла над собой контроль и совершила то, о чем пожалела впоследствии, Кириджо твердо решила, что унесет чувства с собой в могилу и никто никогда не узнает о них. Так будет лучше для всех.

 

\- Эй-эй, смотрите, да это же Кириджо-семпай и Санада-семпай! – восторженно прошептал Джунпей, толкая Минато в бок и кивая в сторону Митсуру и Акихико, которые о чем-то разговаривали и не обратили ровным счетом никакого внимания на троицу. Арисато лениво окинул взглядом старшеклассников и пожал плечами. Юкари же обрадовалась тому, что ее подруга, наконец-то, полностью выздоровела и теперь они вновь могут видеться в школе. Девушка уже собиралась окликнуть Митсуру, как Иори заговорщически зашептал:

\- А вы знаете, ходит слушок, что эти двое встречаются, - с хитрой улыбочкой заявил парень. Такеба часто захлопала в удивлении ресницами.

\- Серьезно? А ты это не выдумал?

\- Да зачем мне врать-то?! Реально слышал пару раз от разных людей. Э-эх, Санада-семпай прямо счастливчик, заполучить такую девушку! – в голосе Джунпея слышались нотки зависти, хотя, по нему было видно, что он не сильно-то и расстроен. В отличие от Юкари, которая была сбита с толку и в целом испытывала весьма странные чувства по поводу услышанного.

“Неужели это правда? Но почему она тогда не сказала мне об этом? Я думала, мы все друг другу рассказываем...”

Но помимо простого дружеского расстройства Такеба чувствовала что-то, похожее на... Ревность? Конечно, когда тебе кажется, что никого ближе для человека кроме тебя нет, ты невольно присваиваешь его себе. И так внезапно терять его... Как минимум, обидно.  
Хотя, было в этом колющем чувстве и что-то еще, нечто необъяснимое. Вот только что?

\- Ладно-ладно, хватит пялиться на них, пойдем, а то еще на сеанс опоздаем! – засуетился Джунпей, подталкивая друзей в спину. Юкари легко поддалась его движению, будучи глубоко погруженной в собственные мысли.

Трое друзей, по инициативе Иори, собрались в этот день сходить в кино. Именно туда они и направлялись перед тем, как наткнулись на семпаев. Вот только после этого Такеба уже не хотела идти в кино, куда больше она желала сейчас поговорить с Кириджо. Или же просто молча обидеться и не разговаривать с ней? Тяжелый выбор.

Так или иначе, но уже как-то отказаться от совместного похода в кино возможности у Юкари не было. Да и не то, чтобы она так сильно хотела уйти... Ведь с ними был Минато. А это сразу меняло все дело. Еще бы убрать Джунпея и было бы идеально.

 

Около кинотеатра было очень людно. Не удивительно - это был вечер пятницы. И чтобы купить билет, ребятам пришлось отстоять очередь внушительных размеров. Вот только Юкари заскучала еще в самом ее начале и, оставив “стойких мальчиков”, как сама она их назвала, отстаивать очередь за билетами, девушка отправилась на прогулку по кинотеатру. Она уже давненько не была здесь, а посему с удовольствием глазела на постеры новинок кинематографа и мысленно прикидывала, на что бы она хотела сходить. Правда, перед самым уходом Такебы Иори успел поручить ей купить попкорн и газировку.

“А я ведь хотела хотя бы временно не питаться вредной пищей... Но вряд ли я устою, когда эти двое будут уплетать за обе щеки...” – омраченная своими мыслями, Юкари медленно подошла к стойке с едой.

\- Ано-о-о... – задумчиво протянула Такеба, обращая на себя внимание продавца и параллельно изучая меню.

\- Слушаю Вас.

Голос, которым ответила продавщица, показался Юкари чуть-чуть не естественным. Она подняла взгляд на девушку и удивилась тому, какая красавица работала в таком месте. Девушка явно была иностранкой – в этом ее выдавали небесно-голубые глаза и блондинистые волосы. 

“С такой внешностью надо уж точно не продавцом попкорна работать...” – подумала Такеба. 

Но вместе с тем было в девушке и что-то пугающее. Ее взгляд был настолько пронзительным – будто видящим насквозь – что Юкари невольно стало не по себе и она немного поежилась.

\- Ам... – отводя взгляд, неуверенно начала говорить Такеба, - Можно мне, пожалуйста, большой попкорн и три средних колы?

Продавщица молча кивнула и начала собирать заказ. В это время Юкари не сводила с нее глаз и пыталась понять, где она видела ее раньше.

“Нет, я просто уверена, что когда-то с ней встречалась!... Но я совсем не могу вспомнить. Может, она мне снилась в одном из тех странных снов?...”

\- Прошу Вас, - ровным, абсолютно безэмоциональным тоном произнесла девушка, - Спасибо за покупку.

Такеба кивнула в ответ. Девушка взяла в руки большой тазик с попкорном, один стакан с колой и... поняла, что одна она это не унесет.

“Придется ждать Минато-куна и этого балбеса.” – недовольно поморщившись, подумала Юкари и отодвинула все заказанное в сторону.

\- Вы же не против, если я немного постою здесь? – осторожно поинтересовалась Такеба у продавщицы. Та внимательно посмотрела сначала на еду, затем на девушку и покачала головой.

\- Не возражаю.

К счастью Такебы, которая боялась, что придется находиться в неловкой тишине, к лавке с едой подтянулись другие посетители кинотеатра и у Айгис просто не было подходящего момента, чтобы обратиться к Юкари. А ведь последней казалось, что не одну ее посещает это странное и непонятное чувство...

\- Юкари-чи! А вот и мы! Пойдем, скоро уже начало.

Но даже если это и было так, пока что им не суждено его обсудить.

 

Во время просмотра фильма Юкари была готова казнить парней за то, что те совершенно, абсолютно случайно не упомянули о том, что в сюжете есть много кровавых сцен. И ладно, если бы все это было в пределах разумного, так нет, нужно было показать все в самых сочных и ярких красках и настолько реалистично, что у бедной девушки пошла голова кругом. Долгое время Такеба смотрела фильм сквозь пальцы и каждые пять минут зажмуривалась, после чего еще долго не решалась посмотреть на экран.

В конце-концов, она не выдержала:

\- Уж извините, ребята, но я это смотреть не могу. Я пойду домой, - шепотом, достаточно громким для того, чтобы его могли услышать сидящие по обе стороны от нее и Арисато и Иори, произнесла девушка и уже собралась встать, как случилось то, чего она совсем не ожидала.

\- Не принимай все происходящее близко к сердцу. Это все постановка, - невозмутимым тоном произнес сидящий справа Минато и... накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Юкари. 

Щеки девушки мгновенно вспыхнули, будто к ним был подключен переключатель и сейчас его резко перевели в положение “Вкл.”. Она совсем не ожидала от Арисато... Такого.

\- А... А... – Такеба на время потеряла дар речи.

\- Не бойся, я с тобой.

Юкари отчетливо слышала, как громко и часто стучит ее сердце. Крики и бойня на фоне уже ничего не значили для нее, мир вокруг вообще потерял четкие границы, постепенно растворяясь и становясь неясным туманом. Такеба теперь неотрывно смотрела на Арисато, который, к ее сожалению, продолжал без всяких эмоций смотреть фильм. Однако, руку он не убирал.

“Так тепло... И хорошо... Поддержка от Минато-куна – самое лучшее, что можно только пожелать!...”

Девушка осторожно перевела взгляд на Джунпея, боясь увидеть хитрую улыбку на его лице. Но ей повезло – Иори был полностью поглощен происходящим на экране, даже чересчур: можно было заметить, как дергается парень, когда раздается звук выстрела, как сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, переживая за главного героя. В обычное время Юкари бы по-доброму посмеялась над этим, но сейчас она лишь благословила небеса за то, что Джунпей ничего не видит. А то этот длинный язык быстро все разболтает, да и лишние подколы от надоедливого друга в свой адрес Такеба слышать не хотела.

Юкари не помнит, как долго они сидели вот так, соприкоснувшись ладонями - точно так же, как и не помнит, что происходило в фильме в оставшуюся его половину. Но все это было неважно, ведь, как показалось девушке, это был маленький, но уверенный шаг Минато в ее сторону. В сторону начала отношений между ними...

 

\- А! Митсуру-семпай! Ты себе не представляешь, что вчера произошло!

Кириджо уже не раз сравнивала Такебу с ураганом, но в этот раз девушка показалась ей прямо-таки ожившим торнадо. Не успевшая еще даже толком зайти в общежитие, она была чуть ли не сбита с ног абсолютно счастливой Юкари. Но с толку сбита она была точно.

\- Ч-что? – неуверенно спросила Митсуру, следуя за кохаем вверх по лестнице, что вела на этаж, на котором располагалась комната Юкари. И если Кириджо просто шла, то Такеба передвигалась исключительно вприпрыжку.

\- О-о-о, сейчас-сейчас, это разговор не для общажного коридора! – воодушевленно произнесла Юкари, развернувшись лицом к Митсуру, - Ты пока располагайся, а я нам сделаю чай с печеньками! Ты же не против, если мы сначала поболтаем?

\- Не против, у меня на сегодня больше никаких дел не намечено, - уже чуть более уверенно, но все еще осторожно ответила Кириджо, - Хорошо, буду тебя ждать.

Такеба убежала на кухню, а Митсуру продолжила медленно подниматься по лестнице. О чем таком хотела ей рассказать Юкари, что она настолько счастлива? Девушка надеялась, что это будет просто какой-то милый житейский пустяк. Кириджо очень нравилось умение Такебы радоваться порой таким незначительным мелочам, которые сама Митсуру не расценила бы, как что-то реально радующее.

Красноволосая девушка осторожно открыла дверь, ведущую в комнату Юкари и замерла на пороге. Перерыв в их занятиях не был таким уж значительным, но соскучиться по приятной светлой розовой комнате Митсуру порядком успела. 

Зайдя в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь, девушка подошла к письменному столу и опустилась на стул, который предназначался для нее. Кириджо окинула стол взглядом и невольно улыбнулась, когда увидела фотографию в рамке, ту самую, сделанную на фестивале. Митсуру видела ее и раньше, но это не отменяло факта того, что девушке было невероятно сильно приятно от того, что Юкари дорожила этой фотографией так же сильно, как и сама Митсуру. Однако, на столе теперь стояло не только их совместное фото...

Переведя взгляд на соседнюю рамку, Кириджо почувствовала, как все внутри обжигает клокочущая ярость. Это была мимолетная вспышка и уже через пару секунд Митсуру вернула себе привычные спокойствие и самообладание, но жгучее чувство обиды и ревности покидать ее не торопилось.

На фотографии были изображены трое: с левого края стоял довольно улыбающийся Иори, который показывал большой палец в камеру, посередине – Юкари, которая выглядела абсолютно счастливой и при этом немного смущенной, одной рукой она показывала знак “Vi”, а другой взяла Минато под руку, и, собственно, сам Арисато, лицо которого не выражало ровным счетом никаких эмоций.

“Она так радуется, а ему хоть бы что.” – Митсуру сжала ладони в кулаки, глаза ее сузились чуть ли не до размера малюсенькой щели, - “Как ты можешь не ценить то счастье, что само к тебе идет? Тебе даже не нужно прикладывать какие-то усилия, не нужно страдать от чувств, которых, по всей видимости, у тебя и нет, ты...”

\- А вот и я! – Кириджо пришла в себя, стоило ей услышать звонкий голосок Юкари и следовавший за ним хлопок дверью.

Митсуру обернулась к девушке. Та несла в руках большой поднос, на котором разместились две чашки, большая пиалка с конфетами и, чуть поменьше размером, с печеньем. Такеба все так же выглядела абсолютно счастливой и Кириджо теперь примерно понимала причину ее счастья... Как бы сильно ей не хотелось этого признавать.

\- Наверное, ты уже заметила, - Юкари поставила поднос на стол и смущенно улыбнулась, - Новую фотографию...

\- Да, заметила, - сухо ответила Митсуру, пытаясь побороть здравым разумом жуткую ревность.

Такеба либо не обратила внимание на тон подруги, либо не придала ему значения. Она продолжила:

\- Ну, вообще, это пока что просто распечатка, но я ее в скором времени обязательно заполучу ее в виде фотографии! – Юкари села на соседний с Митсуру стул и принялась помешивать ложечкой свой чай с молоком, - Так вот, она совсем новая. Мы вчера ходили втроем в кино и, ну...

Даже Кириджо, девушка, которая абсолютно не интересовалась современными любовными историями, отлично знала, что значил для влюбленных людей кинотеатр. Но кое-что все же останавливало Митсуру от поспешных выводов – это факт наличия рядом с парочкой Иори. Вряд ли они что-то делали при нем...

\- ... Фильм оказался очень кровавым, - продолжала Юкари, продолжая увлеченно помешивать напиток. Кажется, делала она это уже не из надобности, а чисто на автомате, погруженная в мысли и воспоминания, - И я боялась, смотрела на происходящее сквозь пальцы. Потом я захотела уйти, но меня остановил Минато-кун, стал успокаивать и... – ложка неприятно звякнула, столкнувшись со стенкой чашки, Такеба замерла, - Он взял меня за руку. И держал так еще очень долго...

\- М-м-м... – без всякого энтузиазма протянула Митсуру в ответ на услышанное и отвела взгляд в сторону. Внутри вновь все горело, как же хотелось, чтобы все изменилось, чтобы чувства Юкари чудесным образом испарились, а еще лучше, чтобы такое чувствовать она стала к Кириджо.

Но Митсуру прекрасно помнила об обещании самой себе. Она решила убить свои чувства к Такебе, превратить их обратно в дружеские... Однако, идти против самой себя ничуть не проще, чем против кого-то другого. А то и сложнее.

\- Мне очень хочется верить, что он сделал это не просто из дружеских чувств, - Такеба, ослепленная собственными чувствами, продолжала изливать душу семпаю, не замечая реакции той, - Я... Я думаю, что скоро признаюсь ему...

Кириджо прикрыла на несколько секунд глаза и закусила губу, пытаясь справиться с болью, что окутала целиком и полностью ее сердце. Еще совсем недавно она даже представить не могла себе, что от слов подобного характера ей будет настолько больно. Боль от осознания собственной беспомощности. Боль от осознания того, что она потеряет Юкари. Ведь наверняка кохай предпочтет своего парня общению с подругой, пускай и лучшей. И, постепенно, все сойдет на нет. Постепенно они потеряют друг друга в бесконечно большом потоке людей...

\- Семпай? Ты чего? Все еще плохо себя чувствуешь? – послышался взволнованный голос Такебы.

Видимо, она, наконец-то, вышла из своего мира грез и заметила, что с Митсуру происходит что-то странное. Красноволосая девушка кивнула, все еще не отводя взгляд от стены.

\- Да, бывает иногда... Я рада за тебя, Юкари. Надеюсь, все сложится самым наилучшим образом.

От этих слов Такеба засияла еще сильнее от счастья, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже некуда.

\- Спасибо! Я очень рада это слышать, особенно от тебя!

Кириджо грустно улыбнулась. Одновременно приятно от того, что тебя ценят, но так тяжело от того, что это совсем другое чувство, нежели твое собственное.

Чай потихоньку остывал и Митсуру решила отпить немного из своей чашки, хотя и изменение в его температуре были совсем не тем поводом, из-за которого она это сделала. Девушка просто пыталась как можно сильнее скрыть свое лицо, пускай даже за чашкой, лишь бы Юкари не смогла разглядеть на нем то, чего бы показывать Кириджо совсем не хотела...

\- Кстати, - Митсуру все же посмотрела в глаза Юкари и увидела, как те хитро блеснули, - А что же ты мне не рассказываешь про свой личный фронт?

Такеба умела наносить неожиданные и резкие удары.

\- В плане? – спросила озадаченная Кириджо.

\- Как же, не притворяйся дурочкой, - усмехнулась Юкари и толкнула подругу в бок, - Хотя, конечно, мне обидно, что ты не сказала об этом мне... Но ладно уж! Рассказывай, как тебе с ним? 

С ним? Теперь Митсуру была озадачена еще сильнее. Она даже представить не могла, о ком могла идти речь. До этой влюбленности Кириджо ни к кому не испытывала подобных чувств...

Видя не наигранный вопросительный взгляд и в целом озадаченный вид подруги, Юкари объяснила, что она имела ввиду:

\- Ну... Вы же встречаетесь с Санада-семпаем, так?

В тот момент внутри что-то оборвалось. По всей видимости, это рухнула клетка, что сдерживала чувства старшей девушки.

\- Что за бред?... Мы... Никогда... Между нами ничего... – Кириджо пребывала в состоянии абсолютного шока.

\- Но по школе ходит такой слух... Я видела вас вместе, мне кажется, вы не плохо смотритесь вместе... Нет, правда! Нет смысла от меня это скрывать! Если ты его любишь...

Все разом смешалось вместе: возмущение, ревность, обида, боль, любовь, гордость, эгоизм, желание обладать возлюбленной... Митсуру будто впала в состояние аффекта. Куда-то разом делись все силы молчать, хотелось переубедить, доказать, как сильно ошибалась Юкари. Отругать ее за то, что она была так слепа и не видела любовных терзаний Митсуру, не могла понять, что той больно слышать о таких нелепых слухах. 

Это было последней каплей. Если на то, что рассказала ей Юкари о вчерашнем дне, она могла еще спокойно отреагировать, то вкупе со следующей “новостью” это обернулось весьма плачевно...

Кириджо потеряла самообладание.

\- Идиотизм! – выкрикнула Митсуру, резко поднимаясь со стула. Юкари вздрогнула и в легком ужасе уставилась на девушку, не понимая причины столь резкого изменения в ее поведении. А Кириджо продолжила говорить, уверенно, и в то же время с горечью и болью в голосе, - Ведь я люблю тебя!

Все произошедшее далее будет вспоминаться ей вспышками, короткими расплывчатыми отрывками, но никак не целостной картиной. 

А произошло то, чего не ожидал никто – ни сама Митсуру, ни Юкари.

Не давая кохаю времени опомниться, красноволосая девушка потянула Такебу за плечи, заставляя ее встать на ноги и, крепко прижав ее к себе, поцеловала ее.

От ощущений буквально сносило крышу. Тепло тела Юкари, что была так непозволительно близко, окутывало Митсуру. Девушка чувствовала ее сладкий аромат, тот самый особенный индивидуальный запах, который присущ каждому человеку. Кириджо с удовольствием вдыхала его, пока сильнее прижимала к себе кохая, не давая ей возможности вырваться. Такеба этого сделать и не пыталась просто потому, что все произошедшее настолько сильно застало ее врасплох, что реакция была сильно заторможенной. Поначала глаза Юкари были широко распахнуты, но вскоре она зажмурилась из-за ощущений, что приносил ей поцелуй.

А сам поцелуй был прекрасным, насыщенным, полным неописуемо великолепных чувств. От него на сердце стало так тепло, будто оно оживало после долгой болезни, словно там, внутри, выглянуло долгожданное солнце после затянувшегося сезона дождей. Митсуру ясно ощущала своими губами губы Юкари – такие мягкие и нежные, теплые и очень приятные. Кириджо не сомневалась, что именно такими они и окажутся.

Старшая девушка позволила себе аккуратно и медленно погладить младшую по спине, хоть она и боялась сделать какое-либо лишнее движение. Она боялась реакции Такебы - возможно, именно от страха услышать что-то плохое в ответ на свое признание она и поцеловала ее – но не хотела думать об этом. Не сейчас, потом. Потом будут проблемы, потом будут сожаления, но сейчас она выражала всю свою любовь, всю ту бурю скопившихся эмоций через это прикосновение. Ничего большего, лишь нежное соприкосновение губами...

Но, рано или поздно, Юкари должна была опомниться. И сделать то, чего ожидала Митсуру.

Девушка почувствовала, как кохай начала дергаться и пытаться освободиться, но отпускать ее Кириджо совсем не хотела. Тогда в бой пошли руки, которыми Такеба попыталась оттолкнуть от себя семпая. После этого Митсуру была уже вынуждена сдаться.

“Вот и все...” – промелькнуло в голове у Кириджо, пока она медленно отстранялась, выпускала девушку из объятий и открывала глаза.

Хлоп!

Резкая боль в левой щеке заставила Митсуру окончательно “проснуться” и вернуться в реальность. Не было той взаимной любви, о которой замечталась во время поцелуя девушка. Не было смущенной улыбки на лице Юкари и ответное “Люблю”. Вместо этого Такеба ударила ее, отвесила звонкую пощечину и теперь смотрела на нее со смесью ужаса, злости и смущения.

Кириджо приложила ладонь к месту удара и протянула свободную руку к кохаю.

\- Юкари, я... – начала Митсуру, но младшая девушка наотрез отказалась слушать ее.

\- Уходи! – закричала Такеба и Кириджо заметила, что глаза девушки начали слезиться, - Уходи отсюда!

Юкари указала на дверь, сама прикладывая ладонь ко рту. Она пребывала в состоянии глубокого шока и все еще не могла поверить в случившееся. Кажется, буря в ее душе сейчас была нисколько не меньше той, что уничтожила изнутри Митсуру.

Красноволосая девушка хотела возразить, но поняла, что лучше просто послушать Такебу и уйти. Оставить ее наедине с собой... И, возможно, своей ненавистью к Кириджо.

Да, она наверняка теперь ненавидит ее за случившееся.

Сердце болезненно сжималось – было куда больнее, чем раньше. Митсуру взяла сумку и направилась к двери. Проходя мимо Юкари, она прошептала “прости”, но в ответ получила почти что истеричный выкрик “быстрее!”. Кириджо ускорилась, но, закрывая дверь, она все же позволила себе взглянуть в последний раз на Такебу. Возможно, ей показалось, но Юкари начала плакать.

Митсуру быстрым шагом, чуть ли не перейдя на бег, направилась к выходу из общежития. Быстрее, скорее, прочь отсюда, ведь она совершила то, чего совершать не имела права. Она разрушила то, что было построено с таким трудом. Она расстроила ту, кому пообещала всегда дарить только улыбки.

Всему виной были чувства.

“Если бы только чувства можно было уничтожить так же просто, как ненужный документ, тогда бы жить стало куда проще. Но жизнь априори не может быть простой, поэтому люди всячески ищут способы усложнить ее. И я сделала то же самое, поверив на секунду в глупые сказки о любви...”


	8. Сны плюс Реальность равно?..

Октябрь полностью сместил сентябрь, ознаменовав свое пришествие пестрым окрасом листьев на деревьях, стремительно падающими показателями на столбике термометра и гнетущим серым небом.

Митсуру замерла у окна в своей комнате, приложив ладонь к стеклу. Пейзаж был завораживающим, он обладал своей неповторимой осенней красотой. Но девушка не находила его чарующим, наоборот, он заставлял ее сильнее и сильнее тонуть в собственной печали. Природа увядала вместе с ней.

С того инцидента прошло почти три недели. За это время Кириджо с Такебой ни разу не виделись, не созванивались и не списывались. Они будто бы пропали из жизни друг друга, исчезли, как со временем исчезает какое-то маловажное знакомство. Словно эти пол-года вдруг вырезали из памяти.

Митсуру вернулась к прежней рутинной жизни, все вновь стало спокойным, однообразным. Все в точности так же, как было до момента знакомства с Юкари. Только теперь чувство одиночество не давало покоя, заставляя засыпать по ночам окутанной не только одеялом, но и мрачными и безрадостными мыслями.

Впрочем, зачем врать. Может быть, Такеба и решила вычеркнуть эти несчастные шесть месяцев из своей памяти, но Кириджо даже при всем своем желании не могла этого сделать. Почти целиком и полностью ее мысли все так же занимала девушка, что ворвалась в ее жизнь и поставила все вверх дном. Вот только от этих мыслей становилось не тепло на душе, а наоборот, чертовски больно.

“Если любить – так тяжело, то почему люди столь трепетно относятся к этому чувству?... ”

Митсуру когда-то надеялась, что Юкари ответит на ее вопрос. Но надежды больше уже не было.

Кириджо не названивала кохаю и не пыталась встретиться с ней лишь потому, что считала себя виноватой. Многие в такой ситуации как раз бы и пытались достучаться до обиженного, попросить у него прощения, но девушка считала иначе. Она не хотела более обременять Такебу, заставлять ее переживать и волноваться. Если та сможет простить ее – она обязательно даст знать.

Почти три недели. И все еще никакого сигнала. Есть ли еще хоть малейший шанс все исправить?...

 

Митсуру не искала специально Юкари в школе, она лишь полагалась на волю случая. Однако, судьба решила, что ни за что не позволит пересечься этим двоим. Или же это Такеба сама так ловко избегала встречи. И если второе – правда, то, наверное, все действительно кончено.

Но так ли ужасно то “преступление”, что Кириджо совершила? Возможно, да. Выслушать девушку, узнать о ее чувствах, а потом так резко заявить о своих и поцеловать ее... Может быть даже, украсть ее первый поцелуй?

Митсуру ощутила одновременно и прилив бодрости, торжества, и стыда, смущения. Впрочем, это был и ее первый поцелуй, однако, девушка не жалела о том, что он достался именно Юкари. Да и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще пожалеет.

Когда дела студ.совета приводили ее в крыло первых и вторых классов старшей школы, Кириджо старалась как можно дольше задержаться здесь, найти сто и одну причину того, почему ей пока что рано уходить обратно. И она искала, судорожно искала взглядом ту единственную, что так тщательно пряталась от нее. Но Такеба будто сделалась невидимой, ее невозможно было найти, увидеть даже мельком в толпе. Тем более, что такую яркую звездочку пропустить было трудно...

И каждый раз, не достигнув заветной цели, внутри девушки что-то обрывалось. Если верить ощущениям, то это были нити, что держали тяжкий груз и не позволяли ему упасть и погрести под собой сердце.

Этот день был не исключением. Неспешно пройдясь туда-обратно по этажу, на котором находился класс 2-F – класс Юкари – Митсуру поняла, что еще одна бесполезная попытка с треском провалена и лучше ей, не теряя времени на заведомо неудачное, отправиться по делам. Так она и сделала, резко повернувшись на каблуках и быстро зашагав в сторону библиотеки.

На самом деле, не сказать, что у Кириджо остались еще какие-либо дела, ей просто нечем было себя занять. Обычно в этот день они встречались с Юкари и занимались математикой. А в другие дни Такеба частенько звала ее гулять...  
А что сейчас? Сейчас ее единственными спутниками были чувство потерянности и одиночества.

Митсуру перелистывала страницы книги, чье название она даже не запомнила. Одна за другой, страница за страницей, Кириджо совсем не видела то, что напечатано на них. Она устала бороться с мыслями, что упорно овладевали ее разумом, заставляли становиться рассеянной и, как бы сказали в народе, не от мира сего.

Девушка уже не узнавала себя. Куда делась прежняя сильная и выносливая, знающая и собранная, холодная и расчетливая Кириджо Митсуру?

Страница за страницей.

Теперь она одна. Одна во всем этом огромном мире. И эта мысль ослабляла ее, словно яд замедленного действия...

\- А-а-а-а-а!

Реальный мир все же давал о себе знать, не позволяя девушке окончательно потеряться в лабиринте своих мыслей. На этот раз ее внимание привлек девичий крик и звук падающих книг.

Митсуру поспешила подняться со стула и оглядеться. Неподалеку от нее сидела на коленках, опираясь на руки, девушка в школьной форме, с выделяющимися бирюзовыми коротко стриженными волосами. Вокруг нее были разбросаны книги, и, по всей видимости, одна из них угодила ей прямо в голову. Теперь ученица с несчастным видом потирала затылок.

\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовалась Кириджо, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки и начиная собирать книги.

\- А?... А! Простите! – судя по реакции незнакомки, та либо признала главу студ.совета и испугалась, либо просто засмущалась, - Я... Я в порядке, я сейчас сама все соберу... Ох...

Девушка начала торопливо подбирать книги, но ее руки тряслись с такой силой, что она чуть вновь не выронила собранную стопку.

\- Успокойся, - Митсуру опустила ладонь на руку девушки и ободряюще улыбнулась, - Ничего страшного не произошло. Держи остальные... Хотя, нет, давай их мне. Так будет надежнее, - с этими словами Кириджо переложила ту стопку, что держала ученица, к себе и положила их на ближайший свободный стол.

Младшая девушка неуверенно встала на ноги и, сложив руки на груди, смущенно произнесла:

\- Спасибо Вам большое! – и поклонилась.

\- Не стоит благодарностей, - уголки губ Митсуру вновь приподнялись.

Но кое-что заставило Кириджо мгновенно стать серьезной, на лице не осталось ни следа от былой, пусть и слабой, но улыбки. Дело в том, что Митсуру увидела на портфеле девушки наклейку с ее именем и фамилией. И если имя не встревожило Кириджо, то вот фамилия...  
Та же, что звучала в ее сне.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросила Митсуру, надеясь, что она всего-навсего неправильно прочитала иероглифы.

Девушка негромко ответила:

\- Ам... Ямагиши Фуука.

“Ямагиши!... Это же просто совпадение, не более, верно?”

Кириджо занервничала, однако, виду не подала.

\- Будь впредь осторожна, Ямагиши, и береги себя.

Не проронив более не слова, девушка сняла со спинки стула свою сумку, положила взятую (и так и непрочитанную) книгу на нужную полку и поспешила уйти. Фуука проводила ее рассеянным взглядом, еще некоторое время она смотрела на дверной проем, в котором скрылась Митсуру, а затем вздрогнула, опомнившись, села за стол и начала изучать содержимое взятых ею книг.

 

“Очередной конец очередного серого дня.”

С такими мыслями Кириджо выключила верхний свет в комнате, оставив из освещения только маленький ночник, который еще много лет назад устроился на прикроватном столике. Мысль о загадочной девушке, встреченной два дня назад, уже окончательно покинула голову Митсуру, оставив еще больше места для ее страданий и болезненных воспоминаний. Все было просто – Кириджо так и не смогла найти какое-то логическое объяснение связи ее сна с той девушкой и она решила списать это все на обычное совпадение. В конце-концов, ничего сверхъестественного в этой жизни нет и сны рождаются лишь фантазией.

Митсуру неспеша готовилась ко сну. Ей было тошно от одной лишь мысли, что завтра ее не ждет что-то новое. И послезавтра. И через неделю. И...  
Девушка мотнула головой и начала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на блузке. Одна за другой, такие же одинаковые и ничем не выдающиеся, как все проходившие дни.

Когда с блузкой было покончено, Кириджо расстегнула молнию на юбке и та, тихо шурша, спала к ее ногам. Девушка переступила через нее и подошла к большому зеркалу, что располагалось рядом с зашторенным окном. Обняв себя за плечи, она начала разглядывать свое тело. Нет, Митсуру совсем не страдала нарциссизмом, наоборот, периодически у нее, как у всякой девушки, возникали комплексы. Но сейчас она просто пыталась понять, насколько женское тело может быть привлекательно для другой девушки...

Кириджо очень внимательно и весьма критично оглядела себя. Обычное кружевное черное белье показалось ей скучным, хотя, в то же время, оно вполне неплохо смотрелось на ней и гармонировало с цветом волос. В этой обнаженности было нечто привлекательное, но, кажется, чего-то не хватало... Или, наоборот, было что-то лишнее.

Щелк! Звякнула застежка бюстгальтера и он свободно повис на плечах девушки. Митсуру аккуратно спустила лямки с плеч и теперь ее грудь была почти полностью оголена. Нет, все равно этого мало.

Ненужная более вещь девичьего гардероба отлетела в сторону, а сама ее обладательница поспешила выпустить передние пряди волос вперед. Теперь ее длинные вьющиеся рубиновые волосы элегантно прикрывали как спину, так и оголенную грудь.

Теперь одна рука покоилась на талии, а другую Кириджо поднесла к губам. Она не могла отрицать того, что была... красива. И привлекательна. Наверное, такой вид свел бы с ума любого парня... Но сможет ли это произвести должный эффект на девушку?

Безусловно, они были, и в довольно большом количестве. Девушки... которым бы понравилось такое. Но зачем Митсуру думать об этом, если ей нужно внимание лишь одной?...

Кириджо прикрыла глаза и устало вздохнула. И что она тут вертится обнаженная перед зеркалом, думая о привлекательности? Глупости все это. Завтра ее ждет трудный день – учеба, студ.совет, дела компании... Впрочем, так было всегда. Вот только раньше все это не казалось сложным, раньше не хотелось думать о чем-то другом. Раньше...

“Нельзя жить в прошлом. Нужно жить лишь настоящим и четко смотреть в будущее.”

Девушка отвернулась от зеркала, подняла с пола бюстгальтер, сложила вещи и подошла к кровати. Откинув в сторону краешек одеяла, Митсуру извлекла из-под подушки свою шелковую ночнушку черного цвета. Надевая ее на себя, Кириджо поморщилась, чувствуя лишь дискомфорт от соприкосновения ткани с ее кожей. Холодно, неприятно.

Забравшись под одеяло, Митсуру поймала себя на мысли о том, что эта кровать слишком больших размеров для одного человека. Сюда бы спокойно мог лечь второй человек. Это сделано специально, с расчетом на будущее?

Кириджо прикрыла глаза. Как же хорошо, что вопрос ее свадьбы был отложен на неопределенный срок. И было бы прекрасно, если бы он не поднимался более, никогда. Если ей не светят отношения с ее возлюбленной, то Митсуру предпочтет остаться в гордом одиночестве. Она вполне может постоять за себя, самостоятельно принять решения, в будущем – обеспечить себя стабильным доходом. Ей совсем не нужен защитник. Скорее, ей комфортнее играть эту роль самой...

И опять, словно застряв в бесконечно зацикленном круге, ее мысли вернулись к Юкари. Ее бы Митсуру хотела защищать. Она бы прекрасно подошла на роль человека, с которым бы Кириджо разделила эту кровать. Она...

 

_Митсуру почувствовала, как кто-то прижимается к ее руке, тепло его дыхания. Девушка повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и чуть не ахнула – это была Юкари, та самая Юкари, что пыталась пропасть бесследно из ее жизни. У Кириджо сразу возникла уйма вопросов, ее одолевала буря смешанных эмоций, но затем она поняла, что это всего лишь реальность медленно перетекла в сон._

_Это все было не взаправду._

_Поэтому Митсуру расслабилась и полностью отдалась на волю своего разума, что сейчас рисовал ей этот сон в самых ярких красках. Пускай она будет смотреть все это как фильм, снятый от первого лица. Зато хоть здесь она сможет побыть с той, кого не могла увидеть уже три недели._

_\- Мне страшно... – послышался приглушенный голосок Юкари._

_Кириджо начала нежно поглаживать девушку по голове, осторожно зарываться в ее мягкие, чуточку непослушные волосы. В тот же момент она почувствовала, как на ее руку падают капли. Слезы._

_\- Тише, я рядом, - прошептала Митсуру и приобняла Юкари, - Все будет хоро..._

_\- Не правда! – резко возразила Такеба, приподнимаясь на локте и смотря на Кириджо затуманенными от слез глазами, - Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что на самом деле все плохо, просто хуже некуда!_

_Не сказать, что Юкари совсем ошибалась. Митсуру продолжала поглаживать ее по голове, постепенно перемещаясь на щеку и касаясь ее уже тыльной стороной ладони._

_\- Ты ведь тоже боишься, - девушка отвела от себя руку семпая и нависла над ней._

_\- Боюсь. Но верю в лучшее, - ответила Кириджо, смотря в глаза Такебы. Та долго выдерживать пронзительный взгляд Митсуру не могла и посему отвернулась, склонив голову так, что упавшие на лицо прядки скрывали ее глаза полностью._

_\- Это... Страшно... – шептала Юкари, комкая пальцами от злости и расстройства одеяло, - Понимаешь! Я... Я не хочу..._

_Девушка обернулась к Митсуру и в момент, когда их взгляды пересеклись, вновь начала тихо плакать._

_\- Митсуру, я..._

_Такеба сильнее склонилась над Кириджо, так, что теперь ее слезы падали на лицо старшей девушки. Та была абсолютно не против этого, ведь слезы Юкари катились по ее щекам, как собственные... Митсуру тоже иногда хотелось заплакать, но она должна была быть сильной и стойко принимать на себя удары судьбы. Так что слезы Такебы заменяли ее собственные._

_\- Я не хочу умирать, - Юкари все же позволила себе всхлипнуть, - Я не хочу..._

_\- Никто не хочет умирать, Юкари, - тихо ответила Кириджо, касаясь пальцами щеки девушки и аккуратно стирая слезы, сначала с одной, затем с другой, - Я понимаю тебя и... Сама боюсь. Но прежде всего я боюсь, что потеряю тебя._

_От услышанного Такеба лишь сильнее расплакалась. Митсуру поняла свою ошибку, но она не могла не сказать ей, ведь она действительно боялась больше всего на свете этого._

_\- Слезами горю не поможешь, судьбы не изменишь, - продолжила Кириджо, все еще старательно стирая пальцами слезы с лица девушки. Та надулась._

_\- Это не самые лучшие слова утешения... Ты как всегда..._

_\- Ох, правда? – Митсуру вздохнула. Сколько раз она уже слышала от Юкари том, что утешитель из нее неважный?- Тогда тебе просто надо отвлечься._

_Такеба не успела среагировать, секунда, и Кириджо уже нависала над ней, прижав ее к простыни. Митсуру любовалась красотой кохая – ее растрепавшимися на подушке волосами, широко распахнутыми, с нотками удивления во взгляде, заплаканными глазами, приоткрытыми нежно-розовыми губами. Девушка опустилась и накрыла их своими, наслаждаясь недолгим поцелуем, после чего вновь приподнялась._

_\- Хах, ну почему сразу так? – краснея и отводя взгляд, пробормотала Юкари._

_\- Ты же сама говорила, что во время этого не можешь ни о чем другом думать, - Кириджо победно улыбнулась и начала медленно скользить рукой от шеи девушки к ее груди, - Вот я тебя и отвлекаю._

_\- Мо-о-о-о, - наигранно недовольно протянула Такеба, которая, впрочем, уже совсем не испытывала подобных эмоций, - Ну ты..._

_\- Ну я, - продолжая улыбаться, Митсуру опустилась и коснулась губами подбородка девушки, оставляя на нем легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй, - Мы обязательно будем жить еще долго и счастливо. Просто верь в лучшее..._

 

Кириджо слабо приоткрылась глаза лишь для того, чтобы разочарованно вздохнуть. Она обнимала вторую подушку вместо любимой девушки. Это все действительно было всего лишь сном, хоть и на несколько мгновений показалось правдой.

Но пускай даже это сон, почему бы не досмотреть его? Почему бы не почувствовать себя счастливой хотя бы там... Да, опуститься до того, что начать обманывать себя иллюзиями и снами, и нет, Митсуру не было стыдно из-за этого. Порой можно отдохнуть от своего звания “реалиста”.

Прижав к себе крепче подушку, Кириджо прикрыла глаза и всем сердцем пожелала, чтобы ей приснилось продолжение сна. Ведь он ощущался настолько же реалистичным, как и прошлые ее запоминающиеся сны...

 

Однако, не одна Митсуру спала и видела сны, которые, казалось, еще мгновение – и станут правдой.

Юкари ворочалась в своей кровати, недовольно морщилась и периодически тихо поскуливала. Редко когда сновидения заставляли ее извиваться и дергаться в собственной кровати. Даже если ей снились самые страшные кошмары, в большинстве своем они не давали столь бурной реакции в реальности.

Этот кошмар был... _особенным._

 

_Она вновь бежала куда-то, быстро, без оглядки, тяжело дыша. Все было в точности, как в тех снах, что начались у нее в июле. Только вот в последующих девушка уже не ощущала былого страха и паники, с каждым новым разом она была все более и более уверенной в себе, стойко выдерживала битвы с неведомыми чудовищами. А этот сон словно вернулся в самое начало – Такеба чувствовала, как быстро бьется сердце, как дрожат руки и как страшно заглядывать за угол._

_Девушка не осознавала, что она спит, происходящее казалось ей реальностью._

_\- Быстрее! Нет времени на жалость, - прозвучал мужской голос и Юкари вздрогнула._

_Она оторвала взгляд от созерцания стен помещения – завораживающе-белоснежных, с примесью серебряного – и посмотрела вперед. Впереди бежали люди, не меньше пяти, все они были одеты... В школьную форму Геккокан? Девушка скосила взгляд на собственные руки – на ней был надет ее любимый школьный розовый кардиган. Что они забыли в этом месте? Оно не темное и не страшное, как в те разы, хотя своя мистика крылась в этих стенах... А еще с ними были младшеклассник и... Собака?_

_Что-то щелкнуло в голове и к Юкари мгновенно пришло осознание, что так все и должно быть, ничего странного в происходящем нет. Есть только страшное. То, что они идут на верную смерть._

_Почему? Зачем им это?! Нужно бежать, как можно скорее... Но отчего-то Такеба понимала, что пути назад уже нет._

_\- Следующий этаж – последний, - произнес женский голос и Юкари почувствовала, как внутри все холодеет._

_Это она... Та, кого она избегает уже несколько недель... И та, кого она хотела увидеть одновременно._

_Но когда Такеба подняла на нее глаза, то вместо неловкости, стеснения и легкого страха она ощутила лишь прилив... Теплой нежности? Настолько мощными казались эти светлые чувства, словно это была... Любовь?_

_Кажется, именно на этом моменте сознание Юкари полностью отключилось, перестав пытаться найти ответы на многочисленные вопросы и добиться правды. На все, что происходило дальше, она уже никак не могла повлиять. Теперь она могла быть лишь наблюдателем, который слишком сильно поверил в происходящее..._

_Около лестницы наверх все замешкались, участники всей этой масштабной операции начали нервно переглядываться. Такеба встала чуть поодаль ото всех и, понурив голову, тихо вздохнула._

_В одиночестве побыть ей долго не дали – на плечо легла чья-то рука. Девушка подняла голову и посмотрела на ее обладателя, хотя сама уже прекрасно знала, кто это._

_\- Не бойся. Мы обязательно справимся, - произнесла Митсуру, поглаживая девушку по плечу, - И после этого мы заживем так, как мы сами этого хотим._

_\- Вместе? – спросила Юкари, слабо улыбаясь от того, как мигом растерялась еще секунду назад уверенная в себе Митсуру._

_\- Ох, - Кириджо прокашлялась. Такая тема была для нее волнительной, - Можно и... вместе. Я совсем не против. Ты же знаешь, моя кровать слишком велика для меня одной._

_Такеба улыбнулась, на этот раз искренне._

_\- Значит, у меня есть дополнительная мотивация к тому, чтобы победить сегодня._

_\- Побеждать нужно всегда, даже если у тебя нет мотивации, - вернув себе привычный уверенный вид, Митсуру вновь начала поглаживать Юкари по плечу, - И ты знаешь, что вместе мы непобедимы._

_\- Пора. Никс уже наверняка ждет нас, - послышался голос лидера. Кириджо и Такеба мгновенно посерьезнели, крепче взялись за оружие и, кивнув, двинулись следом за остальными._

_Сегодня им предстояла последняя схватка. И ее исход никто не мог предугадать._

_Последний этаж служил своего рода “крышей” Тартаруса: здесь не было ни стен, ни потолка, лишь многочисленные колонны со статуями воронов на них.. Обзорная площадка из этого места вышла бы отменная, да вот только сейчас совсем не время думать о красоте мира. Перво-наперво, его нужно спасти._

_Атмосфера была как в лучших традициях фильма ужасов. Все небо заволокло грозовыми тучами, единственной, что они не закрывали собой, была зеленоватая Луна, сегодня побившая все рекорды по размерам. Из-за ее гигантских размеров казалось, что она находится уже настолько близко к Земле, что вот-вот врежется в нее._

_Юкари наблюдала эту картину с тихим ужасом._

_“Значит, вот как он выглядит... конец Света?”_

_Но вдруг что-то зацепило взгляд Такебы, нечто темное, что падало прямо с небес..._

_\- Эй!, - воскликнула девушка, указывая пальцем наверх, - Посмотрите на небо!_

_\- Ч-что-то падает на нас! – поддержала ее стоявшая рядом девушка с бирюзовыми волосами, Фуука._

_\- Это Никс?! – спросил, вставая в боевую стойку, юноша с короткими серебристыми волосами, Акихико._

_\- Я могу почувствовать это даже без моей Персоны. Такое... Случается со мной впервые... – рассеянно и боязливо ответила Ямагиши, положив руки на сердце и начав, кажется, беззвучно читать молитвы._

_И действительно, в считанные секунды нечто спустилось с небес к ним. Нечто, что все с опаской звали “Никс”..._

_Оказавшееся перед ними существо было колоссально громадных размеров. Тело Никс было темным, как мгла, но при этом по нему, словно вены и сосуды, расползались синие полосы и они сверкали, пульсировали. И хоть тело имело более-менее человеческую форму, отходившие от него четыре массивных крыла уж никак не могли принадлежать человеку. Их размер в размахе мог бы наверняка сравниться с высотой трехэтажного здания. Большую часть туловища прикрывала стальная броня в виде не то лезвий меча, не то гробов, подобных тем, в которые превращались обычные люди во время Темного Часа. Лицо – если это действительно так можно было назвать - у Никс было больше похоже на маску, абсолютно безжизненную, но внушающую страх своей жуткой улыбкой и пустыми глазницами. Волосы Никс напомнили прическу одного человека, которого уже не было в живых... И в этом не было ничего удивительного, хотя все равно оставляло свой неприятный осадок. На голове врага красовалась внушительных размеров корона – или подобие ее. В руках Никс был зажат такой же громадный, как и все остальное, что касалось ее, острый меч, которым она и взмахнула, подобным жестом приветствуя своих долгожданных гостей._

_“Я не боюсь,” – твердила про себя Юкари, тем не менее чувствуя, как начинают подкашиваться ноги, - “Мы сможем победить!”_

_Существо заговорило и его голос показался отдаленно знакомым. Никс много говорила о конце Света, о том, чего больше всего боятся люди, о том, что они игнорируют. И каждый член команды отвечал ей храбро, без тени страха и сомнений. Санада-семпай, Кен-кун, Митсуру-семпай, Джунпей...Их речи вдохновляли, придавали сил. Уже не было так страшно, как в самом начале, тело уже не трясло столь сильно. И Такеба тоже не стала молчать._

_\- Я устала убегать! Жить – значит храбро смотреть смерти в глаза. И я не отступлю... Даже перед тобой!_

_Могла ли она подумать, что раньше сможет так смело ответить самой смерти? Вряд ли. Но сейчас в ней жил огонек надежды, веры в собственные силы, силы друзей. Он давал силы идти вперед с высоко поднятой головой._

_Едва дослушав их пламенные речи, Никс взмахнула своими мощными крыльями, создавая ветер такой силы, что некоторые ребята даже покачнулись._

_\- Ребята! – взволнованно вскрикнула Фуука, - Я чувствую, как с нижнего этажа подступают тени!_

_Услышав это, все обернулись назад, на лице отразился испуг. А ведь они только что так храбро выступали перед самой Госпожой Никс._

_\- Разделимся на две команды, - скомандовала Митсуру, - Одна половина атакует Никс, другая дает отпор. Хотя, нет, - девушка в задумчивости потерла подбородок, - Пополам делиться нам нельзя... Амада, вы вдвоем с Коромару сможете справиться?_

_\- Да, хорошо! – бодро кивнул мальчик и, позвав с собой белого пса, побежал в сторону лестницы._

_\- Основные силы нам нужны здесь, - произнесла Кириджо, элегантно доставая шпагу из ножен._

_Остальные колебались, не решались нанести удар по врагу._

_\- Чего вы ждете?! – осуждающе выкрикнула Митсуру, свободной рукой доставая из кобуры Эвокер, - Атакуем!_

_Звук выстрела, который плавно перешел в звук бьющегося стекла._

_\- Bufudyne!- командным тоном произнесла Кириджо, призывая свою Персону, Артемисию, к атаке льдом. Первый удар сработал и ранил Никс._

_Тогда-то и началась настоящая битва. Зазвучали наперебой звуки выстрелов, послышался скрежет оружия о защитный метал врага, изредка дополняемые комментариями Ямагиши. Вражеской арканой был “Fool”, поэтому участники битвы примерно понимали, какие атаки сработают, а какие нет. Юкари не отставала от остальных, чередуя выстрелы из лука с атаками ветром._

_Но что-то в происходящем было не так. Никс абсолютно не сопротивлялась и совсем не контратаковала. Вроде бы это и повод для радости, однако, предчувствие того, что это лишь к худшему, только заставляло теряться и беспокоиться о том, что “что-то не так”._

_В какой-то момент улыбка – или же тоненькая полоска на маске, обозначавшая рот у Никс – растянулась шире, превращаясь в нечто маниакальное._

_Враг начал что-то говорить про связь людей с арканами карт Таро. Юкари почти не слушала эти речи – она старалась нанести как можно больше урона своими атаками. Впрочем, вскоре она пожалела об этом – и это случилось тогда, когда Фуука взволнованно оповестила их о том, что аркана врага поменялась на “Magician”._

_\- То есть, она меняет свои арканы? Нашла, чем удивить. Проходили уже такое, - бодро произнес Акихико и кинулся на врага, атакуя его кастетом._

_Теперь Никс все же перешла в наступление. Пафосно взмахнув рукой, враг атаковал массовым огненным заклинанием “Maragidyne”. Юкари удалось отскочить так, что огонь совсем не коснулся ее, а вот остальным пришлось хуже. Особенно Митсуру, Персона которой плохо переносила атаки огненного типа._

_Девушка вскрикнула и согнулась, хватаясь за живот и падая на одно колено._

_\- Такеба! – это кричал Минато, - Займись лечением Кириджо-семпая._

_Слова лидера всегда были приоритетом в битвах, поэтому Юкари послушалась. Хотя, даже если бы Арисато приказал ей продолжать атаковать и не оказывать помощь Митсуру, девушка бы плюнула на его слова и все равно бы помогла ей. Потому что..._

_... Хотя бы потому что она, в первую очередь, их главная целительная сила, и уж только потом – боец._

_Однако, в голове Юкари все равно проскользнула мысль о том, что сражаться бок о бок с человеком, которого ты любишь опасно и может привести к абсолютно безрассудным решениям. А ведь в битве руководствоваться эмоциями категорически нельзя..._

_\- Ты как?! – взволнованно спросила Такеба, подбегая к Кириджо и садясь около нее на колени. Форма последней местами обуглилась, были видны ожоги на теле._

_\- Жить буду, - усмехнулась Митсуру, но вновь поморщилась от боли, - Черт, почему сразу же огонь?..._

_\- Diarahan! – Юкари выстрелила в лоб из Эвокера и призвала Исис. Нежный синий свет окутал Кириджо и девушка облегченно вздохнула._

_\- Спасибо, - прошептала Митсуру и, подняв с пола шпагу, встала сама._

_Но не успели девушки вернуться к наступлению, как в их головах зазвучал еще более встревоженный, чем раньше, голосок Ямагиши:_

_\- Кен-кен и Коромару не справляются одни, им нужна подмога!_

_\- Джунпей, помоги им, - скомандовал Минато, заставив Иори недовольно скривиться._

_\- Эй, а чего сразу я?! Я тоже хо..._

_\- Сейчас не время для этого, действуй! – закричал Арисато, приставляя дуло Эвокера к виску и делая выстрел, призывая одну из своих многочисленных Персон на поле боя._

_Джунпей что-то возмущенно выкрикнул, однако, отправился помогать товарищам в беде. А бой меж тем продолжался, только атаковать стало сложнее без помощи союзника. Все же, до этого ребята неплохо брали численностью._

_Никс не останавливалась, меняя арканы, как перчатки, не забывая при этом отпускать какие-то глубокомысленные фразы. Юкари они вновь мало волновали, девушка была сосредоточена на битве. Однако, в составе пяти человек долго пробыть им не удалось._

_\- Ребята просят помощи! Говорят, что многие из теней невосприимчивы к огню!..._

_\- Тогда мой черед идти на помощь, - отозвалась Митсуру и, развернувшись, побежала к выходу, - Но больше никто не должен уйти, вас и так уже мало! – крикнула она оставшимся борцам с Никс и поймала на себе встревоженный взгляд Такебы, в котором ясно читалось “Я боюсь за тебя...”. Кириджо чуть улыбнулась и негромко ответила ей:_

_\- Уж за меня можешь не волноваться._

_Они остались вчетвером. Меж тем вражеская аркана вновь начала меняться._

_\- Удовольствие и интерес толкают людей на то, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, - произнесла Никс перед тем, как приподняться над землей и озарить себя светом меняющейся арканы._

_От услышанного Юкари насторожилась._

_“Мне кажется, или это?...”_

_Враг взмахнул рукой и из нее вылетела мерцающая розовая стрела, которая молниеносно настигла свою цель. А целью был Минато. И атака не просто нанесла удар, но еще и наложила на жертву определенное заклинание._

_“Так и знала! Это плохо... Очень плохо!”_

_Зачарованный лидер был самым опасным из всех, кого еще могли околдовать чарами. Девушка поспешила достать из своей сумочки снадобье, рассеивающее заклинание “Charm”, так как свои магические силы она берегла для атак и лечения, однако, это было ее ошибкой._

_Арисато развернулся и помчался в ее сторону, с мечом наготове. Он застал Такебу врасплох – у девушки совсем не было шансов отскочить._

_\- Минато-кун, не... А-а-а-а!_

_Юкари все же удалось увернуться от смертельной атаки, однако, этого было мало, чтобы увернуться от нее целиком. Меч Минато оставил на теле девушки глубокую рану, растянувшуюся от левого плеча до правого бедра. Из глаз Такебы брызнули слезы, боль была просто невыносимой. Но больше всего ее ужасали его глаза, пустой, абсолютно безэмоциональный взгляд... Она видела такие и раньше у зачарованных друзей, но сейчас, когда Арисато был их главной надеждой на спасение, этот взгляд заставлял все внутри похолодеть..._

_\- Минато-сан, ловите антидот! – воскликнула Айгис и, открывая колбу с противоядием и бросая ее юноше. Открытая баночка преобразилась в светящийся шар, который, коснувшись Арисато, мгновенно снял с него заклятье._   
  
_Пока это происходило, Юкари пыталась хоть как-то справиться с болью. Но призвать Персону не было никаких сил – все, что она могла, это обнимать себя руками, согнувшись от боли, и тихо поскуливать, ужасаясь от привкуса крови во рту._

_Когда Минато опомнился, он быстро сориентировался и, вызвав Персону, вылечил девушку. Рана затянулась, хоть и не до конца, но это все же было большим облегчением для страдающей. Такеба прерывисто вздохнула, пытаясь набрать в легкие как можно больше недостававшего ей воздуха._

_\- Прости, - извинился Арисато и с воинственным криком побежал в атаку._

_“Боже, прошу тебя, если ты действительно существуешь... Помоги нам.”_

_Юкари все еще пыталась отдышаться. Рана продолжала болеть, хоть это и не могло сравниться с первичной болью. Самым грустным было то, что ни заклинания, ни лечебные снадобья не могли излечить раны полностью и целиком убрать боль. Поэтому, сколько бы Персоно-юзеры не лечились, боль и раны все равно оставались и давали о себе знать, ослабляя все сильнее и сильнее..._

_Прорычал гром и в Никс ударила молния, следом за этим послышался звук пулеметной очереди. Такеба собралась с силами и, направив лук на свою цель, сделала выстрел._

_С каждой новой арканой враг становился все мощнее и живучее, в то время как команда противостояния ослабевала. И не только их четверка, но и те четверо, что отбивали атаки многочисленным теням._

_\- Да им конца и края нет! – услышав крик Джунпея, Юкари обернулась. Звуки сражений раздавались с лестницы и было понятно, что тени постепенно вытесняют команду обороны на площадку. Уже скоро отступать им будет некуда._

_\- Мы должны поторопиться, - тяжело дыша произнес Акихико, призывая выстрелом Эвокера к себе на помощь Цезаря, свою Персону, и снижая защиту противника._

_\- А мы что делаем? – стиснув зубы, ответил Минато, используя ледяную атаку._

_\- Надо продержаться до того момента, как Никс сменит все арканы... Верно? – неуверенно спросила Такеба, нанося урон врагу ветром._

_\- Нет никакой гарантии, что на этом все кончится, - произнес Акихико, атакуя врага врукопашную._

_Никс вновь заговорила, повторяя по кругу свою фразу про связь людей с картами Таро. Юкари уже начинало раздражать то, что противник постоянно говорил одно и то же. Хотя, в конце обязательно добавлялась фраза, связанная с той арканой, на которую желала переключиться Никс._

_\- Не важно, кто ты... Смерть ожидает тебя._

_Все вокруг на мгновение озарил яркий свет. В этот раз он был ярче, чем в предыдущие._

_\- Я чувствую... Смерть! Настоящая аркана Никс – смерть! – воскликнула Фуука._

_\- Ничего удивительного, - горько усмехнулась Юкари, выпуская очередную стрелу в противника._

_Никс перешла в активное наступление. Она использовала ледяную атаку на Акихико, отправляя того почти что в нокаут. Персона Санады не переносила лед._

_\- Помоги ему! – закричал Минато, продолжая атаковать врага, но Такеба прекрасно знала, что эта команда относилась к ней._

_Девушка, не теряя ни секунды, бросилась к юноше, упавшему на пол и протянула лекарственное зелье. Ее магические силы уже были на исходе, поэтому она решила пользоваться зельями._

_Но Никс не ждала и нанесла массовый урон Всемогущей атакой, отчего пострадали все - никто не смог увернуться. Юкари упала на колени, заветная баночка выпала из рук и покатилась прочь, но девушка успела перехватить ее. Одновременно она почувствовала, как жутко ноют ноги и как сложно обратно встать на них._

_\- Держи, Санада-семпай, - негромко произнесла девушка, протягивая Акихико целительное зелье. Тот залпом выпил его и вернулся в строй._

_Краем глаза Такеба заметила бурное действия у выхода с лестницы. Девушка обернулась и увидела остальную четверку, что изо всех сил сдерживала сильный напор бесконечного множества теней._

_\- Нам нужна помощь! Массовое лечение! – закричал Кен, который, как оказалось, уже хромал._

_\- Такеба, поменяйся с Кириджо-семпай, - скомандовал Минато, который в следующую секунду получил от врага мощный удар огнем._

_Юкари побежала к лестнице. Когда они поравнялись с Митсуру, то одновременно перебросились фразами:_

_\- Помоги им. Я справлюсь._

_\- Береги себя, Никс очень сильна!_

_И в этот же момент Такеба поняла, как ей страшно. Постепенно, медленно, но верно, они проигрывали. Силы кончались вместе антидотами и целительными зельями в аптечке, а враги не ослабевали._

_\- Mediarahan! – заклинание массовораго лечения отнимает много магических сил, но именно для этого девушка их и берегла. Кена, Коромару и Джунпея одновременно окутало мягкое синее свечение и они вздохнули свободнее._

_\- Юкари-чи, ты очень кстати, - произнес Иори, одним ударом уничтожая сразу двух теней, - Нам как раз не хватало ветра и лечения._

_\- Хорошо, но у меня уже осталось не так много маны, - ответила девушка, ударяя противников массовым заклинанием ветра._

_Никс вновь подала голос, хотя теперь это немного напугало Юкари, которая стояла к основному врагу спиной._

_\- Вы не сможете избежать смерти. Жить – значит умирать. Это одно и то же..._

_\- Черта с два! – заорал в ответ Джунпей, атакуя одну из теней огнем._

_\- Сейчас будет что-то особенное, - произнесла Айгис._

_Услышав странный шум позади, Такеба обернулась, и застыла, в ужасе наблюдая за происходящим. Выставив перед собой меч, Никс начала закрываться крыльями, образуя своеобразный кокон. Когда же она раскрылась обратно, перед ней пульсировал огромный полу-прозрачный щит._

_\- П-подождите! С Никс происходит что-то... У меня плохое предчувствие... Она определенно что-то замышляет! – зазвенел в голове голос Ямагиши, - Не атакуйте ее пока! Сейчас это очень опасно!_

_Арисато нахмурился, все замерли в ожидании его слов._

_\- Джунпей, Амада, Коромару. Вы справитесь втроем? – крикнул он отряду защиты. Те ответили положительно._

_\- Тогда... Такеба, возвращайся к нам. Чувствую, без тебя мы тут не обойдемся._

_Если бы не ситуация, в которой они сейчас находились, Юкари наверняка бы покраснела. Еще никогда ей не говорили подобного, а она, в свою очередь, комплексовала по поводу собственной бесполезности._

_Девушка кивнула и вернулась к основному отряду._

_\- Приготовьтесь защищаться, - произнес Арисато и выставил вперед свой меч, - Если наши атаки сейчас неэффективны... Остается только ждать, когда мы снова сможем пробиться._

_Команда напряглась от услышанного, но послушно встали в защитные стойки. Никс же, ухмыльнувшись, взмахнула рукой и наслала темный туман на защищавшихся._

_Густой туман застелил все, не позволяя различить что-либо дальше собственной рукой. Такеба была хорошо знакома с атакой страхом и знала, как сопротивляться ей. Тем не менее, это была совсем не обычная атака, а атака самой Никс, поэтому шансов противостоять было куда меньше..._

_“Я не боюсь, я не боюсь, я не боюсь!” – твердила про себя девушка, закрыв глаза. Она знала, что как только туман рассеется, то опасность минует, но..._

_\- А-а-а-а-а! – Юкари даже не узнала собственный крик – настолько душераздирающим он был. Ее начала бить лихорадка, девушка широко распахнула глаза и начала отступать._

_“Страшно! Страшно!!!”_

_К несчастью, не одна она попала под действие страха. Санада прикрыл лицо дрожащей ладонью, а Кириджо в испуге пятилась назад и качала головой, что-то в ужасе тихо шепча._

_Никс воспользовалась этим и атаковала Всемогущей атакой. Волна алого пламени прошлась по всем, причинив двойной урон и сбив с ног тех, кто был во власти страха. Упав на спину, Юкари перевернулась на бок и, поджав к себе коленки, зажмурилась и мелко задрожала. В глубине души она понимала, что это все действие чар врага, но поделать с этим ничего не могла._

_Все вокруг превратилось в неясную смесь криков, шума, взрывов от атак. В какой-то момент девушка почувствовала теплое прикосновение к себе и страх мгновенно отпустил ее. Кто-то из команды излечил ее от страха._

_Подняться на ноги Такеба смогла не сразу. Они были в ужасном состоянии: многочисленные царапины, кровоточащие раны, ожоги отнюдь не украшали их. Собрав всю волю в кулак, девушка сделала рывок и все же смогла подняться._

_Все остальные выглядели неважно и также уже с трудом держались на ногах. Щит у Никс пропал и поэтому команда вновь ринулась в атаку, однако, продлилось это недолго._

_Враг повторил свое заклинание магического щита и вновь стал неуязвимым. Отряд приготовился к защите._

_\- Вуф! – послышалось совсем рядом._

_Обернувшись, Юкари увидела, как Коромару уничтожает тень, которая почти вплотную подобралась к Такебе. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и девушке был бы нанесен внезапный удар в спину..._   
_Враги подступили уже непозволительно близко._

_\- Спасибо, Коро-тян, - поблагодарила пса Юкари и развернулась обратно к Никс._

_Одновременно с этим Минато наложил на всю команду заклинание, повышающее скорость реакции. И сделал он это как раз вовремя – враг атаковал молнией._

_Благодаря заклинанию Такебе удалось отскочить в сторону. Если бы молния попала по ней, пришлось бы туго – это была слабость ее Персоны, а, соответственно, и ее собственная. Вот уж тогда она вряд ли смогла бы еще раз подняться на ноги._

_А вот бедной Айгис повезло меньше – молния ударила точно в цель, заставляя девушку упасть на колени, а что самое страшное, из нее повалил дым._

_Юкари, не дожидаясь приказов, прижала дуло Эвокера ко лбу и воскликнула:_

_\- Исис! Diarahan!_

_Каждый раз, когда девушке удавалось кому-то помочь, облегчить его или ее страдания, на сердце всегда становилось теплее. Такеба была рада, что обладала именно такой силой – силой спасать, помогать._

_Вот только... Юкари опустила руки и взглянула на зажатой в правой руке Эвокер._

_“Это был последний раз...” – девушка почувствовала, как паника охватывает ее._

_“У меня больше не осталось магических сил...”_

_А дела меж тем шли все хуже и хуже. Никс, разбушевавшись вконец, насылала одно заклинание за другим, удары ее становились мощнее с каждым разом, и, казалось, что контрудары членов S.E.E.S. совсем не ослабляли ее. А вместе с магическим щитом враг стал практически неуязвимым – лишь изредка Никс убирала его, но этого времени хватало лишь на парочку атак команды. Вскоре противника вновь окружало бледное сияние._

_Тени сзади также напирали, постепенно оттеснив группу обороны к нападающей. Теперь они сражались спина к спине._

_\- Ну же, черт подери! – в отчаянии кричал Джунпей, рубя теней словно в состоянии берсерка, - Сдохните уже! СДОХНИТЕ!_

_\- Айгис-тян! – воскликнула Фуука, - Айгис-тян потеряла сознание!..._

_\- У нас уже не осталось никаких зелий, - Юкари впервые за все время знакомства с Акихико слышала в его голосе отчаяние, - Мы не можем уже никому помочь... Нужно атаковать! Атаковать! Пробить этот щит!_

_Санада побежал вперед, на Никс, готовясь атаковать ее кастетами. Арисато вторил ему._

_\- Нет, подождите! Ваши атаки не сработают! – попыталась остановить Ямагиши уже отчаявшихся парней, но те не послушали ее. Двойной удар и... Оба с криком боли отлетают назад._

_\- Не будьте столь опрометчивы! – воскликнула Митсуру, призывая Артемисию и накладывая заклинание лечения на Минато, который уже почти потерял сознание. Сотворив его, Кириджо тяжело вздохнула, прикрывая на секунду глаза, - Это было последнее... заклинание лечения._

_Юкари почувствовала, как сильно начинает трясти ее. Больше не осталось лечебных снадобий. Никто уже не в силах был призвать Персону и использовать заклинание лечения. А враг был все так же силен..._

_“Это конец?” – промелькнуло в голове у Такебы, пока она беспомощно наблюдала за тем, как ветреная атака Никс наносит мощный урон по Арисато._

_\- Кен-кун! Коро-тян! – в голосе Ямагиши были слышны слезы, - Санада-семпай!_

_Юкари обернулась – Коромару и Амада лежали без сознания, а их изо всех сил пытался защитить Джунпей, израненный настолько, что без слез на него нельзя было взглянуть. Он кричал и продолжал махать мечом, разгоняя наступавшую толпу теней. Их было... Слишком много... Бесконечное множество._

_Акихико тоже был побежден. Юноша безуспешно пытался хотя бы приподняться на руках, но боль брала свое. По залитой кровью рубашке можно было понять, насколько серьезной была его рана._

_Такеба хотела помочь, но у нее ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме нескольких стрел в колчане. И ей представился шанс их использовать – Никс на время сняла щит._

_Юкари стала целиться, но тут она поняла, насколько это трудно. Руки жутко дрожали от страха, а глаза застилали слезы, прицелиться было почти невозможно. Девушка выпустила стрелу, но она пролетела мимо. Минато и Митсуру одновременно нанесли урон врагу, и Никс начала готовиться к очередной блокировке атак._

_\- Нет, - прошептала Такеба, натягивая тетиву, - Нет, нет, нет.... НЕТ!_

_Девушка закричала и выпустила стрелу. На этот раз она не промахнулась. Враг фыркнул от боли и окружил себя магическим щитом._

_\- Бесполезно сопротивляться, - впервые за долгое время произнесла Никс и вытянула вперед руку. Все вокруг мгновенно застелил фиолетовый туман._

_“Яд!”_

_Но Юкари не успела зажать нос и рот ладонью и вдохнула ядовитые пары. Она тут же почувствовала, как опасное вещество расползается по ее сосудам. Девушка закашлялась, голова пошла кругом._

_Туман внезапно рассеялся от следующей атаки врага – вновь всю команду ударило мощное пламя. Дикая боль в ногах не позволила Такебе более на них стоять, она обессиленно упала на пол. В тот же момент она услышала крик Минато._

_\- Арисато-кун! – было слышно, как Фуука плачет._

_Юкари трясло, она тихо скулила от ужаса и жгущего ощущения безысходности. Арисато сидел на коленях, опираясь на свой меч. Было видно, что сил сражаться дальше у него тоже нет. Еще секунда и юноша повалился на пол._

_Такеба только сейчас заметила, что ее щеки были уже полностью мокрыми от слез. Теперь же она рыдала навзрыд, от отчаяния, от чувства неизбежного конца. Они проиграли, надежды на спасение не было._

_\- Иори-кун! Ну почему... Почему!... – Ямагиши горько плакала. Видимо, Джунпей тоже пал._

_Юкари схватилась за сердце – яд съедал ее изнутри. Девушка вновь начала задыхаться, все вокруг плыло уже не только из-за слез. Оставалось полагаться лишь на слух. Такеба слышала, как, тихо посмеиваясь, Никс взмахнула крыльями. Наверное, готовится к последней атаке. Тени позади, грозно булькая, медленно подбирались к ней. Но еще Юкари услышала цоканье каблуков, звуки ударов и шипение поверженных теней. Затем она почувствовала, как рядом с ней опускаются на колени и прикладывают светящуюся сферу. После чего Такеба была заключена в объятия._

_\- Это был последний антидот, - произнесла Митсуру._

_Юкари обернулась к ней и чуть не ахнула. Кириджо смотрела на нее с огромной тоской и печалью, в ее глазах больше не горел привычный огонек уверенности. Митсуру была сломлена, как и все остальные. Если она потеряла веру в лучшее, то..._

_\- Ми... тсуру... – Такеба заплакала с новой силой, - Я не хочу... Умирать! Мне страшно, я не хочу!..._

_Кириджо сильнее прижала ее к себе. Аура семпая действовала успокаивающе, в ее объятиях было тепло. По-крайней мере, Юкари сможет умереть не чувствуя себя абсолютно одинокой, в холоде и печали._

_\- Юкари, я... – вокруг Никс начали крутиться огненные шары, которые постепенно увеличивались в размере. Девушка поняла, что у нее очень мало времени, - Я никогда не верила в это, но... Если мы существуем в другом мире, или если сможем возродиться в новом мире... Мы обязательно встретимся с тобой. Я найду тебя._

_Такеба подняла голову и в неверении уставилась на девушку. Услышать такие слова... Значит, это был действительно конец? Абсолютный, который невозможно было предотвратить?..._

_Но может... Может они действительно смогут однажды встретиться? Где-то в параллельном мире... А вдруг они смогут зажить обычной жизнью, без сражений, без конца Света? Они обязательно.... они обязательно найдут друг друга!_

_\- Митсуру... – Юкари сильнее вцепилась в девушку. Рыдания сдавливали ей горло, - Мы найдем..._

_Все вокруг затряслось, как при землетрясении не меньше десяти баллов. Поднялся дикий ветер, а из-под земли начали прорываться огненные колонны. Это был конец Света, это была верная смерть, это был конец всему._

_Юкари смотрела в глаза Кириджо. Это было самое лучшее, что она могла увидеть перед смертью._

_\- Митсуру, я тебя..._

 

\- ... Люблю!

Юкари проснулась от собственного крика. Она сразу поняла, где находится и что все произошедшее было лишь очень-очень плохим сном, однако, осознание этого совсем не помогло остановить поток слез, хлынувших из глаз.

Девушка села на кровати, про себя отмечая, что подушка уже была мокрая от слез. Такеба склонила голову – на белом одеяле тут же начали расползаться мокрые круги на тех местах, куда падали слезы. Юкари трясло, она тяжело дышала и ей хотелось... Кричать.

\- Поче... му!.... А-а-а-а!!! – схватившись за голову и согнувшись, Такеба закричала.

Девушка комкала пальцами собственные волосы, и то разгибалась, а затем вновь сгибалась, она рыдала навзрыд, кричала от той боли, что плотно сжала в своих тисках сердце. Она билась в самой настоящей истерике.

Юкари обняла себя за плечи, пытаясь хоть как-то собраться, но память, абсолютно неуправляемая в тот момент, подкидывала кадры приснившегося. Самые жуткие моменты вспыхивали перед глазами Такебы, заставляя ее сильнее скулить и рыдать.

Она умерла. Там, в том мире. Все живое было уничтожено. И они дали обещание друг другу, с семпаем...

Как бы сильно не хотелось это признавать, но, Юкари поверила в то, что эти сны не были лишь снами. Выстроив из них цепочку можно было увидеть целый сюжет... С невероятно грустным концом.

От эмоций, рыданий, криков и боли в сердце разболелась голова. Чуть успокоившись, Такеба свесила с кровати ноги и неуверенно, покачиваясь, встала на них. Облокотившись на тумбочку, она еще некоторое время просто стояла, схватившись за голову. Дрожь до конца не унималась, как и не получалось привести в порядок сбившееся дыхание.

Постепенно, Юкари смогла дойти до двери, от нее – до лестницы, оттуда медленно спустилась в гостиную и, наконец, завернула на кухню. Девушка начала судорожно рыться в ящиках в поисках таблетки, которая спасет ее от головной боли. Было бы неплохо найти от сердечной, но вряд ли от той боли, что чувствовала она сейчас, существует лекарство.

Из рук все валилось, но поиски, в итоге, увенчались успехом. Плеснув из чайника воды в стакан, Такеба запила таблетку и обессиленно рухнула на ближайший стул.

Кухонные часы показывали 04:17. Все гуляки уже вернулись в общежитие, а для жаворонков это тоже был еще слишком ранний час, чтобы вставать, поэтому Юкари могла спокойно сидеть на кухне в одиночестве. Чему она была несказанно рада, ведь если бы кто-то увидел девушку в таком состоянии, то на нее посыпалась бы уйма вопросов, адекватный ответ на которые Такеба сходу точно бы не придумала.

Юкари прикрыла уставшие от слез и недосыпа глаза.

“Как я должна отреагировать на это? Стоил ли мне просто забыть этот сон, как очередной кошмар? Или все же придать ему значение?”

Такеба приоткрыла глаза и посмотрела в окно. На небе светила яркая, идеально круглая луна.

“Полнолуние. Как и во сне...”

Девушка решила, что ей стоит вернуться в комнату и лечь спать, иначе она будет ходить весь день разбитой. Даже если ей было страшно увидеть во сне еще что-то похожего типа, или даже хуже, все равно нужно было спать.

“Я и Митсуру-семпай? Мы действительно любили друг друга?”

Юкари осторожно, боясь скрипнуть ступеньками, поднималась по лестнице.

“Те чувства, что я испытывала к ней во сне... Они были такими светлыми... Приятными...”

Такеба зашла в комнату и, помедлив немного, легла в свою постель. Она еще некоторое время просто изучала потолок, но сила сна была сильнее ее, поэтому, постепенно девушка прикрыла глаза.

“Почему все так сложно и запутанно? Мне тяжело разобраться в происходящем... Как я должна поступить дальше?...”

С этими мыслями Юкари погрузилась в глубокий сон, во время которого, к счастью спящей, ей не приснилось ничего страшного.

 

Наутро Юкари чувствовала себя абсолютно разбитой и невыспавшейся. К тому же, настроение у нее было неважное, вследствие чего некоторым ее сожительницам хорошенько досталось. Хотя, грехом было бы осуждать девушку за это, у нее были довольно веские причины.

Кое-как собравшись и не придав особого значения своему внешнему виду (что было абсолютно не в характере Такебы), Юкари вышла из общежития и замерла на месте.

На улице, звонко смеясь, бегал мальчик младшего школьного возраста, а за ним, виляя хвостом, носилась белая собака породы Шиба Ину. Парочка веселилась от души, и в любое другое время Такеба бы умилилась этой картине, но только не сейчас. Ведь мальчик и собака были точь-в-точь как те, кто храбро сражались в ее сегодняшнем сне.

Юкари вспомнила, что собака и раньше приходила к ним – девочки из общежития выставляли на порог еду и пес с удовольствием уплетал ее. Кажется, девочки называли его “Коромару”...

\- Ха-ха-ха! Коро-тян, мне уже пора идти, иначе я опоздаю... Ой, не лижись! Ха-ха-ха! – смеялся мальчик – кажется, во сне его звали Кен? – когда радостный пес кинулся облизывать его лицо.

Сердце заболело с новой силой, а в памяти вновь начали всплывать подробности сна. Мотнув головой, Такеба быстрым шагом направилась к станции, стараясь не обращать внимание на играющую друг с другом парочку.

“Как же такое возможно?...”

 

Время бежало столь незаметно, что, когда на календаре стала красоваться цифра “19”, Митсуру задумалась о том, куда уходят все ее дни и почему они делают это так стремительно. Может, существует какой-либо способ замедлить время, а она о нем не знает?

В течение всего дня Кириджо постоянно открывала и закрывала приложение “сообщения” на своем телефоне. Иногда она просто смотрела на пустую строку ввода, пока шла куда-то по делам, а иногда она садилась с четким намерением что-то написать. И даже писала, расписывала, как целое сочинение, а затем, решив, что все это не годится, стирала набранное, оставляя пустое окошко.

Все было не так, не так. Все должно было быть иначе, но Митсуру сомневалась, что своими действиями она сможет что-то наладить, если не ухудшить... С другой стороны, она не могла промолчать. Не потому, что Юкари, не получив ничего в этот день от нее, обидится, а потому, что Кириджо сама хотела хоть что-нибудь сказать ее.

Хотя бы простое “С Днем Рождения”.

Да, это был весьма значимый день – 19 октября, день рождения Такебы. И Митсуру помнила о нем все это время и, чего греха таить, втайне верила, что им удастся наладить контакт к этому дню. Но чуда не случилось.

Это был очередной раз, когда Кириджо села писать большое поздравление Юкари. Девушка понимала, что ей стоит поторопиться – уже прошла половина дня, а она так и не смогла отправить Такебе сообщение.

“Я хотела бы сказать это вживую.”

С такой мыслью Митсуру набирала сообщение, не заметив, как приписала и эту строчку тоже. Нет, не подходит, не стоит об этом заикаться.

“Это должно быть лаконичное сообщение, но при этом Юкари должна понять, что в нем кроется очень много самых добрых и искренних моих пожеланий.”

Кириджо уже принялась перекраивать сообщение в сто первый раз, как телефон в ее руках завибрировал. Поначалу Митсуру даже не хотела открывать новое входящее сообщения, боясь, что тогда собьется с мысли, но когда ее взгляд упал на имя отправителя, она уставилась на него в неверении.

_Отправитель: Юкари_   
_Дата: 19/10 в 15:49_   
_Текст:_   
_Привет. Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой. Встретимся через час на набережной._

Митсуру не знала, было ли это простым совпадением, или же кто-то решил исполнить ее желание, но теперь они могли увидеться вживую.

Но девушка догадывалась, что разговор будет не из легких.

 

 


End file.
